Bella Traición
by Poemusician
Summary: AU/AH. - No – balbuceé patéticamente, ahogándome en mi llanto. – Edward se va a enterar y me va a odiar. Algún día se va a enterar porque se qué no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para estar sin él. No me va a querer más. Bella&Edward.
1. Prefacio

**Discleimer,** Los personajes de Twilight y secuelas, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero eso sí… la trama es totalmente de mi _crazy imagination_ y agradezco a Anna Mary Marian por corregir los horribles errores en el texto.

* * *

**"**Bella Traición**"**

« _Hay traiciones que nos duelen en el corazón _

_pero hay otras que endulzan el alma. _»

**.**

Prefacio.

No me atreví a mirarle a los ojos, simplemente no podía y tampoco quería.

Sinceramente el terror se apoderó de mí en lo que dura una milésima de segundo. No quería que lo que había conseguido en este pequeño tiempo, lo poco que me había vuelto parte de su vida, se desvaneciera. Sabía que me iba a odiar por ocultárselo. La verdad.

Atraje a mi pequeña hacía mí, protegiéndola en un abrazo sobre protector y hundí el rostro entre sus cabellos. Noté cómo su pequeño cuerpo se tensó mientras escondía su cabeza en mi pecho. Parecía entender lo que sentía en ese momento. Correspondió a mi abrazo sin quejas, aferrando sus pequeñas manos a las mangas de mi blusa celeste claro.

_Mentirosa, mil veces mentirosa,_ me susurró una voz dentro de mi cabeza.

No, yo no era una mentirosa.

Todo lo que había hecho y dicho en aquel pasado perfecto, fue por su bien. Aún sabiendo que estaba embarazada y enamorada perdida e irrevocablemente de él. Lo hice porque yo no era buena para él. ¿Tan malo era mi deseo de que él triunfase en la vida? ¿Hay algo de malo que uno desee lo mejor por el ser amado aun cuando uno tuviera que sufrir? ¿Era suficiente justificativo el "_te amo, por eso lo hice_"? Para mí, lo es.

La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y noté que no estaba respirando. Abrí la boca para tomar varias bocanadas de aire, ya que mi ritmo cardiaco era tan alto que mi respiración estaba agitada. Mordí mi labio inferior fuertemente al notar cómo las lágrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas.

¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! ¿Por qué todo me tiene que pasar a mí?

- Bella… - lo escuché susurrar con su voz aterciopelada.

Levanté lentamente mi rostro bañado en lágrimas cristalinas, para mirarlo dolida, suplicante. Miedo.

No había vuelta atrás. Era ahora o nunca.

¡Debería ser la peor de las blasfemias hacer sufrir a la persona que uno ama!

_Valor, aparece rápido_, rogué.

* * *

**~I'm coming!**

**Yeah! Estoy tan feliz de por fin publicar este Prefacio para dar comienzo a mi primer fic de Twilight.**

**I hope... que les haya gustado esto y agradecería mucho su opinión. Ya saben, a toda escritora le gusta saber la opinión de las demás personas.**

**La fecha de actualización esta en mi Profile.**

**See you in the next chapter.****  
**


	2. Remember Me

**Disclaimer!** Los personajes de The Twilight Saga pertenecen a Meyer. ¿Y yo? Esta historia.

**Gracias a mi nueva Beta Darla Gilmore, por estar dándome algunos jalones de orejas cuando lo necesito. ¡Mi querida Beta, tengo tantas ideas que me mezclo! Y a Betas FanFiction por dármela. ¡Muchachas, ustedes me dieron un ángel del cielo!**

* * *

**Bella Traición**

**Capítulo 1:**

Remember me.

«_Hay silencio envuelto en agonía_»

_._

Forks.

Hacía mucho que no venía aquí, aproximadamente desde que tenía casi quince años.

Seguía igual que siempre, cosa que no debía sorprenderme. Un techo de nubes grises en el cielo, cubriéndolo todo a su alcance sin permitir que los rayos del sol se escurrieran para brindar un poco de color a toda la vegetación verde del lugar y los tonos grises del pequeño pueblo. No me molestaba en absoluto la falta de sol y sentir el aire frío y la humedad impregnada en el ambiente. Ya me había acostumbrado en la anterior estadía que tuve aquí, la cual duró cinco años. Cinco años que…. ¡Vamos Bella! No ahora.

Respiré profundamente durante un segundo y aparté mi vista de la calle, volteándome para observar el coche de policía perteneciente al sheriff Swan. Escuché como el playero de la gasolinera le decía el monto a pagar y vi a Charlie pagarle.

No me sentía cómoda estar aquí. Estaba nerviosa de cierta forma y necesitaba apoyo moral. Jacob ya me escucharía cuando lo viera. Sabía cuando difícil era para mí venir de nuevo aquí y el muy idiota no acompañó a Charlie para recibirme en el aeropuerto. Pero comprendí que estaría en la escuela de la reserva y tratando de ganar puntos extra con Billy por haberse ido un mes entero a Phoenix para estar conmigo y mi_ razón de vivir_. Y no era el único que estaba enojado por la fuga sorpresiva de Jake sino que Sam y Leah también estaban molestos con él. Tal vez los comprendía porque yo también me había molestado cuando me contó que nadie sabía que había viajado solo y sin la autorización ni la compañía de alguien; y sonreí internamente al recordar la mirada de miedo cuando lo regañé por ello. Yo también hubiera querido que Sam o Leah lo acompañasen, sí ellos se llevaban tan bien con ella. Era demasiado fácil quererla.

—¡Eso no se vale, abuelo! — se quejó una voz cantarina perteneciente a una infante que amaba con toda mi alma.

Rodeé la parte delante del coche para poder ver a Charlie jugar con Reneesme, _mi_ hija.

No pude contener una sonrisa al verla de puntitas de pie tratando de alcanzar una bolsa de galletas que Charlie sostenía en la mano a una altura de ella no alcanzaría. Me mordí el labio inferior tratando de no reírme.

—¡Abue! — rogó Reneesme dando pequeños saltos en vano, jamás alcanzaría. Adoré como sus risos se movía acompañando cada movimientos que hacía.

Sin hacer mucho ruido me acerqué hasta mi hija para tomarla por la espalda, alzándola, y ayudarla a alcanzarla la bolsa de galletas. Su cuerpo se tensó en un principio, pero al instante se relajó.

—¡Wow, creciste de pronto, Reneesme! — bromeó Charlie cuando las galletas fueron arrebatadas con brusquedad. Al instante tanto mi padre como Reneesme se echaron a reír. Yo sonreí, contenta.

Una vez que el depósito del auto estuvo lleno, nos subimos en el coche. Charlie en el asiento del conductor, yo en el del copiloto y Reneesme atrás con el cinturón de seguridad puesto, al igual que nosotros, viendo maravillada con sus ojos marrón chocolate las calles del pueblo de Forks pasar, una tras otras.

No se nos daba hablar mucho a mí y a Charlie, por lo cual íbamos callados pero cómodos con el silencio. Reneesme era de hablar un poco más pero estaba demasiado ocupada viendo por la ventanilla del auto el camino que hacíamos.

El semáforo indicó rojo y nos detuvimos.

Miré la gente pasar por enfrente del auto con paso lento. Un pueblo pequeño, sin mucho qué hacer.

Mis ojos viajaron viendo cada aspecto familiar de los habitantes y me detuve viendo a una pareja, casi de la misma edad que yo, abrazándose. Los observé durante un momento sintiendo melancolía por un pasado maravilloso al cual no podía volver. No sé si la expresión de mi cara hubiera mostrado indicio de dolor pero mi mente me traicionó, haciéndome viajar a la época en la cual tenía catorce años.

—_"Bella, no seas así. No fue mi intención. ¿Me perdonas? _—_ el tono de suplica en su voz aterciopelada no lo conseguiría esta vez, no haría que cayera a sus pies _—._ Bueno, sí tal vez fue mi intención hacerte esperar un poco de tiempo pero valió la pena. Me gusta cuando te enojas, te ves más hermosa _—_ rió musicalmente._

_Lo ignoré, mirando para otro lado con los brazos cruzados a la altura de mi pecho. No le vi la gracia, ni tampoco vi el chiste en ello. Observé por el rabillo del ojo su impaciencia por mi respuesta, pero esta vez no caería aunque me mirase con esa penetrante y hermosa mirada esmeralda que perforaba hasta el alma. Mis mejillas comenzaron a encenderse mientras me perdí a en sus ojos. Sentí que de a poco el enojo se iba._

_Sonrió tratando de ocultar su risa pero sabía que lo conocía lo bastante como para que no me diera cuenta. Apreté los dientes molesta y bajé la mirada al piso. Agradecí que mi pelo suelto me tapara la cara en ese momento, mis ojos comenzaron a arder fuertemente. No iba a parpadear aunque mi mirada se cristalizaba. Eso no lo podía impedir. _

—_Bella… _—_me llamó en un suspiro mientras sus brazos me abrazaban atrayéndome hacia él. Escondí mi rostro entre su cazadora abierta con los ojos apretados y sentí cómo las lágrimas bajaban lentamente por mis mejillas. Él apoyó sus labios en mis cabellos _—_ ¿Estás llorando?_

_Esperó unos segundos, tratando de que le nudo de mi garganta me permitiese hablar. Su respiración acompasada acariciaba mi cabeza. _

—_¿Me prometes no volverme a asustar así? _—_ no pude conseguir hablar con el tono molesto que pretendí usar, sonó a súplica y me resultó patético cuando mi voz se quebró dramáticamente _—._ Pensé que te había pasado algo. Llamé a tu casa y Esme me dijo que te habías ido hacía un rato largo. Luego telefoneé a Alice y me contestó que no sabía nada de ti porque te habías olvidado el móvil en tu casa. _

_Levanté la cabeza para observarlo. Me estaba mirando con una sonrisa y con una mirada llena de dulzura ante lo que había dicho. ¡Dios! Creo que me voy a desmayar. No quería híper ventilar tan pronto. Tenía que controlarme, pero resultaba difícil con su mano secando mis lágrimas._

—_Siento tanto haberte asustado, prometo que no lo volveré hacer _—_ prometió, mientras acercaba su rostro al mío, ansioso._

_No me negué a imitarle sin importarme el acelerado ritmo cardiaco de mí desbocado corazón. Cerré mis ojos y sentí sus labios sobre los míos, moviéndose dulcemente__. Duré unos segundos antes de que colapsara por el vértigo que sentía. Híper ventile sin poder evitarlo._

—_¿Bella? _— _me volvió a llamar cuando separé mi boca de la suya con un poco de brusquedad. La cabeza me daba vueltas. _—_¿Lo he vuelto hacer, verdad?_

_Sólo pude asentir suavemente, tomando bocanas de aire precipitadamente. Ya estaba al tanto de lo que generaba en mí._

—_Lo siento _—_ se disculpó apenado, asomando una sonrisa torcida en sus labios._

_Sacudí la cabeza para no deslumbrarme nuevamente y le sonreí._

—_Ya déjalo, eres demasiado bueno en todo. No es tu culpa _—_ susurré, logrando que riera suavemente y me estrechó más fuerte en sus brazos. _

_Me aferré a él con todas mis fuerzas o con toda la que podía usar en el momento, sin dejar de sonreír. _

—_¿Edward? _—_ lo miré y me devolvió la mirada _—._ Te amo._

_Sonrió, pero esta vez mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos y me plantó un beso en la frente._

—_Yo también te amo, Bella – dijo con ferviente pasión en su tono de voz y dejé que su delicioso aliento me invadiese."_

Observé a la pareja cruzar apresurados la calle cuando el semáforo estaba por cambiar a verde. Seguí con su imagen en mi cabeza sintiendo como el estómago se me retorcía por el recuerdo.

—¿Bella? — me llamó Charlie con un tono preocupado cuando comenzó a avanzar por el asfalto. No le contesté —. ¡Bella!

Todavía un poco grogui, lo miré.

—¿Q-qué? – balbuceé tontamente, frunciendo el entrecejo al no entender.

—Te pregunté por Renée — contestó al parecer un poco molesto cuando parpadeé sorprendida — ¿Cómo está ella?

Me froté la frente con mi mano derecha, pensando.

—Bien, me dijo que acompañaría a Phil a unos entrenamientos en Florida — le contesté un poco cohibida ante su pregunta.

No me resultaba fácil hablar de Phil delante de Charlie. Me hacia sentir culpable en cierta forma, era algo inevitable.

Guardó silencio durante un minuto, en el cual parecía pensar muy bien lo que iba a decirme. Y yo me estaba poniendo impaciente. Jugué con mis dedos para no presionarlo.

—Y… — musitó, mirándome de reojo — ¿Estuvo de acuerdo así de fácil de que volvieras?

El aire se agolpeó en mis pulmones cuando estos se cerraron y con los ojos bien abiertos, lo miré incrédula. Las manos se me volvieron puños, sudorosos.

—¿P-por qué me lo…preguntas? — le interrogué aunque fue estúpido, porque ya sabía su respuesta. Me crucé de brazos cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi rostro. Suspiré tratando de calmar el aceleramiento brusco de mi corazón.

Un nudo en el medio de la garganta hizo que respirase entrecortadamente cuando pensé en la razón. Una agonía que no sentía desde hacía poco menos de cuatro años, se apoderaba de mí a toda prisa congelando la sangre de mis venas. Agaché levemente la cabeza.

Mi madre se había negado completamente a que viniera con Reneesme a Forks. Esa fue la peor discusión que tuve con Renée y una de las pocas. Sabía que se preocupaba pero aunque ella no lo entendía, estaba atada a este miserable pueblito poblado de un verde cansador y sofocante, para nuestro gusto. Yo simplemente quería estar aquí para sentirme un poco en casa. Tenía a mis amigas y amigos y a Charlie. Tal vez sí era un capricho volver. Lo admito. Sin embargo, Alice me extrañaba al igual que yo a ella, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Leah, Sam y Jacob… Jake no podía viajar cada vez que flaqueaba. Era demasiada generosidad y siendo sincera, en Phoenix me sentía incompleta.

No salía casi nunca, solo cuando notaba que Reneesme pasaba mucho tiempo dentro o no merecía estar allí viéndome sufrir; o cuando Alice o Jacob iban a visitarme.

Ya me había cansado de ser alguien que no era, una completa cobarde fui al irme de Forks. Y sí, hay momentos en los que me arrepiento, pero lo hice por una buena causa, por la única persona por la cual estaba completamente segura de entregar mi alma al mismísimo demonio. _Persona_ que Reneesme jamás conocería, _persona_ por la cual mi madre se había mostrado dura con mi regreso, _persona_ por la cual Charlie me preguntó lo que preguntó.

—Bueno… — comenté dubitativamente, pensando en mentir —. Sí, aceptó fácilmente, además Reneesme quería pasar un tiempo contigo y Jacob.

Agradecí internamente que no preguntase más, ya demasiado difícil me resultaba controlarme a mí misma internamente tratando de no recordar nada más sobre aquel pasado. Cada vez que lo hacía, sentía que mis barreras bajaban abruptamente.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Charlie, me sentí en casa. Había extrañado todo acerca de ella, mi habitación, la cocina con sus pequeños armarios amarillos. Aquella casa jamás cambió y no lo haría nunca. Estaba segura de que Reneesme estaría contenta.

Y no me equivoqué. Apenas le abrí la puerta trasera del auto, saltó hacia afuera y corrió hacia la entrada de la casa. Casi reí al ver su cara iluminada por aquella sonrisa hermosa, llena de emoción. Ayudé a Charlie a sacar las maletas del baúl y nos dirigimos a la puerta de entrada.

Al entrar noté como todo seguía igual, eso me hizo sentir bien. Aunque mis ojos fueron a parar con pánico al ver las fotos mías encima del pequeño hogar del cuarto de estar. Esta vez tenía que convencer a Charlie de que las quitase de una buena vez.

—Reneesme — la llamé al ver como miraba entretenida todo a su alrededor cuanto sus ojos le permitiesen, y me miró sonriente —. Quédate aquí. Yo estaré arriba acomodando las cosas.

Asintió con sus mejillas sonrojadas y me dispuse a subir las escaleras, pisándole a Charlie los talones. Caminé hacia mi habitación, la cual tenía cara al oeste. Cuando entré a ella, todo encajaba tal y como la recordaba. El suelo de madera, las paredes pintadas de azul claro, el techo de dos aguas, me sorprendió ver que tenía cortinas nuevas con un encaje bellísimo y de color blanco como las nubes de Phoenix; el escritorio con el viejo ordenador con su fiel cable del módem grapado al suelo hasta la toma de teléfono próxima. Mi gran sorpresa fue que la cama que tenía antes había sido remplazada por una de dos plazas causando que el espacio libre de la habitación se redujera.

Volteé para mirar a Charlie con la boca abierta todavía y le hice un gesto con la cara de necesitar una respuesta.

—Pensé que como Reneesme está acostumbrada a dormir contigo, tendría que cambiar la cama porque sino no entrarían — me sonrió al ver como yo misma lo hacía en forma de agradecimiento. Charlie dejó las maletas en el suelo y llevó sus manos a su cintura —. Bueno… te dejo para que acomodes tranquila.

—Gracias, papá — dije sin dejar de sonreír y él sonrió una vez más, abochornado.

Entonces salió de la habitación agregando que volvería a la comisaría.

Contemplé un poco más la habitación contenta y sumida en mi alegría. Alegría la cual no duró mucho cuando me vi a mi misma tratando de no recordar cosas vividas. Mordí mi labio inferior mientras comencé a jugar con un mechón de mi pelo, peleando contra la agonía en la que me estaba sumiendo.

_Se fuerte, Bella, tienes que estar bien por ella_, me dije a mi misma escuchando la voz de Reneesme en la planta baja haciéndole preguntas a Charlie sobre las fotos.

Suspiré sonoramente y conseguí mover mi cuerpo para desempacar las cosas de las maletas. No me llevó mucho tiempo hacerlo, ya que la mayoría de mis cosas habían quedado aquí y la mayoría de las cosas eran de Reneesme, a las cuales encontré lugar con facilidad. Debía recordarme a mi misma, decirle a Alice que no le comprara tanta ropa a mi hija. Después de llevar algunas cosas de mi pequeña al baño, bajé las escaleras para ir a ver a Reneesme sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar.

Al oírme giró su cabeza rápidamente hacia mí y me sonrió mostrándome los pequeños hoyuelos de sus mejillas.

—Mami, ¿puedes…? — dejó la pregunta incompleta mientras acercaba sus pequeñas manos nívea a la pequeña maletita que estaba al lado suyo y vi una pequeña radio móvil con reproductor de CD's, cortesía de Phil para su último cumpleaños.

Ya sabía a donde terminaría esto, escucharía _mi nana_ nuevamente. Era una costumbre que tenía Reneesme de oírla todos los días como mínimo dos veces. Atiné a sonreírle forzosamente.

—Claro — asentí y me acerqué hasta el sillón para sentarme a su lado y estiré el brazo para agarrar la radio mientras ella rebuscaba dentro de su pequeña maletita.

—¡Te encontré! — exclamó victoriosa y se volteaba para mi extendiendo, emocionada, un CD.

Al agarrarlo, la agonía que había sentido momentos atrás volvió a apoderarse de mi pecho. Vacilé un instante antes de sacarlo de la cajita de cristal y lo coloqué en la radio. Pulse "_play_" y la melodía comenzó a sonar, hundiéndome en mi depresión.

Reneesme inclinó su cabeza para mi lado y la posó en mis piernas, suspirando armoniosamente. Llevé mis manos hasta su cabeza y con una de ellas, comencé a acariciar su largo cabello. Estuvimos allí un minuto escuchando una parte de la melodía, en nuestros mundos respectivamente.

Yo, personalmente, comencé a imaginarme el compositor de aquella magnifica pieza, interpretándola en un hermoso piano negro de cola. Su rostro sereno y hermoso de color níveo, parecía compenetrarse con cada nota de aquella dulce melodía. Las notas revoloteaban en la gran estancia gracias a sus magníficos dedos, los cuales las hacían sonar con un profundo sentimiento, tan profundo como el amor que _nos_ teníamos. Sus ojos verdes me miraron con dulzura y yo comencé a notar las palabras ocultas en la melodía. Un sentir mutuo, _nuestro_ sentir.

«_Sí pudiese soñar, soñaría contigo una y otra vez. Sólo pídemelo, y mi alma sin reservas te entregaré_»_._

Los ojos se me llenaron de las lágrimas mientras recordaba.

_Edward, yo…._

El timbre sonó y me costó un poco volver a la realidad. Limpié mis lágrimas y me levanté del sillón sin hacer despertar a Reneesme, que se había dormido no sé cuándo.

Corrí tratando de no tropezarme con mis propios pies y al abrir la puerta me encontré con Jacob.

—¡Bella! — exclamó Jake al ver y se abalanzó para abrazarme.

—Jacob… no pue-do… respirar… — me quejé tratando de tomar el suficiente aire para que mis pulmones no doliesen.

Riendo a carcajadas, se alejó de mí.

Le hice seña que pasase adentro y él se limitó a seguir mi indicación.

—¿Cómo estás, Bella? — me preguntó con las manos en los bolsillos de su vaquero desgastado — ¿Te sientes cómoda?

Lo miré con el entrecejo y mis labios fruncidos.

—Me siento bien — le contesté con frialdad. Odio cuando se ponen de esa forma. Decidí cambiar de tema al notar que estaba abriendo la boca para seguir con ello — ¿Y qué tal todo en la reserva, Jake?

—Bueno… todo está de maravilla. Nada fuera de lo común — contestó, carraspeando —. Ya sabes, escuela, trabajo, tarea, soportar a Leah con su malhumor. Lo de siempre. Aunque…

Se detuvo en la entrada de la sala de estar y calló repentinamente. Vi sus ojos posados en Reneesme. No era algo raro. Jacob la quería mucho y Reneesme siempre se le pegaba como garrapata cada vez que lo veía.

—¿Aunque? — lo incité a seguir, pero noté que su expresión había cambiado. Estaba molesto — ¿Jake?

Suspiró cansinamente.

—Bella… se sincera. ¿Estás cómoda aquí en Forks?

Supe a qué se refería cuando sus ojos llenos de preocupación miraron la radio reproduciendo la melodía y luego los posó en mí.

Desvíe mi mirada de él y la posé en mi hija. Pensar en ella, me hacía más fácil todo lo demás. Mis dedos se aferraron a los bordes de las mangas de mi blusa azul, súbitamente sudorosos. Dejé pasar un minuto en el cual esperé a que el nudo en mi garganta se deshiciera al menos un poco. Suspiré, notando mi respiración irregular.

—Reneesme quiso escucharla… sabes que le gusta mucho mi nana — le contesté pero al ver que esto no le convencía, tomé aire y lo miré con una sonrisa en mis labios —. Estoy bien Jake. De verdad.

Y sentí nuevamente lágrimas por mis mejillas.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Ok, se que para las lectoras que siguen esta historia desde el comienzo es raro pero de verdad, era necesario editar todo el archivo. ¡Por eso, **Bella Traición** viene con trama absolutamente mejorada y sin errores! Los capítulos ya subidos, los colgaré cada dos semanas. Y mientras tanto iremos trabajando con mi Beta en los nuevos que de verdad, y siendo sincera, a la historia solo le faltaban unos siete más. En este primero, no hubo muchos cambios, solo dos. Así que no hay mucha diferencia.**

**Espero que les agrade y las lectoras de siempre, no se preocupen por no poder dejar reviews. Si quieren pueden hacerlo de forma anónima. **

**¡Gracias por su paciencia y que disfruten del capítulo! **

~Poemusician.


	3. Hogar, dulce hogar

**Disclaimer!** Los personajes de The Twilight Saga pertenecen a Meyer. ¿Y yo? Esta historia.

**Gracias a mi Beta Darla Gilmore por su dedicación y paciencia conmigo y esta historia. ¡Eres genial! Y millones de gracias a las chicas de Betas FanFiction por mandármela, ni esta vida me alcanzara para mostrarles lo agradecida que estoy. ¡Ustedes son únicas!**

* * *

**Bella Traición**

**Capítulo 2:**

Hogar, dulce hogar.

«_I hope that everybody __understand_»

**.**

Debo decir que estuve muy agradecida con Jacob por no abordar más el tema durante el resto de la tarde. Me daba tiempo para pensar y plantearme nuevamente mis motivos por los que estaba nuevamente en Forks. Bien. _Primera,_ que había vuelto porque estaba dispuesta a mostrar que yo no era ninguna cobarde y terminaría el último año del instituto aquí, aunque fuese el último semestre. La _segunda_ razón es porque en mi escuela de Phoenix había levantado rumores cuando, sin saber cómo, todos se enteraron de mi situación. Y _tercera_, Reneesme. La mayoría de las personas que ella quería estaban aquí y podía notar lo triste que se ponía cada vez que las visitas se iban.

Cuando noté que estaba anocheciendo, le dije a Jacob que se quedara a comer a lo que Reneesme se mostró muy contenta, ella lo quería mucho. Decidí preparar espaguetis con crema de champiñones y sorprendentemente me vi muy entretenida preparando la cena mientras sentados en las sillas de la cocina, mi amigo escuchaba a mi pequeña hija comentando lo diferente que era Forks de Phoenix pero que no estaba para nada disconforme, mostrando un gran interés por este pequeño pueblo. Jacob prometió a Reneesme llevarla a la Reserva el próximo fin de semana.

Comenzamos a comer tranquilamente cuando Charlie volvió a casa. La cena fue transcurrida con la voz de Reneesme que hacía preguntas sobre el tiempo, lo verde de los bosques y esas cosas. Aspectos que caracterizaban a Forks.

—Hay poquito sol a la mañana — comentó con su musical voz luego de haber tragado su último bocado.

—Bells — me llamó Jacob y me miró preocupado —. Sé que te dije que tendría el monovolumen listo para ti pero hay una pieza que no consigo aún. Lo siento de verdad.

—No te preocupes Jake, mañana iré caminando. No es mucho — lo tranquilicé.

—¡Yo quiero ir, mami! — exclamó Reneesme con una sonrisa.

—No me parece buena idea que vayas caminando, Bella — dijo Charlie, al parecer no muy tranquilo —. Sí quieres, yo puedo llevarte.

Esa idea hizo que me atragantara con el agua que estaba tomando. Lo miré asustada, eso no me agradó.

—Papá, yo voy a ir mañana después del almuerzo porque tengo que entregar los papeles que faltan — traté de escabullirme. No me agradaba el hecho de que tuviera que ir al instituto en el auto de policía. Fruncí mis labios —. De verdad. Voy a estar bien…

Agradecí cuando el teléfono sonó, no quería tener una discusión a estas alturas, y automáticamente me dirigí a atenderlo.

—¿Hola? — dije cuando tuve el auricular en mi oreja.

—Bella, estoy enojada contigo — susurró una voz de soprano. Alice. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar —. ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a Forks de nuevo sin avisarme? ¿Acaso no somos mejores amigas? Me he enterado por papá porque sino...

—Alice, todo fue muy repentino, además…

—Sería arriesgado que hubieras llamado a casa por Jasper y Emmett, lo sé — se me adelantó, sonando frustrada —. Juro que cada vez me dan más ganas de…

—Tranquilízate ¿quieres? — le rogué, sabiendo que era capas de hacer lo que estaba pensando. Me recosté en la pared, frotándome la frente.

—Me resultó raro llamarte a este teléfono. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Bella — comentó como si fuera un chiste. —. Casi te llamo a Phoenix — rió.

Reí con ella un rato aunque mi risa fuera apagada. No estaba de un ánimo estupendo.

—¿Estás cómoda aquí?

Reboleé los ojos, molesta. Comenzaba a tener ganas de golpearme contra la pared.

—No tu también, Alice. Estoy cansada de escuchar la misma pregunta — me quejé, haciendo notar el enojo en mi tono de voz.

—Está bien, solo quería asegurarme — se defendió, suspirando — ¿Mañana iras al instituto?

Gemí internamente al recordar el día de mañana.

Dejé pasar unos segundos antes de responder, segura de lo que iba a decir.

—Claro, pero iré más o menos después del almuerzo. Quiero evitar a mucha gente allí.

—Entiendo — musitó pensativa — ¿Jacob terminó el monovolumen?

Perpleja, pasé una mano por la cabeza. ¿Cómo es que sabía del auto?

—No. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Un silencio se prolongó durante un minuto en el cual comencé a impacientarme. No era común en Alice tardar tanto en contestarme.

—¿Alice? — la llamé preocupada.

—Escúchame, Bella, un auto mañana te pasara buscar — comentó con una rapidez que tuve que prestar suma atención. Escuché como suspiró —. Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir hablando.

—Está bien – asentí descontenta. Tenía tantas ganas de hablar con ella. Guardé silencio durante un momento.

—¿Bella?

—¿Hm?

—¡Me alegro que hayas vuelto, amiga! — exclamó con alegre melancolía para luego cortar la comunicación.

Colgué el teléfono y miré el piso, perdida.

* * *

Al día siguiente, como lo había planeado, estaba frente al Instituto Forks.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve cerca aquí, pero aunque sienta esta ansiedad inexplicable, me sentía cómoda. Mi antigua escuela estaba a pocos metros, mientras los edificios donde realizaría mi último curso los tenía frente a mis ojos. Tenía que reconocer que extrañaba el lugar ya que aquí había vivido los mejores años de mi vida. Recordaba que siendo más joven miraba hacia las instalaciones de los cursos superiores imaginándome más adulta, lista para salir al mundo, para estudiar una profesión, con una licencia de conducción y la edad mínima requerida para votar. Seguían teniendo el mismo aspecto, un conjunto de edificios bajos, todos de dos pisos y con el aspecto de pertenecer a la década de los cincuenta. En un pueblo tan pequeño todos los alumnos de bachillerato estábamos cerca aunque la escuela primaria, en la cual no alcancé a estudiar, se encontraba en el otro extremo, a varios kilómetros. Creó que debería preocuparme por el hecho de que aun recordara perfectamente cómo llegar.

—Bueno, Bella, hemos llegado — me anunció Esme sonriéndome, justo cuando estacionó en uno de los pocos lugares libres del aparcamiento.

Suspiré pasivamente mientras echaba una mirada al asiento trasero del coche, donde se hallaba dormida mi pequeña Reneesme, reconfortada por el calor que le brindaba el pequeño tapado, cortesía de Alice en su última visita en Phoenix. Me entretuve notando lo hermoso que lucía su cabello ante el color claro del abrigo.

—Muchas gracias, Esme, no deberías haberte molestado — le agradecí. Sentí mi garganta cerrarse en cuanto la miré de nuevo. _Demasiada generosidad_, me recordé dolida.

Noté el atisbo en su mirada. Ella siempre sería amorosa conmigo, sé que suena un poco engreído y pretenciosos dadas las circunstancias, pero Esme brindaba amor en todo momento y cuando se enteró de _mi_ verdad, no me abandonó. Junto con Carlisle me siguieron aceptando, hasta podría jurar que cuando se enteraron de mi embarazo estaban rebosando de felicidad a pesar de lo qué había hecho.

—Nunca serás un problema para nosotros, Bella — una de sus frías manos, algo característico en los Cullen, acarició mi mejilla. Me estremecí ante un recuerdo lejano —. Sabes que siempre serás parte de la familia.

De acuerdo. Eso no me ayudó para nada. Es más, me hizo sentir más culpable de lo que ya me sentía y noté el vacío en mi estomago. Le debía algo a Esme. _Por favor no llores ahora_, me rogué en mi fuero interno cuando el nudo en la garganta se hizo más doloroso. Un síntoma desencadena otro, ya lo tenía asumido por experiencia.

Esperé un minuto hasta que pude responder.

—Gracias, Esme. Tú y Carlisle se han portado de maravilla conmigo. Me han dado tanto mientras yo… — mi respiración jadeó.

—Tranquila, Bella. Todos estamos contentos de tenerte de vuelta. A ti y a Reneesme — sonrió con un profundo cariño que inundaba sus ojos pero por detrás de ella, vi la tristeza.

Agaché la cabeza perdiendo el contacto con Esme. Respiré profundamente con los ojos cerrados, organizando mis ideas. Sonreí forzosamente tomando el pequeño bolso que había traído entre mis manos y me dispuse a bajar del auto.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites, llamas ¿sí? — me preguntó mientras sacaba a Reneesme del asiento trasero y la cargaba en mis brazos.

—Claro Esme.

Cerré la puerta y di la vuelta por detrás, para despedirme. Miré a Esme y mi despedida quedó perdida en alguna parte de mi garganta. ¡Oh, no! Su frente estaba crispada de preocupación, podía notar en su mirada que algo le preocupaba. Algo que la hacía sentir triste.

Creo que mi voluntad estuvo a punto de flaquear de no ser por haberme aferrado más fuerte de Reneesme. _No ahora, Bella_, me grité a mi misma.

—Todo se solucionara — comentó Esme mirándome cariñosamente —. Siempre estaremos juntos como una familia.

Solo pude asentir y tras haberme dado vuelta para haber comenzado a alegarme, escuché el motor del Mercedes ronronear a mis espaldas para luego alejarse rápidamente. Sonreí al recordar que todos tenían la costumbre de conducir rápido.

Miré con cierto pavor la entrada del instituto, desierta a esta hora del día. Ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo por lo que todos los estudiantes estarían en sus respectivas clases y no tendría por qué cruzarme con alguien conocido. Nadie me vería, ya que estaba decidida a caminar hasta la oficina principal rodeando todo el establecimiento por fuera. Menos posibilidades de encontrarme con alguien, fuera quien fuera.

Respiré profundamente mientras trataba de animarme a mí misma aunque poco ayudase. Acomodé mejor a Reneesme entre mis brazos y retomé la marcha con paso vacilante.

El aire estaba frío y temblé levemente cuando una suave brisa surcó mi camino. Me estremecí cuando mi cabello se meció en la misma dirección, dejando descubierta la piel de mi cuello. Apreté los dientes para no temblar como me era costumbre. La punta de la nariz se me congeló ante el corte de la brisa fría.

Anduve, siguiendo mi plan de rodear la institución por fuera, en silencio de mi parte pero escuchando mis constantes pisadas, apresuradas por llegar a destino, y la acompasada respiración de Reneesme chocando con un costado de la base de mi garganta. Esto último me causaba cosquillas muy agradables. Era una fortuna que aun fuera lo suficientemente pequeña y liviana para no cansarme su peso. Cuando doblé la esquina para llegar a la oficina principal, me encontré con una figura familiar.

Detuve mi caminar pausadamente notando como el rubio cabello de la persona caía hasta la mitad de su espalda y escuchando mis pasos, se volteó para perforarme con sus ojos.

—¡Bella! — exclamó Rosalie cuando me vio y con su figura perfecta, se aproximó a mí.

Reneesme se movió inquieta en mis brazos media dormida y rodeó mi cuello con sus pequeños brazos. La miré para notar su mirada soñolienta posada en mí para llevarla después hacia Rosalie. El pequeño mohín en sus labios se transformó en una suave sonrisa.

—Gracias a Dios que llegaste — suspiró aliviada, abrazándome en forma de bienvenida, por el costado contrario de donde tenía a Reneesme. Luego estiró sus manos hacia mi hija quién elevó sus brazos en su dirección para ser cargada por ella. Yo cedí de buena manera. —. Reneesme, cuanto has crecido.

Porque Rosalie adoraba a Reneesme, por algo era una _especie_ de tía para ella. Debía de reconocer que mi relación con ella se hizo todavía más fuerte cuando di a luz a mi hija, aunque aún las viejas advertencia de mi amigan no quedaron en el olvido.

Rosalie fue la segunda amiga que hice aquí en Forks, luego de Alice. Las tres siempre habíamos sido muy unidas y nos dábamos apoyo mutuo. Desde el tema romance hasta los problemas familiares, en mi caso la separación de Charlie y mamá mientras que con Rosalie era el hecho de quedar huérfana con su hermano Jasper, quienes habían sido adoptados por los Cullen a la edad de ocho años. Todos estábamos unidos y hasta a veces nos llamábamos hermanas entre nosotras por el hecho de que Rosalie estaba con Emmett luego de un montón de cosas, Alice y Jasper que en el momento en que se vieron por primera vez supieron que estarían juntos; y por último, Edward y yo con nuestra amistad/romance que hubo en los primeros dos años desde que llegué cuando tenía 10 años hasta que decidimos ser novios oficialmente. Éramos todos muy… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Predestinados a nuestro futuro desde hacía mucho tiempo? Creo que jamás podre encontrarle el justificativo que fuera entendible para los de afuera, salvo para los Cullen y yo.

—Tía Rose… — bostezó Reneesme para luego acomodarse en sus brazos y quedar profundamente dormida.

Rosalie depositó un beso en sus cabellos y me sonrió.

—Pensé que no vendrías al ver la hora que era pero me alivie cuando Esme me dijo que ya te había dejado aquí.

—No te hubieras molestado Rosalie — dije, sonriendo medianamente — ¿Alice te dijo que me esperaras aquí? — adiviné.

Suspiró, sonriendo todavía.

—Estaba muy emocionada hoy, se le notaba demasiado. Llegué a pensar que la descubrirían, por eso me pidió que viniera. No queríamos que hicieras todo esto sola sin algún apoyo moral.

Asentí silenciosamente. Más tarde debería agradecerle a Alice por el favor. Ahora debía concentrarme en hacer todos los trámites que le faltaron a Charlie para que yo pudiese cursar lo que faltaba del año aquí, en el instituto.

Entramos en silencio a la cálida oficina llena de luz. Creo que internamente agradecí que todo fuera tan similar a mi antiguo edificio, una sala pequeña de estar con unas cuantas sillas, los premios y noticias del año pegadas en las paredes y las plantas en las masetas de plástico. Si fuera otro tipo de persona me resultaría espeluznante la similitud entre un lugar y el otro.

Rosalie dejó a Reneesme en una de las sillas de la sala de estar y se unió conmigo en el mostrador esperando a que señora pelirroja levantara la vista y me atendiese. La vi alzar la mirada y me sorprendió encontrarme con la señora Cope. ¿Acaso había sido trasladada alas oficinas de los cursos superiores? No tuve tiempo de meditar mi duda porque por la forma en que sus ojos me miraron, pude llegar a jurar que me esperaba. ¿Acaso siempre se sabe todo en este pequeño pueblito? Debería estar desechando la idea de pasar inadvertida hoy, tal vez _muchas_ personas esperaban verme.

—¿Bella? — tartamudeó la mujer, al parecer, sin poder creerlo. Contuve el aire cuando me reconoció, creo que nunca se olvidó de mí. ¡Oh Dios! Solo pude asentir tras darle una ojeada a la cara inexpresiva de Rosalie.

—Señora Cope, vengo a entregar los papeles que faltan para que pueda empezar el semestre — me adelanté, tratando de bloquear cualquier posibilidad de pregunta por parte de la mujer.

Frunció el entrecejo durante un instante y acercándose al mostrador, me sonrió.

—Por supuesto — dijo, rebuscando de inmediato entre unos cuantos documentos apilados en el escritorio tras su espalda. Se volvió a nosotras al tiempo en que yo había sacado los últimos papeles que faltaban entre ellos, la constancia del permiso de intercambio de la secundaria de Phoenix, la libreta de calificaciones, una fotocopia del documento de identidad y el bucodental, para poder entregárselos.

Mi expediente en esta secundaria estaba un poquito gordo, tal vez por las veces en que me había metido en problemas a causa de alguna locura de quién sabe que miembro de la familia Cullen. Me reí internamente y le entregué los papeles. La señora Cope los revisó uno por uno, acomodándolos al final de la carpeta y luego me entregó el horario de las clases. Observé con terror que teníamos gimnasia, algo obvio ya que aquí era obligatorio todos los años. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Rosalie reírse maliciosamente ante mi expresión. Seguro que lo consideraba un leve castigo para mí. ¡Odio gimnasia!

—Bella… — me llamó la señora Cope mirándome seria. A mí lado Rosalie la miró —. Falta el certificado de buena salud.

—Oh… lo olvidé — musité descolocada. ¿Tendría que ir a ver a Carlisle al hospital?

—¡No te preocupes Bella, lo tengo yo! — exclamó Rosalie posando su mano en mi hombro —. Solo necesitamos ir a buscarlo al _auto_.

Asentí robóticamente mirándola y me volví hacia Reneesme, quién seguía dormida, para tomarla entre mis brazos.

—Bella… creo que no es buena idea que la pasees tanto por aquí — me advirtió Rosalie notando lo que iba a hacer —. Hace mucho frío y además no me quiero imaginar si alguien te llega a ver con ella en brazos — hizo una mueca.

Miré a Reneesme durante un instante y mi mente viajó hacia una situación muy poco agradable. Una muchedumbre de gente viéndome pasear con Reneesme en brazos luego de mi ausencia y de pronto me imaginé rodeada de todas esas personas preguntándome sobre mi hija, sacando deducciones. ¡Rayos! Me acobardé ante la expectativa, había personas que no me podían ver, no debían verme aún. Era necesario no exponerla ante tanta gente, no quería que la mirasen con malos ojos.

—Señora Cope — la llamó Rosalie inclinándose sobre le mostrador. Yo me encaminé hacia Reneesme para acariciarle sus rizos suavemente —. ¿No le importaría cuidar a la pequeña por un momento mientras nosotras vamos a buscar el certificado de buena salud? — pude notar la melosidad y la inocencia impregnadas en su voz. Típico de los Cullen, siempre hacían eso cuando querían conseguir algo y siempre con óptimos resultados. ¿Por qué esta vez sería la excepción?

Noté como la mujer me miraba mientras yo estaba con Reneesme, me di cuenta de que sus ojos se ensanchaban de sorpresa. De seguro, los chismes empezarían muy, pero muy pronto. Pensé en decirle que no le dijera a nadie de la niña sin embargo eso levantaría más sospechas y más suposiciones, por lo que me mordí la lengua.

—Claro — asintió amablemente, aunque sabía que tenía curiosidad por saber quién era esta adorable criatura.

Con temor, deposité un beso en la cabeza de Reneesme y seguí a Rosalie fuera de la oficina.

—Tranquila, todo saldrá bien — trató de tranquilizarme notando mi ausencia al verme tropezar con mis propios pies.

—Es solo que los chismes se darán más rápido de lo que quiero que se den — refunfuñé osca —. No quiero que mi hija sea el centro de atención. En este pueblo todo se sabe — metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi campera, apretándolos fuertemente.

Rió divertida, disfrutando algún chiste privado y yo la fulminé con la mirada.

—¿Te sorprenderías mucho si te digo que tu regreso aquí es sumamente secreto y que nadie lo sabe?

Abrí los ojos como platos, totalmente sorprendida.

—¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?

—Tu padre jamás trajo papeles antes, solo se los dio a Alice y hoy recién los entregaron dando constancia de que te incorporarías. Tú trajiste la mayoría recién. ¿No te diste cuenta lo sorprendida que estaba la señora Cope?

Abría la boca para responder pero no podía. ¿Quiere decir que Charlie me mintió? ¿Los Cullen hicieron todo?

—Alice se encontró con Charlie hoy muy temprano y vinieron, discretamente, para inscribirte. La pobre señora Cope, pensó que llegarías más adelante pero no hoy – volvió a carcajearse y más por mi expresión.

—¡No es gracioso, Rosalie! — me quejé cuando nos detuvimos en el medio del aparcamiento y noté donde nos habíamos detenido. Al ver aquel flameante Volvo, la garganta se me cerró en un poderoso nudo y mi estomago se retorció. Entonces recordé a que mi amiga había enfatizado, con un misterioso significado, la palabra «auto» en la oficina. La nariz se me congestiono rápidamente.

Rosalie me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y juntas nos acercamos al auto. La observé abrir la puerta del conductor y meterse dentro. Yo solo pude estar quieta echando raíces en el suelo sin parpadear, hundiéndome en mis tortuosos recuerdos. Aquel pasado lejano tan bello y perfecto, era justamente _pasado_. Un pasado que dejé por el bien de alguien.

_Edward_, gemí internamente. ¿Cómo es que seguía viva? ¿Cómo es que seguía en pie? Todo había perdido color desde la última vez lo vi, que lo abandoné. El agonizante dolor que llevaba a cuestas desde hacía casi cuatro años, se esparcía como un veneno por todo mi cuerpo, llevándome al punto de que tuve que apoyarme en el vehículo. Todo volvía a mí, como una película. Torturándome y haciéndome desgarrar por dentro hasta desangrar. Necesidad. _Lo necesitaba_, necesitaba todo de él como el éxtasis o la heroína para un drogadicto, pero la cuestión es que era semejante a una droga. _Mi droga personal_. Su sonrisa, sus manos compasivas, sus ojos verdes, su cuerpo, su voz, su aroma. Su bondad, su amor, su felicidad. Todo. Me sentía una muerta viviente sin él. Simplemente no vivía, era una vida agonizante. Cada día sentía que moría un poco más, cada vez más muerta estaba. Todo lo que conocí del amor, fue con él y para él. Yo había sido hecha para amarlo, me era como respirar. Una necesidad básica de sobrevivencia, teniéndolo a él no necesitaba nada más. El resto no me importaba. A su lado siempre sería el cielo, pero mi vida ahora era el mismísimo infierno porque no estaba él, porque le estaba ocultando el gran obsequio que me dio. El amor que sentíamos era inexplicable, lo sabíamos. Nos era imposible sobrevivir sin el otro pese a nuestra juventud, a que ni siquiera habíamos comenzado a vivir. Entonces sentí el anhelo de verlo, tocarlo, hablarle, decirle todo. La última idea me acobardó mucho.

¿Edward me extrañaría? ¿Sentiría la misma agonía que yo, acrecentándose día tras día, instante tras instante? ¿Sentiría el dolor de la distancia que nos separaba? ¿Todavía me amaba con la misma fuerza?

—Oh, no Bella… — le escuché decir a Rosalie al verme así.

Quería creer que sí, él me había jurado amarme por la eternidad aunque no pegara en el contexto, pero yo le creía. Que no importaría la distancia. Cada palabra que me había dicho.

Rosalie me abrazó con fuerza y oculté mi rostro en su cuello, llorando. Me sentía sin voluntad, otra vez. Yo no podía sola con esto. Lo necesitaba, Reneesme lo necesitaba.

Todo esto era absurdo y ridículo. Ya había pasado por este estado cuando lo dejé, pero necesitaba desahogarme aunque odiara mostrarme débil. ¿Pero de qué servía? Todos ya lo sabían, pero me ayudaban a creer mi propia mentira.

—Todo estará bien.

—No — balbuceé patéticamente, ahogándome en mi llanto —. Edward se va a enterar y me va a odiar. Algún día se va a enterar porque se qué no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para estar sin él. No me va a querer más.

Mis piernas perdieron fuerza y traje conmigo a Rosalie al piso frío.

—No Bella, te equivocas — negó acariciándome el pelo —. Él sufrió al igual que tu, sigue sufriendo. Edward te sigue amando. Yo lo sé.

La respiración se me cortó y la miré sin poder creérmelo.

—De verdad, sabes que jamás te mentiría con algo como eso — suspiró —. Pero, Bella, ahora debes mostrarte fuerte por Reneesme, ella te necesita. No decaigas, por favor. Él te va a entender si le cuentas la verdad.

_La verdad_, me repetí en mi fuero interno. Siempre se me da bien olvidar las cosas dolorosas que vivo pero este sufrimiento me supera siempre, que es imposible olvidar y más cuando me enteré que yo era un impedimento para su futuro. Es tonto pero siempre quise lo mejor para Edward, y este sufrimiento me lo merezco, tal vez, por retenerlo conmigo y no darle su oportunidad por el futuro que siempre quiso. ¿Es suficiente justificativo eso para una traición como esta? Yo por él, daría hasta mi propia vida.

Apoyé la cabeza en el Volvo mirando la nada fijamente, aún derramando lágrimas. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve llorando en silencio con la mente en blanco pero reaccioné cuando Rosalie cerró la puerta del conductor y se puso de pie. Me tendió la mano y la tomé con una media sonrisa.

—Gracias, Rose, sin ti no sé qué haría — le agradecí, dándole un pequeño abrazo.

—¡Hey, te dije que te apoyaría hasta donde pudiera! — exclamó con una sonrisa mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

Respiré hondo varias veces y caminamos hacia la oficina de vuelta en un cómodo silencio. Al entrar nos dirigimos directamente hacia le mostrador donde estaba una profesora con unos papeles en mano. Parecía apurada.

—¿Dónde esta la Señora Cope? — preguntó Rosalie al no verla.

Yo me volteé para ver cómo estaba Reneesme…

—No sé… cuando llegué no estaba aquí.

Me agarré del borde del mostrador con desesperación sin quitar la vista de la silla vacía.

—Rose… — gemí asustada sintiendo mis ojos nublarse de lágrimas otra vez —. Rose, Reneesme no…

—¿Bella? — preguntó girándose para mirarame, preocupada.

No había aire en mis pulmones. Aunque inspirara oxigeno no llegaba, se quedaba atrapado en la garganta. Tragué pesado, desesperada. No podía ser, la silla estaba vacía, Reneesme no estaba. El aire pasó por mi garganta al fin, raspándola dolorosamente y contuve. Expiré e inspiré nuevamente, aclarándome la garganta.

—Reneesme no está, Rosalie.

Escuché su respiración cortarse y se dio cuenta también.

—¿Profesora Goff, usted no vio a una niña pequeña sentada en aquella silla? — le oí preguntar. Yo solo no podía dejar de ver a la silla, respirando con dificultad. Quería salir corriendo y buscarla, pero mis pies no se movían. Todo mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil.

—No, estaba vacío cuando llegué hace un momento y…

No esperé más y mi cuerpo se movió solo.

Salí al exterior con la garganta cerrada y el corazón latiéndome peligrosamente fuerte.

—¡Reneesme! — grité fuertemente.

Silencio.

La puerta se abrió atrás de mí y me volteé para encontrarme con Rose. Noté el atisbo de miedo y desesperación en su rostro.

—Vamos a buscarla, no debe estar muy lejos.

Sólo pude asentir sin respirar y comenzamos a buscarla por los alrededores. Cada pequeño lugar lo revisábamos pero no dábamos con ella y cada fallo, hacía desesperarme más.

No debí haberla dejado sola, tendría que haberla tenido conmigo siempre. Jamás pensé en que ella se iría, creí que para cuando yo hubiera vuelto, ella seguiría durmiendo. Tantos peligros hay y ella siendo tan inocente y pura, no podía caer. Vi la carretera y se me cruzó una imagen de Reneesme estando ahí parada, perdida, mi pobre bebé, mientras alguien pasaba por ahí y se la llevaba. Cerré los ojos con fuerza desechando la idea. No, ella esta bien. Nada malo le pasó.

Vimos a una mujer del personal de limpieza de la escuela y nos detuvimos a preguntarle, o más bien Rosalie le preguntó porque yo no estaba en condiciones de hablar bien y como corresponde. Gracias a Dios que la mujer la vio entrando en la cafetería, eso quería decir que ella estaba bien. Sonreí contenta y en seguida fuimos para el instituto.

Cuando entramos en la cafetería no estaba allí por lo que calculamos que estaría dentro del establecimiento, en algún corredor.

—¿Qué haces? — le pregunté a Rosalie al verla sacar el móvil y marcar un número.

—Llamó a Alice — me contestó y retomamos la marcha.

Algún corredor, cualquiera la vería y se preguntaría por ella. Me imaginé a Reneesme hablando con algún alumno, contestándole que me buscaba, a mí, a su mamá, a Isabella Swan. Sacudí la cabeza al sentir un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda.

—Alice, necesitamos tu ayuda – habló Rose cuando salimos de la cafetería —. Reneesme se perdió y está dentro del colegio pero no sabemos dónde…. No preguntes nada, si lo sé. Bien, dentro de quince minutos — colgó y me miró —. Bella mejor separémonos para buscarla más rápido, dentro de un rato los chicos salen y nos ayudan. Alice les avisara a Jasper y a Emmett.

Tragué saliva con dificultad.

—¡De acuerdo, cualquier cosa me llamas a mi móvil, Rose! — exclamé casi en un grito cuando comencé a correr a largo del pasillo. Antes de voltear la cabeza hacia delante solo pude ver como ella asentía con la cabeza.

Visualicé en plano del colegio en mi mente.

Si Rosalie seguía su búsqueda hacia delante le tocaría el edificio uno y dos además del gimnasio mientras que yo debería revisar los restantes, tres y cuatro. Sonreí en lo más profundo de mí porque así no me encontraría con alguien conocido pero eso ya no me tenía con mucha preocupación e importancia porque mi hija se había perdido en el último lugar que me hubiera gustado. Aquí, en el instituto.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve buscándola y a la quinta caída que tuve por tropezarme con una baldosa mis rodillas quedaron muy doloridas que parecían prenderse fuego por los raspones. Estaba al punto del colapso en cualquier momento. La única cosa a la que me aferraba para no caer en la locura, mi salvavidas, se había perdido. Era igual o peor la desesperación que sentía como cuando dejé a Edward. Agonizante, tortuoso.

Estaba saliendo del edificio cuatro cuando sonó el zumbido casi nasal del timbre y me envaré como una piedra en el lugar. ¡Oh no! El timbre había sonado, eso quería decir que las clases habían terminado. Iba ser más difícil encontrar a Reneesme, pero eso quería decir que todos me iban a ver. Un vergonzoso pavor me invadió y eché a correr por el pasillo, dirigiéndome hacia la entrada del colegio. Por suerte no tropecé pero pude notar varias mirada posadas en mí, miradas de reconocimiento. En un momento de mi carrera, el celular vibró dentro del bolsillo trasero de mi vaquero pero no le presté atención. Mi mente estaba abnegada en prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuera el hecho de salir de aquí.

Parecía interminable los pasillos pero al final llegué a la puerta de entrada del instituto un poco abarrotado cuando una voz conocida me llamó entre el gentío.

Me volteé para encontrarme con Mike Newton respaldado por Jessica Stanley, Eric Yorkie, Angela Weber. Mi corazón se detuvo durante un instante sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

—¡Bella! — exclamó Jessica abalanzándose prácticamente sobre mí. Yo solo pude quedar allí mirando a los demás de forma incrédula. Esto no podía estar pasando…

Los brazos de Jessica me aplastaron durante un instante para lugar soltarme y me vi en medio de una especie de ronda. No podía volver para atrás porque entraría de nuevo al edificio y eso era algo que no quería.

—¡Wow Bella! Pensamos que nunca volverías — comentó Mike extremadamente feliz.

¡Esto no podía estar pasando! ¡Todos mis esfuerzos por no encontrarme con nadie se habían ido a la basura en cuestión de minutos! ¡Y todo porque la Señora Cope no había cuidado como debía de mi hija!

La radiante sonrisa instalada en el rostro de Mike y Eric me hizo acordar a algo. En mi antigua estadía en Forks, ellos pensaban en mi en algo más que amiga y eso molestaba un poco a Edward, en especial cuando Mike trató de invitarme a salir.

—¿Cómo has estado? — me preguntó Eric un poco ansioso.

No contesté, solo los observé a ellos y viceversa.

_¡Por favor tierra trágame!_, grité en mi fuero interno.

—¡Cuidado! — estalló una voz masculina, seguida de una risotada familiar, al mismo tiempo que unas manos gigantescas me tomaban de los costados alzándome levemente, sacándome de la ronda.

Tras alejarnos un poco del gentío, fui depositada en el piso. Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con Emmett.

—Sigues siendo igual de divertida, Bella — me mofó con una sonrisa divertida. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Gracias, Emmett — mascullé, todo el buen humor que pareció florecer cuando deje de estar rodeada en aquella ronda, se fue automáticamente.

Rió nuevamente, sin embargo no duró mucho. Se puso serio en cuanto Rosalie, Jasper y Alice se unieron a nosotros. Noté las miradas de absolutamente todo los presentes, se posaban en nosotros con curiosidad. Casi como en los viejos tiempos. _Casi_.

—¡Bella! — me abrazó Alice estrujándome con sus delgados brazos. Oculté mi rostro en su hombro y me largué a llorar como una tonta —. Todo estará bien, ya la encontraremos. Estamos todos juntos en esto. Solo esperemos a que se despeje el lugar…

Me separé de ella, mirándola aún derramando lágrimas y asentí. Luego de que Jasper me abrazase en forma de saludo, me llevé mi mano derecha al rostro para comenzar a comerme las uñas de los nervios. Todo esto me estaba superando. Tenía que encontrar a Reneesme rápido e irme ya, pero Alice dijo que había que esperar allí hasta que todos se fueran para no levantar sospechas. Eso me puso más impaciente de lo que estaba.

Mike y los demás se acercaron a nosotros, para ver qué me pasaba a lo que Alice les contestó que se debía a que estaba muy contenta de haber vuelto. Internamente esperé a que se conformaran con esa mentira y se fueran, no estaba para saludar a nadie. Mi mente estaba en blanco, de seguro entraría en pánico – ya me sentía con pánico –. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar, y tratar de no llamar la atención, más de lo que ya había hecho. Por una extraña razón me sentía fuera de lugar, quería irme a casa. Escuché perdida de la realidad a Alice hablando aún con Angela a lo que mirando de reojo noté que aún todos estaban allí. Parecía que esperábamos algo, que sucediese algo. Este sentimiento se parecía a un deja vú.

No me había dado cuenta que estaba mirando el piso sin pestañar hasta que una vocecita me sacó de mis pensares y más cuando me llamó.

Alcé la cabeza respirando con alivio sin darle importancia a las miradas de todos posándose en mí y Reneesme. Simplemente no podía ver nada que no fuese ella.

—¡Mami! — gritó soltándose del agarre de una mano nívea y con sus hermosos hoyuelos, corrió hacía donde me encontraba.

—Re-neesme… — farfullé abriéndome paso, apresurada, entre los que me rodeaban. Extendí los brazos abiertos agachándome hasta que sentí su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío, seguro y la atrapé en mi abrazo —. Me asuste mucho, nunca te alejes de mí otra vez — le susurré, sonriendo.

—Tranquila, mami, estoy bien — dijo Reneesme separándose de mí sonriendo delicadamente. Como amaba a mi hija, ella era mi pequeña luz en esta oscuridad —. Conocí tu escuela y a Edward…

—¿Edward? — pregunté repentinamente desconcertada, mirándola con los ojos hechos platos.

—Sí — asintió contenta y comencé a sentir vértigo. Esto no podía estar pasando.

Aun sin soltarse de mí agarré, ella se volteó para mirarlo.

Mis ojos vagaron lentamente hacía él, temblorosos como todo mi cuerpo. No era posible. Él no debería estar aquí. Se supone que él no debería estar aquí…

—Edward, ella es Bella, mi mami — me presentó y por alguna razón su tono mostraba emoción.

Mi mirada se trabó con unos ojos verdes, familiares, que llamearon con un destello también muy familiar que hizo qué mi corazón desbocado palpitase fuertemente, repentinamente vivo.

—Bella… — susurró su voz aterciopelada, mirándome fijamente. Tendría que ser ilegal que él me mirase de esa forma intensa, haciéndome sonrojar violentamente.

* * *

**Ok, lo sé. Supuestamente era la semana pasada la actualización pero la Universidad me tiene absolutamente "de los pelos" y mi adicción al Twitter no da tregua **– Mar sonríe inocente-.

**Bien, si son buenitas y dejan reviews, subiré el próximo fin de semana como debe ser. ¿Sí?**

**Mil gracias a todas por leer.**

**P.D.: Si alguien quiere contactarme, por Twitter: _poemusician**


	4. Sin dolor

**Disclaimer!** Los personajes de The Twilight Saga pertenecen a Meyer. ¿Y yo? Esta historia.

**Muchas gracias a mi estimada Beta, Darla Gilmore, por acompañarme en este camino. Me alegro de que las cosas estén yendo derechito a la meta XD Y también, a Betas FanFiction porque son un grupo maravilloso de chicas que nos ayudan a la escritoras. Les estoy agradecida por asignarme a la Beta que tengo.**

* * *

**Bella Traición**

**Capitulo 3:**

Sin dolor.

«_Tengo tantas memorias que no se cómo borrar_»

_._

Esto no podía estar pasándome, simplemente alguien allá arriba me detesta increíblemente.

Me apoyé contra la mesa de la cocina y me llevé la mano a la frente.

Parecía que todos estos años que estuve lejos, alejando a Nessie, se fueran por la borda en el segundo día que llevaba en este pequeño pueblo. Todo esto resultaba muy chistoso pero no lo era al mismo tiempo. Sencillamente esto quería decir que si seguía aquí, todo se sabría.

Maldita sea el día en que tomé la decisión que desencadenó todo esto.

Sí tan solo…

_"Reneesme se separó de mí y corrió hacia Edward para tomarlo de la mano con las suyas, pequeñas, mientras en sus labios una delicada sonrisa de dibujo. Podía ver aquel lazo especial, invisible para ellos, pero que para mí era tan firme y sólido… que dolía._

_No podía moverme, aún estaba arrodillada en el húmedo piso del aparcamiento al mismo tiempo que me fundía en sus ojos verdosos, líquidos._

_Reparé por un instante más en sus manos unidas. Aquella imagen rompió mi corazón._

_¿Cuántas veces mi subconsciente me traicionaba, viéndolos en mis sueños tomados de las manos? ¿Cuántas veces lloré por haber hecho sufrir a Edward? ¿Cuántas veces me maldije por negarle a Reneesme su padre? ¿Qué clase de monstruo era? ¿En qué me había convertido?_

_Miré a Edward otra vez._

_Mi corazón se desbocó al veraquel brillo en su mirada, el cual recordaba tantas veces cuando me abrazaba, me desnudaba completamente, haciéndome sentir indefensa ante él pero no era malo, me hacía sentir adorada, amada, deseada y protegida al mismo tiempo. Eran los mismos sentimientos que sentía desde el primer momento en que lo conocí._

_Su semblante pálido parecía cobrar vida rápidamente. Lo sé, estoy loca, pero lo juro. Conozco cada aspecto de él hasta el más mínimo rincón de su persona y no hablo sólo de lo físico. Sé cada secreto guardado en Edward. Eso quiere decir que sí me extrañó, aunque no creo que no tanto como yo a él._

_Edward tenía derecho a saber la verdad, de saber que yo nunca dejé de amarlo, que Reneesme era el fruto de nuestro ilógico profundo amor._

_A medida de que ellos dos se acercaban, mi cuerpo por sí solo se levantó para quedar más o menos a una altura aceptable._

_Pero…_

_Me asusté cuando vi que fruncía el ceño, como si hubiera algo que no comprendiese y después posó su mirada en Reneesme, quién le sonreía abiertamente, con el cariño que una hija le tendría a su padre. _

_La mirada de Edward volvió hacia mí, cuando lo comprendí. El brillo de sus ojos, la intuición de que algo sospechaba, estaba allí._

¡No!_, el disparo de aquel gritó en mi cabeza, dio un 'click' en mí para que reaccionase de la única forma que podía._

_Unos bracitos pequeños rodearon mi cadera, no era necesidad saber que era mi pequeña pero me hubiese gustado para no seguir siendo esclava de la potente mirada de Edward; estos ahora me miraban con miedo y dolor, o eso fue lo que me pareció ya que me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo temblaba._

_Tenía miedo. Terror a su rechazo, a su desamor y a su odio. Seguro se dio cuenta._

—_Mami…_

—_Bella, yo… _— _su voz aterciopelada, me impulsó a tomar el escape y abrir la boca para pronunciar la única palabra que mi mente en blanco logró rescatar de aquella burbuja personal que se había formado inconscientemente._

—_¡Alice! _

_Aferré a Reneesme más fuerte con el miedo latente, seguro en mi rostro se podía ver. Sentí sus finos brazos a mi alrededor mientras me arrastraba lejos de allí con Rosalie quién cargó a mi hija ocultándole el rostro por las dudas._

_Mis ojos seguían clavados en Edward._

_Notó, a los pocos segundos, las intenciones de las chicas por lo que dio unos pasos con la intención de alcanzarme. Lo podía ver en su mirada, un potente, miedo estaba allí pero la figura de Emmett me bloqueó la vista, al interponerse entre nosotros. Di gracias en mi fuero interno._

_Alice me dio la vuelta para poder subir al Volvo plateado, donde ya estaban Reneesme y Rosalie, cuando escuché la voz de Edward llamarme y discutir con Emmett al mismo tiempo._

_Sentí el dolor en mi pecho, como algo se trababa en mi garganta dándome arcadas pero no eran de asco, eran de dolor, sufrimiento. Los ojos comenzaron a picarme._

_Lo último que vi allí, fue a Emmett sosteniendo a Edward de los brazos, quién me miraba herido y Jasper a su lado, diciéndole algo que no pude descifrar ya que sus labios se movían rápidamente."_

…no estuviera tan jodidamente jodida.

Esto iba más allá de todo lo racional y lógico. En este preciso momento tendría que estar haciendo las maletas para volverme en el primer vuelo saliente a Phoenix. Nunca debí haber venido de nuevo.

Maldición. Esto era mi infierno personal.

Aun así, ¿cómo era posible que en un rincón, bien en el fondo, a pesar de todo, sintiera felicidad?

_¡Admítelo Bella! ¡Estas completamente desquiciada!_, me grité a mí misma.

Y lo era, no había duda de ello.

Pero otra cosa ocupó mi mente de pronto.

Alice.

Ella llamó ayer porque supo que estaba en el pueblo y no me dijo nada sobre Edward. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando cuando no me lo dijo? Ella prometió ayudarme cuando fue a verme a Phoenix hace años, había dicho que me entendía. Sabía que me había ido por el bien de su hermano porque lo amaba, porque daría todo de mí para su futuro, sus sueños.

Realmente estaba enojada con ella, me sentía traicionada. Trataba de entender qué pretendía con no decirme nada. El por qué de que Edward estaba aquí y no en Inglaterra. No lo entendía. Se suponía que…

Además estaban Emmett y Jasper, los cuales no sabían de la existencia de Nessie hasta ayer. Eso me tenía inquieta. No sabía cómo reaccionaron ni nada por el estilo. Se comportaron normales conmigo ayer, pero igual tenía la incertidumbre.

Pegué un pequeño salto, cuando el timbre del teléfono resonó desde la oscura sala.

¿Quién rayos sería a las casi 12 de la noche?

Bufé.

Sin más, caminé hacía la oscura sala y tomé el auricular del teléfono bruscamente entre mis manos.

—¿Hola? – traté de sonar lo más amable posible.

_—¡Bella, por fin atiendes!_

Suspiré para mis adentros. Justo con la última persona que quería hablar.

—Alice — le contesté con voz neutral, tratando de controlar mi enojo hacia ella. Sin embargo no lo logré del todo, todavía se notaba.

_—¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás enojada?_

—Bueno, ¿tú no lo estarías si una de tus mejores amigas te traiciona ocultándote información sobre su hermano, que es tu ex novio, el cual abandonaste por su bien? — estallé, hablando rápido. Cuando quiso contestar, volví a hablar —. Alice, tu prometiste ayudarme. No me dijiste que Edward había vuelto, ¿o acaso me mentiste la última vez que te pregunté por él y tú me dijiste que se había ido a Inglaterra? ¿Nunca se fue, verdad? Pensé que eras mi amiga.

_—Soy tu amiga Bella. Pero Edward es mi hermano _— se defendió con voz triste —. _Odio verlos sufrir a ambos, tu nunca debiste dejar que personas ajenas te dijeran que hacer. Y no te mentí, él sí se fue hace tiempo._

—Lo hice por su bien, Alice. Edward iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de su vida por mí. ¡Y yo no quería eso!

—_Lo sé, Bella, estuve ahí cuando ambos sufrieron. Y te entiendo. ¡Sin embargo, quiero ayudarlos a los dos_!

—Pues no ayudes, Alice, porque no lo haces aunque sea tu intención — le espeté.

Sabía que luego me sentiría culpable pero en estos momentos no me importaba. Estaba enojadísima y seguir hablando con Alice no ayudaría. No quería terminar mal con ella, era mi mejor amiga. Pero necesitaba estar sola, para pensar.

_—Lo siento_ — se disculpó.

—Simplemente ahora estoy enojada y decepcionada, mañana posiblemente esté mejor, con la cabeza fría. Solo, no vuelvas a ocultarme algo — le pedí, suspirando —. Me sentí traicionada, Alice. Tu eres la única que me apoya, sabes que Rose no lo hace por completo y eso lo comprendo. Y suficiente hacen tus padres manteniéndose al margen, por así decirlo.

_—De verdad lo siento. Bella. Simplemente quise ayudar aunque no fue la mejor manera. De ahora en adelante no haré nada sin consultarte._

_—_Por cierto, con respecto a Emmett y Jasper…

—_Ellos entendieron, lo juro. Se sintieron dolidos, pero prometieron no meterse._

—Lo siento, solo traigo más problemas, pero me alegro que se haya solucionado. Así que, Alice, debo cortar. Todavía debo inscribir a Nessie en el jardín de niños mañana por la mañana, así que quiero irme a domir…— no pude terminar, porque ella me interrumpió.

_—¡Por eso te llamaba! Eso ya está resuelto. Mañana, Ness-Reneesme comenzará el jardín. Entra quince minutos antes que nosotros, así que tenla preparada. Mañana pasamos por ti media hora antes. Y no te preocupes, tengo su guardapolvo conmigo._

—Alice, detentes ahí. ¿Cómo…? No quiero enojarme más de lo que estoy contigo.

—_Oh, vamos, Bella. De esto él no sabe nada. Cálmate, me lo agradecerás mañana cuando este menos enojada._

—Alice, yo…

En la otra línea se escucho un «_¡Alice!_» proveniente de una voz sedosa y aterciopelada, dejó de respirar durante una milésima de segundos para luego dejar que el aire pasase dolorosamente.

—_¡Maldita sea!_ — maldijo Alice por lo bajo —. _Por lo más sagrado en tu vida, Edward, toca la puerta antes de entrar. ¿No ves que estoy ocupada?_

—_Alice necesito hablar conti… _

—_Señora Thompson, _— me habló Alice sin darle importancia a Edward, fruncí el ceño —, _mi madre me dijo que le pasara la dirección. Es calle Freetown 85, es solo dejar el hermoso regalo. ¡Oh! No se olvide que tiene que ser a las 7 de la mañana, mi madre después la recogerá al mediodía. ¡Adiós!_ — y cortó.

Tanto mi cerebro como mi boca estaban mudos.

«_Calle Freetown 85_», «_mi madre la recogerá al mediodía_».

¿Que qué?

¡Oh Dios! Iba a matar a Alice Cullen, mañana a primera hora.

* * *

Terminé de tomar lo último que quedaba de jugo en mi vaso y me encaminé al fregadero para lavarlo.

—Mami — me llamó Reneesme tomando su desayuno. Terminé de lavar el vaso y la miré —,¿Tengo que ir al jardín?

Me encaminé hacía ella y apoyándome en la mesa sobre mis codos, le sonreí.

—Lo siento, Ness, pero debes ir. No va a haber nadie que te cuide y no puedo llevarte a la escuela conmigo — le expliqué mientras le acariciaba su cabello. Lo tenía muy sedoso luego del baño de esta mañana.

—Pero no quiero ir — se quejó, suplicando con sus ojos verdes de la misma manera que recordaba a su padre hacerlo —. No me gustan los niños.

Bufé.

—Ness, también hay niñas.

—Igual — se cruzó de bracitos e hizo pucherito con sus labios.

—Nessie, por favor, se buena — le pedí —. Además, ¿quieres que tu tía Alice se sienta triste porque no quieres ir al jardín que ella eligió para ti?

—Mami… — me miró un segundo con ojos suplicantes pero suspiró —. Bueno...

—Esa es mi bebé. Mami promete hacerte fideos con salsa esta noche, ¿sí?

Sus ojitos brillaron contentos y asintió con una sonrisa.

—¡Sí! — chilló feliz mientras se colgaba de mi cuelo para que la abrazara.

La abracé casi por un minuto y la dejé en la silla para que terminara de comer su cereal. Cuando terminó, cogí su plato y lo lavé. Justo en ese momento, el timbre sonó.

—¡Yo voy! — exclamó mi pequeña saltando de la silla y corrió hacia la puerta.

Estaba terminando de secarme las manos cuando su voz llegó a mis oídos al proferir un grito, el cual me asustó y corrí en su auxilio. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la encontré sonriendo alzada por los aires sujeta por Emmett quien reía con ella también mientras Rosalie le sonreía a Nessie, quien luego me miró dándome una mirada tranquilizante. Seguro había hablado con Alice sobre el tema de sus novios y cómo me sentía.

—Bells — me saludó Alice apareciendo por detrás de Emmett tomada de la mano con Jasper quien sonrió.

—¡Alice, Jasper! — los saludé abrazándolos y ellos respondieron al saludo. Me giré a Rose para saludarla con una sonrisa y luego miré a Emmett —. Emmett, te agradecería que bajaras a mi hija para que vaya a lavarse los dientes.

—¡Ey, hermanita, tu nunca cambias! — exclamó con una risotada que hizo reír a Reneesme. La elevó más alto simulando que era un avión.

Mi garganta se cerró al escuchar lo que me dijo y sentí un vacío en mi estomago. La tristeza inundó mi pecho mientras trataba de ser inmune al ardor de mis ojos. Él me llamó "hermanita".

Rosalie le pegó a Emmett por detrás de la cabeza.

—¡Auch! — se quejó mientras bajaba a Reneesme —. Rose, mi amor, ¿qué hice ahora?

Respiré profundamente con la mirada perdida.

—"_¡Emmett! _—_ le reganó Edward mientras yo escondía mi rostro sonrojado en su pecho._

—_¡Vamos Eddie! Era cuestión de tiempo que estuvieran juntos _—_ carcajeó._

_Mi corazón dio un vuelco y me sentí más avergonzada. ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo lo esperaban? ¡Oh por Dios, ha cuanto apuesto a que cruzaron apuestas!_

_Sin salirme de los protectores y cálidos brazos de Edward, volteé mi rostro para encontrarme con el hermano mayor de mi novio, mirándome sonriente._

—_Bienvenida a la familia, hermanita _—_ me sonrió Emmett cálidamente, como un niño._

_Porque dentro de aquel musculoso hombre, el mayor de los Cullen era un niño._

_Y yo como Bella Swan, no pude evitar sonrojarme." _

Sentí que Reneesme tiraba de mi vaquero pero yo todavía estaba perdida. Quería contestarle. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para reprimir aquel _doloroso_ recuerdo.

—¿Mami? — me llamó nuevamente con preocupación, yo simplemente la miré sin pestañar notando el miedo en su mirada y una traicionera lágrima caer sobre su pálida mejilla.

Mi alma tembló.

—Nessie — la llamó Alice alejándola de mi y encaminándola escaleras arriba —, tengo tu delantal para el jardín y tus útiles en una mochilita — le dijo señalándole su mochila donde seguramente estaban las cosas —. Así que vamos a prepararte.

Cerré los ojos agradeciéndole internamente a Alice por su buena disposición y ayudarme.

—¡Rayos, Bells! No fue mi intención pero simplemente eres mi _hermanita_, _la de todos_. _No importa qué_ y lo sabes — dijo Emmett con mirada culpable al tiempo en que Jasper posaba su mano en mi hombro tranquilizándome. Él siempre podía tranquilizar a las personas, _jugar _con las emociones. ¿Raro, uh?

—Relájate Emmett — le perdoné frotándome los ojos con mis manos, limpiando el rastro de las lágrimas —, sé que siempre va ser así. Rose y Alice me lo recordaba todo el tiempo en Phoenix.

Y algo que jamás espere, pasó. Emmett se puso serio, casi como taciturno, lanzándole una mirada a su novia de siempre y Jasper a mi lado de congeló.

Aquí venía la parte a la que tenía miedo y a lo que pensaban mis dos amigos. Sin embargo, debía enfrentarlo. Debía.

—Entonces, la niña en _su _hija — era más una afirmación que una pregunta y yo no respondí, pero mis traicioneras mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Eso lo tomaremos como un "sí" — puntualizó Jasper, regalándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora y lo logró.

—La mentira no durará mucho tampoco — acoté, haciendo que todos me mirasen serios —, no al paso que voy — y sonreí porque mi estúpido corazón se dejaba tener una pizca de esperanza, algo que _no_ podía evitar —. Y les agradezco por entender todo _esto_.

Rose estaba por decir algo cuando Alice y Reneesme, en sus brazos, bajaron.

Nessie lleva puesto sobre su ropa un hermoso delantal a cuadro de color rosa y blanco mientras sus hebras, del mismo color que las de su padre, iban recogidas con un hermoso listón negro. Su inocente rostro pálido hacia juego a la perfección_. Porque ella era la perfección_.

—Bueno, gente, vamos, que esta princesita no puede llegar tarde a su primer día — comentó alegremente Alice con su voz cantarina mientras le colocaba el abrigo Reneesme, quien después corrió hacia mí, tomándome de la mano. Yo le sonreí para hacerla sentir mejor.

Debo decir que Reneesme se llevaba muy bien con Rose y Alice pero con Emmett y Jasper era algo muy… loco, creo. Verlos reír y bromear era algo genial. Mi pequeña estaba muy a gusto frente a su presencia, hasta llegó a llamarlos tíos, ya que salían con sus tías. Nessie no dejaba de sonreír. Pero lo más cómico fue que las chicas trataron de mostrarse ofendidas al ver que mi hija les prestaba más atención a los chicos que a ellas a lo que Emmett, como siempre, no pudo evitar hacer una broma la cual Reneesme rió a carcajadas pero luego les dijo que los quería a todos por igual a excepción de su padre y yo. Trate de no afectarme por su comentario, por lo cual lo dejé pasar, aunque me sorprendiese que quisiera mucho a su padre sin conocerlo.

«_Porque los padres son Dios, ante la mirada del niño_». Eso fue lo que me dijo Carlisle en una de sus llamadas. Muy profundo, pero cierto.

Cuando llegamos a la guardería, Reneesme se volteó para mirarlos y sonrió, haciendo destacar sus blancos dientes.

—Adiós — y dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, mientras a mí se me derretía el corazón —. Mami, ¿tu vendrás por mí?

Yo la observé, eso me hizo recordar el por qué yo _debería _estar enojada con ella.

—Lo siento, Nessie, pero la abuela Esme vendrá por ti. Yo estaré en la escuela.

Ella solo asintió un poco triste lo que me hizo querer echarme a llorar allí mismo pero me contuve. La cargué en mis brazos con amor.

Reneesme se despidió moviendo su pequeña mano cuando cerré la puerta y caminamos hacia la maestra jardinera, vestida con un guardapolvo blanco, que nos esperaba sonriente al lado de una puerta azul, la cual estaba abierta, permitiéndonos ver a varios niños allí.

—Hola, mi nombre es Isabella Swan — me presenté con una sonrisa a lo que ella se mostró perpleja y confundida —. ¿Sucede algo?

La mujer, que debería estar cerca de los cuarenta y cinco años, puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es que juraría que era otra chica la que se presentó con ese nombre ayer a la tarde… — explicó no muy segura.

_¡Alice!_, grité en mi fuero interno tras echar un vistazo al Jeep donde la vi sonreír nerviosamente para esquivar mi mirada. Pequeña duende, luego hablaría con ella.

—De seguro era mi _cuñada _que… — esperó que no notase el dolor en aquella palabra, pero la mujer me interrumpió.

—Oh, por favor, Señorita Swan, no se preocupe, de seguro es mi culpa. No soy buena para memorizar las caras de las madres de los niños, las primeras veces…

Está bien, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Creo que la gente de este pueblo enloqueció desde la última vez que estuve aquí. _Puede_ que yo sea loca pero creo que esta mujer me supera en el momento.

—Y tú debes ser Reneesme, ¿verdad? — le preguntó la mujer, centrando su atención en ella con una sonrisa.

Nessie, un poco tímida, se había escondido entre mis cabellos pero volteó lentamente para mirar a su nueva maestra.

—Yo soy la seño **(1)** Mary — se presentó.

Algo que mi hija tiene, es que cuando conoce a alguien nuevo, trata de tener contacto físico. Con Carlisle hablamos de esto, por lo cual deducimos que es para que ella misma entre en confianza al igual que la persona a conocer a lo que también llegamos que eso forma parte del encanto que tiene Reneesme para que la gente le tome cariño rápidamente.

—Un gusto — susurró su suave voz, colocando su mano en la mejilla de Mary, quién sonrió al mismo tiempo que mi hija.

La mujer no dudo en extender los brazos para que Reneesme, tras darme un abrazo y dándome a entender, de una forma muy rara pero que solo los Cullen y yo entendemos, que quería ser cargada por su maestra, le permitiera cargarla en brazos.

Con una sonrisa acepté y luego de darle un beso en su frente y mejillas; se la pasé a la mujer. Traté de no mostrarle el arrepentimiento que sentí al perder el calor del cuerpo de mi hija.

—El horario de finalización es a la una y medía, señorita Swan — me informó Mary con una sonrisa.

—De eso quería hablarle, su abuela pasara por ella. Su nombre es Esme Cullen — le comenté.

—Oh, su trabajo no le permite…

—No, no es eso — negué rápidamente —. A ese horario aun estoy en la escuela — me sonrojé.

La mujer puso cara de asombro. _¡Tonta Bella! ¿Por qué simplemente no mentiste?_

—Este… mejor me voy yendo. Adiós, pórtate bien, Reneesme — ¿por qué duele despedirme? Es solo por unas horas, maldición.

—Te voy a extrañarn, mami— se despidió con una sonrisa triste pero tratando de animarme, lo supe porque extendió su mano para acariciar mi mejilla. Ella esperaba ansiosa el final de día para volver a verme.

—_Yo también,_ mi amor – sonrío y eso iluminó mi rostro.

* * *

—¡Vamos Bells! ¡Sabes que no puedes estar enojada todo el tiempo conmigo por lo del jardín! — exclamó Alice mientras caminábamos hacia el comedor.

Agradecí cuando la campana había tocado para terminar la clase de Lengua.

No recordaba que el primer día fuese tan vergonzoso. Tuve que soportar la mirada de todos, llenos de curiosidad e incertidumbre. Totalmente incomodo, además Jessica, como siempre, trató de sacarme información sobre mi _huida_ y sobre Reneesme, pero no contesté a ninguna pregunta alegando que no me apetecía hablar de eso o que me sentía mal. Todo el mundo quería saber, también, el por qué rompimos con Edward años atrás. De seguro, muchos ya tenían la típica telenovela de las tres de las tarde, de esas que ve Renée, en la cabeza. Por eso preferí estar en silencio. ¡Ni que decir de Mike! Se mostraba muy alegre ante el hecho de que no estuviera desde el primer día con…. ¡Joder! No recordaba a Newton tan cargoso, parecía que no había desistido de mí.

La única que se mostró simpática y no me bombardeó fue Ángela, con la cual me comenté un par de cosas sobre la escuela y noticias de último momento aquí en Forks. Ella me puso de buen humor porque tampoco lo mencionó a _él_, algo que nadie había tenido la delicadeza de hacer.

—Vete al demonio, Alice Cullen — le espeté porque sabía que ella tenía razón. Tarde o temprano le iba a hablar. _Nunca apuestes contra Alice, Bella_, me dije.

«_Why wait?_

_We're ready to do this._

_No way you can´t ever restart_»**(2)**

—¿Hola? — contestó Alice su teléfono celular —. Oh, claro que le aviso. ¡Sí! Muchas gracias por avisarme…. Nos vemos — y colgó.

—¿Quién era, Alice? — le preguntó Rose a mi lado.

—Jacob — contestó mirándome mientras Rosalie maldecía —. Dice que el Chevy está listo y que lo llevará al anochecer, Bells.

Para cuando asentí, ya estábamos en la cafetería, haciendo la cola para comprar la comida.

—No puedo creer que todavía le hables al chucho ese — refunfuñó Rose, enojada.

—Rose… — creo que era de esperarse que aún no lo aceptara. Parecía que lo seguía detestando desde que intentó conquistarme sabiendo que yo estaba en una relación con Edward.

—¡Bella, no puedes ser tan ciega! — exclamó molesta mirándome —. De seguro hace todo esto para ganarse unos puntos extra, cualquiera lo diría.

—No lo creo, Rose — interrumpió Alice seria, mientras pagaba su comida —. Sé que sonara morboso pero…

—Alice — la llamé, negándole con la mirada.

Las dos habíamos notado la extraña relación que tenían Jake con Nessie, y era alarmante. Ella lo miraba como si _lo amara_ y no estoy bromeando cuando lo digo. Reneesme, al igual que yo, hablaba en sueños, por lo que una noche soñó, ella simplemente dijo: «Jake, mío», en un tono posesivo. _Demasiado_. Y Jacob la miraba como si el mundo girase entorno a ella.

Morboso le quedaba _corto_. Muy corto.

Sabía que si Rose se enteraba, él sería hombre muerto y, tal vez, enviara a Nessie de una u otra forma sin importarle lo que pensase yo como su madre, a un convento para monjas. ¡Oh, sí! Ella era capaz.

Sin embargo, Alice me ignoró.

—…pero Nessie está _enamorada de él_ — lo dijo con mucho cuidado, estudiando la expresión rara de Rose —, y créeme que no es normal por la forma en que ella lo mira.

—¿Y el chucho? — soltó con veneno, aunque no tanto como antes.

Miré con terror a Alice cuando nos aproximamos a nuestra mesa donde estaban Jasper y Emmett.

Simplemente se encogió de hombros y_ gracias a Dios_, Rose lo dejó pasar. _Por ahora. _

—¡Ey, Bella! ¿Qué tal el _primer día_? — me preguntó Jasper sonriéndome.

—Ni me lo hagas recordar… — refunfuñé y comencé a contarles todo.

Estábamos tan metidos en la burbuja grupal que formamos que me sobresalté cuando escuché una voz a mis espaldas.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Pero sí tenemos a la mismísima _Bella Swan_ nuevamente aquí.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando escuché esa voz empalagosa.

—_"Sólo eres un estorbo para él, simplemente desaparece."_

Miedo y odio mezclados no era algo común. Se me cerró la garganta cuando vi a los demás tensarse mientras en sus rostros se dibujaban desde el odio hasta la incomodidad.

Volteé lento para encontrarme con aquel Adonis que fue mío una vez, tomado de la mano con la última persona que esperaba encontrarme en Forks.

El corazón se me encogió.

_Victoria._

—Edward, _zorra_ ¿qué hacen aquí? — preguntó filosamente Alice.

—_Cuñada, _estamos en la misma escuela, que chistosa eres — le sonrió falsamente, recargándose en Edward.

Alice le contestó algo pero yo dejé de escuchar en el instante en que los ojos de Edward se derritieron al mirarme, convirtiéndose en un verde líquido fundido, cálido. Dejé de respirar por unos instantes fundiéndome en ellos, dejándome arrastrar por la sensación sobrecogedora. Ya el mundo exterior no existía, salvo nosotros dos. Todo dejó de tener sentido y tiempo.

—Bella, ¿qué haces? — me llamó Rose pinchando mi burbuja personal y me volteó para mirarla perdida — ¿A dónde vas?

Fue cuando caí en cuenta de que estaba parada y ellos, mirándome con curiosidad.

—Yo… este… — _¡Rayos Bella, di algo coherente!_ —. Yo me voy al baño, con permiso.

E ignorando la mirada de todos, salí lo más rápido que pude.

Cuando llegué al baño, fui directo a la pileta para abrir el grifo y mojarme la cara. Traté de acomodar el manojo de ideas que revoloteaban furiosamente en mi mente pero no podía. Lo único que tenía fijo en mi mente era a Edward de la mano de Victoria. Dolía mucho y no podía hacer nada. Ellos estaban juntos. Quise morir, sin embargo, era el infierno donde yo misma me había metido. Lo había hecho por amor. Me miré al espejo para encontrarme con mi mirada opaca, ocultando lo rota que estaba por dentro. Suspiré.

Salí del baño todavía con esa imagen fija de sus manos unidas, sin poder pensar en algo más. Pero una mano me agarró fuerte de la muñeca, haciendo que girara sobre mis pies. Allí esta _ella_ con su mano libre sosteniendo su móvil.

—¿Te crees muy viva, _Swan_? — Victoria me fulminaba con la mirada, totalmente colérica.

—No… no sé de qué hablas — le respondí débilmente, me estaba dañando la muñeca.

—No eres más que una maldita zorra — escupió venenosamente —. Escúchame bien — me puso contra la pared, el choque fue tan brusco que dolió — , y cuando digo bien, Swan, es bien. Tú no volverás a quitarme a Edward de mi lado y menos con esa_ aberración _que trajiste contigo a Forks.

—No le digas así a mi hija… — le espeté, enojada cuando la escuché.

—Agradece lo que hice años atrás, sino ahora sufrirías de que Edward no aceptase a tu hija. No seas desagradecida, _Bells_, gracias a mí ahora él tiene un futuro asegurado y está _súper enamorado_ de mí…

Sentí nauseas al instante. ¿Enamorado?

_Él me prometió amarme a mí, por siempre._

—No es verdad — farfullé patéticamente, ahogándome en mi dolor.

—Es verdad — sonrió —, sino, ¿por qué estábamos tomados de la mano, _Bells_?

Me mintió, él rompió su promesa.

Mi corazón se desquebrajó y murió totalmente. La agonía se esparció por todo mi cuerpo, sintiéndome desfallecer en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo pudo?

_Reacciona, Bella, tu lo abandonaste, tonta_, me recriminó una voz en mi cabeza.

En cierto, yo no le podía exigir nada. Que tonta.

Sonreí ante la mirada incrédula de Victoria.

_Él es feliz ahora y yo estoy feliz por eso. Sin rencores, sin dolor. Yo también _puedo _ser feliz._

—Qué bueno que están juntos, los dos son felices — seguí sonriendo mientras que por debajo morí en el instante en que las palabras salieron de mis labios.

Victoria me miró como si estuviera loca y _ofendida_, se fue.

Caí al suelo.

_Sin dolor, que irónico._

* * *

**¡Hola! **–Mar aparece detrás de la computadora-.

**Lo sé, súper tarde actualizo pero no es mi culpa. En la Uni, me corrieron un examen como dos veces y yo como loca dedicándome de lleno a esa materia; y los muy… Bueno, lo dejamos ahí.**

**Agradezco a todas aquellas lectoras que dejaron review, su opinión en muy importante para mí **–ojitos inocentes-.

**Aclaro dos cositas:**

(1) **En algunos países se le dominara diferente, pero **"**seño**"** se le llama en Argentina a la maestra jardinera.**

(2) **La canción, está en mi perfil.**

**Y antes de finalizar, les avisaré que antes de publicar el capítulo, a las personas que dejan reviews les mandaré un preview del próximo, ¿sí?**

**¡Gracias, desde ya, por su apoyo!**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Tristeza

**Disclaimer!** Los personajes de The Twilight Saga pertenecen a Meyer. ¿Y yo? Esta historia.

**Como siempre gracias a mi estimada Beta, Darla Gilmore. Sin ti, yo y esta historia estaríamos enfrentando una crisis. Y sin olvidar a Betas Fanfiction, quienes la asignaron para mí. Chicas, les estoy en deuda.**

* * *

**Bella Traición**

**Capitulo 4: **

Tristeza.

«Goodbye, goodbye, so many times,

I repeated the word to myself»

**.**

Biología, _mi favorita_.

Había estado tratando de esquivar a Edward durante toda la mañana con óptimos resultados y siempre bajo la mirada asesina de Victoria, de las burlonas de sus _amigas_, si así se les podía llamar. Una de ellas, Lauren, una maldita estirada y arrastrada que trató de engatusar a Edward pero falló patéticamente gracias a Rose y Alice, años atrás.

Tuve la esperanza de que no tuviera clase con _él_ como solía ocurrir en el pasado, me permití guardarla. Sin embargo, lo vi sentado tan perfecto como siempre, en el puesto que le habían asignado desde que lo conocí. Su cabello cobrizo lo tenía tan desordenado como de costumbre, logrando una perfección en contraste a su piel blanca. Me pregunté si seguía siendo igual de dura y suave, tan fría como la recordaba, pero deseché el pensamiento automáticamente.

_Recuerda, Bella, vinimos para graduarnos, ¡no para caer rendidas ante él!_, me regañé en mi fuero interno.

Nerviosa, mordí mi labio inferior y tomando valor de donde no tenía, entré a la clase.

Para mi completa sorpresa, me encontré con la figura de mi antiguo profesor de biología. El querido profesor Banner. El hombre no había cambiado mucho salvo que estaba un poco relleno y las arrugas que ligeramente se comenzaban a asentar permanentemente. ¿Qué hacía dando clases aquí? Tal vez, lo habían promovido al igual que a la señora Cope.

Cuando el profesor alzó su cabeza y se centró en mi, su rostro fue invadido por la sorpresa. Duró unos poco segundos hasta recomponerse y volver a su expresión que tuvo desde que lo conocía.

—Que sorpresa verla de nuevo, luego de varios años, señorita Swan — habló con tranquilidad —. Bienvenida a la clase.

—Gracias, profesor Banner — le dije mientras le tendía la asistencia de clases para que la firma.

—Muy bien — dijo, devolviéndome el papel y entregándome un libro de biología nuevo —. Creo recordar que su puesto era con el señor Cullen, ¿no es así? — preguntó y yo me lo quedé mirando sin saber qué contestar.

¿Otra vez, ser su compañera? Eso no ayudaría mucho las cosas.

Cuando iba a negarme, el profesor se me adelantó.

—Pero, en fin, no hay ningún otro lugar disponible. Por lo que deberá sentarse junto al señor Cullen.

Y «Destino» hace de sus juegos.

_Focus Bells_, me animé.

Bajo la mirada y con el murmulló de todos, sin apartar la mirada del piso, me encaminé hacia mi antiguo asiento.

Traté por todos los cielos mantenerme concentrada y no sucumbir a la sensación de mirar a Edward o imaginar mil formas de cómo estaríamos ahora en el caso de que no me hubiera ido, pero deseché la idea rápidamente.

El camino hacia mi asiento fue muy largo pero apenas llegué, apoyé mi libro en la mesa y tras dejar la mochila a un lado de mi silla, en el piso, me senté.

Como una vieja costumbre y automáticamente, lo observé por el rabillo del ojo.

¡Grave error, me estaba mirando! Me sentí incómoda en una primera instancia, por su mirada, porque era profunda; igual de profunda cuando trataba de encontrar una explicación a algo que no conseguía entender y lo frustraba, cuando algo le molestaba de forma constante. Parecía estar enojado, de seguro que sí. ¿Y quién podía culparlo? Nadie, no estaba respirando mientras seguía observándome. ¡Oh sí, estaba tratando de descifrar lo que estaba pasando en estos instantes por mi cabeza! Qué bien lo conocía.

Pero no sostuvo la mirada por mucho tiempo. Con un cabeceo brusco, como si se diera por vencido y las fuerzas le fallasen, volteó su cabeza hacia el frente. Se veía frustrado, llevándose sus manos para agarrarse los cabellos, enredándolo entre sus largos dedos de pianista. Su posición era encorvada y la mandíbula la tenía muy (demasiado, para mi gusto) tiesa.

Suspiré suavemente y con el corazón encogido en mi pecho, volqué mi atención al profesor Banner.

Y la clase pasó monstruosamente lenta.

Estaba tan perdida con le mente en blanco que no escuché el timbre sonar. Sólo una mano en mi hombro me trajo de vuelta a la realidad transmitiéndome una corriente eléctrica. Mi cuerpo entero se estremeció.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? — me preguntó su aterciopelada voz.

Creo que mi corazón saltó alegremente pero el cerebro le hizo volver a la realidad.

_Edward ya no es tuyo, tonta._

Con la sonrisa más falsa del mundo, me volteé para encararlo.

—Sí, Edward, gracias por preocuparte.

—Bella…

Me arrepentí. Por un momento, vi su perfecto rostro, descomponerse pero en un parpadeo, sus facciones eran duras, taciturnas con un brillo opaco en sus verdosos ojos. Parecía estar agazapado, con sus puños apretados como jamás lo había visto y su mirada me dejaba sin respiración, plantada allí sin posibilidades de escapar.

Tal vez fueron segundos o pocos minutos pero el momento fue _ciertamente eterno_, sencillo y especial donde mi pobre corazón anhelaba que fueran esas emociones, que expresaba (y que creía), correspondieran a las mías. Pero mi cabeza susurraba que él jamás me perdonaría, que era la ilusión que yo misma creaba.

_Ilusa_, me susurré en fuero interno.

El dolor, ante aquellas dudas que me atormentaban, lo veía debatirse entre hablarme o no. _¿Tanto odio?_

—Bella, estas… — ¿Era mi imaginación o sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas? Los latidos de mi corazón me ensordecieron. ¡Oh Dios, se llevó su mano a sus cabellos! ¡Esta nervioso! —. Uhm… yo…

_¡Esta tartamudeando!_, me grité. Eso sólo lo hacía cuando se sentía apenado y nervioso (claro, acompañado con sus mejillas teñidas de ese color rojizo); y en el buen sentido.

Suspiró.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu clase de gimnasia?

Me quedé en blanco, tratando de procesar la información.

¿De verdad? Después de todo lo que pasó con nosotros, ¿seguía siendo _él_? Es decir, caballeroso y amable conmigo, cómo antes. No me malinterpreten, me alegra que lo haga pero no vine aquí para caer rendida ante él una vez más, tenía mis razones. Primero, era madre de una pequeña belleza y tenía mis responsabilidades; segundo, mi intensión era terminar la secundaria aquí y largarme, sabiendo que él era feliz _sin mi_; y tercero, mi pobre corazón no soportaría su rechazó cuando supiera la verdad.

No podía acercarme a él, no quería herirlo y _salir herida nuevamente_.

—Edward, yo creo… — bajo sus largas pestañas, vi sus ojos lastimosos, heridos. _No lo hagas sufrir más_, me regañé —. Sí — me morí la lengua, incapaz de creer que aquel monosílabo (la _maldita_ afirmación), saliera de mi boca.

Entonces, quedé deslumbrada ante la sonrisa que me dedicó haciendo que su rostro se iluminase y, por Dios, sus ojos verdes se derritieron en liquido, ¡abrazándome! Pero comencé a hiperventilar cuando su mano, en un movimiento elegante, llevó uno de los mechones, que se escaparon de mi coleta, atrás de mi oreja.

El roce de sus dedos con la piel sensible del lugar, hicieron que aquella conocida corriente eléctrica recorriese mi cuerpo deliciosamente. Cerré los ojos, ante la placentera sensación.

Lo escuché reír musicalmente y me sonrojé abriendo los ojos para fijarlos en los suyos.

_¿Cómo rayos pude? _

—¿Vamos? — extendió su mano, indicándome el camino, como las películas viejas de mediados del siglo pasado. Me encantaba eso.

Me mordí el labio y asentí, rehuyendo de su mirada.

Salí por la puerta, seguida de Edward, quien se colocó rápidamente a mi lado. No me atreví a mirarlo pero juro que estaba sonriendo.

También traté que no me afectaran las miradas y cuchicheos de todos los que estaban en los pasillos que caminábamos. Lo intenté pero me achiqué al lado de mi acompañante, quien parecía no notarlo.

De pronto me pareció muy importante vigilar mis pies para no tropezarme con ellos.

Y no sé cuánto tiempo pasó, sólo sé que me pareció eterno, incómodo de mi parte porque había una pared, una que yo había creado automáticamente por necesidad. Era mi protección, mi forma de alejarme de él. De _sufrir menos y no ilusionarme_.

Cuando levanté mi rostro hacia delante pude ver cómo nos acercábamos a las puertas del gimnasio, y traté de ignorar el dolor próximo a separarme nuevamente de él. Agonizante.

Al fin, nos detuvimos y en un acto-reflejo (o costumbre, como quiérase llamar), nos miramos el uno al otro como en los viejos tiempos. Vi la mano de Edward levantarse, como acostumbraba, para llegar a mi rostro y de verdad quise que lo hiciera, muy en el fondo. Aun así, se detuvo vacilante y volvió a su lugar.

Suspiré.

—Ten cuidado — siseó entre dientes y bruscamente, sin perder su elegancia, se dio vuelta y se fue.

Eso me sacó de mis casillas.

¡Maldito bipolar! Se molestó, ¿y qué rayos había hecho ahora? Sencillamente era increíble. Se enojó de la nada. ¡Maldición él, su bipolaridad y yo por enfurruñarme, quemándome la cabeza tratando de saber qué mierda había hecho ahora!

Quería reírme.

Solté una carcajada seca y me dirigí a los vestuarios, echando humo.

La clase de educación física no ayudó a mejorar mi estado de ánimo aunque el entrenador Clapp no fuese quién impartiese la materia (ya sería demasiado terrorífico encontrarme a otro de mis viejos profesores aquí). En su lugar tenías una profesora, llamada Madison Lynch, a quien se le ocurrió hacernos jugar al tenis la clase de hoy. Tuvimos cinco minutos haciendo calentamiento para que luego nos pusiéramos en grupo de a dos. Fue entonces que Mike se me acercó.

—Bella, ¿quieres ser mi pareja de dobles? — me preguntó, sonriéndome.

Debía admitir que Mike era alguien amable y me agradaba, pero era _demasiado insistente_ para mi gusto.

—Mike, de verdad no quiero que te veas obligado a esto — le dije con una sonrisa forzada. Él solo chasqueó la lengua, restándole importancia.

—Sabes que no hay problema, Bella — me sonrió amablemente y, seamos sinceras, no quería avergonzarme; y con lo mala que soy en los deportes (sin descontar mi falta de capacidad de mantenerme firme en un piso plano), era una buena oportunidad de salir ilesa de mi primer día.

Suspiré y asentí, tomando la raqueta que me tendía.

—Ten cuidado conmigo — bromeé, riéndome.

Estuve en la esquina derecha de la cancha durante todo el partido mientras Mike corría por todos lados devolviendo los saques. Lo que no pude evitar, fue cuando tuve que sacar, golpeé a Mike por detrás de la cabeza. Él solo me miró con una sonrisa alentadora, sobándose la cabeza y nuevamente fallé patéticamente mandándola fuera. Era obvio que perdimos el punto.

Me disculpé un par de veces más con Mike antes de que tocara la campana. Me apresuré para llegar y me cambié tranquilamente, claro está que debido a mi torpeza, fui una de las últimas en salir al pasillo donde me esperaba Alice con una sonrisa a medias en sus labios.

No sé por qué pero tuve un presentimiento que no supe cómo identificarlo. Mezcla de ansiedad y dolor.

—Lo siento Bells, no tengo opción.

* * *

—Entonces… — farfulló con su aterciopelada voz —. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo estuvo tu última clase?

—Bien.

¡Oh sí! Gracias a los que se hacen llamar «hermanos míos», me pusieron en esta situación que estuve tratando de evitar. Y, ¡maldición!, me encontraba con Edward a solas, en un espacio reducido como lo era su flameante Volvo plateado, donde me encontraba en estos momentos.

Y este silencio estaba demasiado tensionado, que llegué a creer irrompible

—Bella…

Lo miré, desde que subí por primera vez, me permití hacerlo y debo admitir que fue un alivio instantáneo. Más que sus orbes estaban fijos en mi, de reojo.

—Este… mmm… — nunca me cansaría de verlo balbucear — ¿Qué… ha sido de tu vida estos últimos años?

La garganta se me cerró de golpee impidiéndome gesticular palabra coherente alguna. ¿De verdad quería saber que le contase todo? Si era así, ¿qué le diría?

Entonces una respuesta (bastante escalofriante), se formuló en mi cerebro: «_Bueno Edward… siéndote sincera, a los ochos meses de dejarte di a luz a Reneesme y a la semana entre cuidarla con ayuda de Renée y de tu familia, exceptuando a Emmett y Jasper, estuve ocupándome de los estudios por parte del colegio. Y bueno, tu sabes cuan cabezota era a los 14 años, por lo cual estudiaba y me hacía cargo de Nessie, todos los días tratando de ser una buena madre. ¡Oh, se me olvidaba! ¿Ya mencioné que Reneesme es tu hija?_».

Sí. Sin duda, una respuesta escalofriante, una que no iba a darle ahora.

Tomé aire abruptamente y traté de no decaer.

—Pues… ya sabes, entre el estudio y Reneesme, el tiempo pasa volando en mi vida — No mentí, solo dije parcialmente la verdad —. No me puedo quejar, ella es la luz en mi vida. La amo demasiado.

_Espero que sea suficiente con esto por ahora_, rogué en mi fuero interno. Edward era una persona que siempre tenía curiosidad por las cosas, más cuando se trataba de mí o sólo de mí según palabras textuales de él.

Sonrió.

—Me alegro — me miró por un segundo profundamente, dejándome ver que tras de la alegría que expresaban sus ojos, la tristeza estaba allí y se me encogió el corazón —, de verdad. Tus ojos brillan cuando hablas de ella y…

Me sonrojé, estaba segura por el calor placentero y no oportuno en mis mejillas.

_¿Y?_, preguntó la vocecita de mi cabeza, impaciente.

—… te hace ver como la Bella de antes.

¡Oh, que dulce! De verdad, sencillamente, seguiré afirmando que él era _perfecto_. Pero algo quedó volando en lo más profundo de mi cerebro. ¿A qué se refería con «la Bella de antes»? ¿Él se refería a lo acontecido en el primer encuentro o era otra cosa? Lo único seguro es que esta conversación tenía un propósito.

Uno que yo no sabía.

—¡Eso es un golpe bajo, Cullen! — bromeé, sonriendo.

_Uno que no quería pensar._

Sonrió torcidamente, demasiado atractivo para mí.

—No fue mi intención, es sólo que cuando nombran su nombre, tu rostro deja de mostrar sufrimiento.

Lo miré con los ojos abiertos, sin poder pronunciar algo relativamente coherente y mi temor se acrecentó.

_Todavía no. _

Me observó un instante y al siguiente, se arrepintió de seguro por la expresión en mi rostro. Apretó sus manos entorno al volante del Volvo más fuerte.

Contemplé la carretera un instante antes de pasar a los arboles que teníamos a un costado. Demasiado verde y aunque quisiera, no podía encontrarle algo interesante; así que me rendí y lo volví a mirar justo cuando sus labios se volvieron a abrir.

—Lo siento — murmuró con dolor impregnado en su voz mientras entrabamos en el camino de tierra entre más espesos y verdoso arboles.

Sentí nauseas pero eso estaba en segundo plano. Lo único importante, en ese preciso momento, era Edward.

Tuve el arrebato, el anhelo de querer alisar aquellas casi inexistentes arrugas, al fundir el entrecejo. Siempre tan caballeroso, era obvio que en este momento se estaba odiando a sí mismo. Y eso era algo que me dolía mucho más.

—No Edward…

—Bella — hizo otra mueca de dolor. Sabía que lo iba a decir.

—No lo sientas, _todo es mi culpa_ — afirmé —. Tienes razón, gracias a Nessie, puedo ser _yo_.

—¿Nessie? — me preguntó con los ojos en blanco y un toque de humor — ¿Cómo el monstruo del lago Ness?

—Jake le puso el sobrenombre — mascullé molesta, porque no me gustaba pero me hice a la idea ya que a Reneesme le encantaba —. Es una larga historia el por qué.

—¿Y te agrada el sobrenombre? — me preguntó, frunció los labios tratando de controlar aquella risa que amenazaba con estallar.

—No, pero a Reneesme le gusta — contesté pasando por alto lo anterior —. Jake siempre ha estado con nosotras y siempre va a estar…

Edward guardo silencio, pensativo con una mueca de molestia.

—¿Y yo? — soltó conteniendo su voz.

—Esto… — eso me montón desprevenida. Tuve que pensarme muy bien la respuesta.

Me hubiera gustado decirle lo que él quería escuchar pero no podía mentirle. Yo había tomado una decisión hace años y no podía cambiarla, en cierta forma no me arrepentía aunque no saliera como había pensado en su momento. No sabía por qué Edward no estaba en Londres para cumplir su sueño de ser un músico de renombre, Alice no me había dicho la razón. Él se había ido pero había vuelto. Solo quedaba esperar qué sucedería y tratar de que Nessie no saliese lastimada de esto.

—No quiero ser un estorbo en tu vida.

El auto se detuvo frente a la mansión escondida de los Cullen, tan majestuosa como la recordaba.

Sin contestarme y a una velocidad que se me antojó asombrosa, bajó del coche, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Salté de mi asiento ante el estruendoso ruido.

—Maldito bipolar — farfullé molesta, sabiendo que era mi culpa pero… ¡maldición, lo hacía por él! ¡¿Tan difícil es de entenderlo?

La puerta de mi lado se abrió y vi a Edward mirando el piso, claramente molesto.

—Gracias — susurré y para no tropezarme con algo, bajé casi a paso de tortuga. Sin embargo, mi pie izquierdo se trabó en algo y al ver el suelo aproximarse, cerré los ojos preparada para el dolor próximo.

—Te tengo — rió su voz aterciopelada mientras sus brazos sostenían mi torso en vilo.

Y, bueno, no pude no sonrojarme.

_¡Que vergüenza!_, pensé tratando de no dejarme llevar por la sensación de calidez que emanaban su cuerpo y tampoco lo _bien_ que se sentían sus protectores brazos alrededor de mi cadera.

Me separé de él y lo miré asustada, notando el sentimiento que había sentido.

—Lo siento, Edward… — y salí pitando en dirección a la puerta principal, sin darle oportunidad de decir algo.

Me pareció oírle suspirar pero no estaba segura porque la puerta de entrada se abrió dejando ver a una sonriente Esme con sus ojos brillando de emoción.

—¡Bella, Edward! — nos saludó maternalmente.

Me abrazó y besó mi mejilla, a lo que yo le devolví el saludo.

Noté la mirada que le dirigió a Edward, tras saludarlo, quien se tensó por un momento para luego relajarse.

Eso me frustraba.

—De verdad, sigo pensando que lees las mentes — pensé en voz alta.

Él me miró sorprendido mientras Esme trataba de contener una risa sin éxito. Yo me sonrojé y entré a la casa, seguida de ellos.

La estancia blanca y espaciosa, nos recibió dejando ver por sus grandes ventanales de vidrio cristalino, el día nublado que era pero eso no quitaba que la vista del hermoso que había y recordaba a la perfección, dejase de ser bella. La poca luz que brindaba el día, bañaba la estancia haciéndola parecer más fría.

Una deliciosa melancolía inundó mi apretado pecho cuando unas notas desafinadas sonaron hasta llegar a nosotros.

Mis ojos dieron con aquel conocido piano de cola negro, ubicado como siempre en el medio de la estancia. Y allí, sentada en la banqueta con las manos sobre las teclas, se hallaba mi hija. Se veía concentrada en sacar una nota normal y sus dedos pequeños experimentaban, bailando.

—Ha estado allí desde que llegó — comentó Esme colocándose a mi altura y un poco más —. Nessie, ¿adivina quién vino?

Las notas sueltas al aire, se interrumpieron cuando me vio allí y su sonrisa brilló, magnifica. De un salto, bajo de la banqueta y en un dos por tres, la tuve entre mis brazos. Soltó una risita para luego darme un sonoro beso en el cachete.

—¡Te extrañé, Nessie! — exclamé alegre, estrechándola contras mi más de la que estaba. Le di un amoroso beso en su mejilla.

—Mami, abuela Esme nos invitó a comer hoy y dijo que puedo tocar el piano todos los días después del jardín — habló sin respirar y se separó con una sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban emocionados.

Me limité a sonreír.

Noté que sus ojos fueron a parar a Esme y luego, a Edward.

—¡Edward! — chilló, dando un salto de alegría. Agradecía que Nessie no hubiera heredado mi torpeza, mejor conocido como los «dos pies izquierdos».

Cuando escapó de mi vista, me tensé y reaccioné tarde.

Edward y Reneesme, en la misma habitación. ¡Oh Dios, ¿qué había hecho? Con el terror seguramente plasmado en mi rostro, me levanté con torpeza y me di la vuelta.

Fue allí que los vi, los dos compenetrándose como la misma sangre que corría en sus respectiva venas y sus sonrisas tan parecidas. El cabello de ambos era igual en el color (siempre pensé que hasta Charlie estaba en la mezcla del color de pelo de Nessie), sus pieles igual de blancas y sus sonrisas tan parecidas por no decir iguales. También caí en cuenta que con el pasar del tiempo, ellos notarían que algunas de sus actitudes eran iguales.

Miré a Esme, quien me observo dándome ánimos en su mirada y yo no sabía, sinceramente, qué hacer.

Debería estar corriendo, escapando de aquí. Arrebatar a Reneesme de las manos de Edward e irme. Jamás debí haber vuelto, tenía que haberme alejado como le había prometido.

"—_No – balbuceé patéticamente, ahogándome en mi llanto _—._ Edward se va a enterar y me va a odiar. Algún día se va a enterar porque sé que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para estar sin él. No me va a querer más."_

Lo sabía, no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Siempre lo supe y creo que era cuestión de tiempo para que _todo el dolor que causé_ se volviese en mi contra.

Esto debería ser una pesadilla, pero no. Era un sueño, uno que guardé, uno muy en el fondo.

Ahí estaba Reneesme en manos de Edward. Ambos sonriendo, cada uno ocupando el lugar que les correspondía y yo, maldiciéndome por dentro, jugando a la blasfemia más oscura nunca existida. No tenía alma, ni corazón. Era un monstruo.

—Te extrañé, Edward — comentó Nessie con sus pequeñas manos apoyadas sobre los hombros de Edward. De su padre —. Pensé que no iba verte otra vez…

Edward se limitó a sonreírle mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

—Yo siempre supe que nos volveríamos a ver, pequeña.

Reneesme le sonrió aún más, complacida y contenta. Como recompensa, le dio un tierno y sonoro beso en la mejilla. Esme, él y yo, reímos ante la muestra de afecto de mi pequeña aunque el miedo siempre estuviera presente dentro de mí por la futura reacción de Edward.

_Nuestra pequeña, _me corrigió la voz de mi conciencia. Sonreí para mis adentros antes ello, me gustaba como se sentía. El sentimiento de felicidad se asemejó al de los fuegos artificiales en la noche de Año nuevo, pintando el cielo.

Mi determinación de no estorbar en el futuro de Edward fue de tal magnitud, que desde siempre pensé a Nessie como mi hija, no como nuestra. Nunca me pareció mal pensar de esa forma pero ahora me daba cuenta que fui egoísta inconscientemente de negarle hasta en el pensamiento. Pensar diferente ahora era como volver a respirar de una manera totalmente distinta aunque me daba temor, la impresión de que estaba preparándome para afirmarlo en futuro. Me asusté internamente.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que reaccioné cuando Edward estaba hablando, dándome cuenta de que me perdí parte de la conversación.

—Bella es parte de esta familia, Nessie — le contestó en tono apagado —, demasiado importante para nosotros y para mí también. Siempre lo fue desde que la conocimos hace unos años atrás al venir a vivir a Forks. Ella es _especial_.

—Dos pies izquierdos — bromeó Reneesme haciendo carcajear a Edward nuevamente.

Me crucé de brazos.

—Sí, muy graciosos los dos — espeté sarcásticamente.

Esme caminó hacia Nessie.

—Reneesme, ¿por qué no vamos a preparar la cena? — le preguntó extendiendo sus brazos para cargarla y ella, sonriendo, pasó a sus brazos —. Entonces pizza cenaremos esta noche — anunció cuando Nessie posó sus manos en sus cachetes.

Asintió.

—¡Y tarta de queso de postre!

—Por supuesto — afirmó Esme, llevándosela a la cocina.

Hubo un momento de silencio cuando desaparecieron tras la puesta blanca de la cocina. Era incómodo y más ahora, cuando nos mirábamos a los ojos al mismo tiempo con sombras del pasado atrás, con millones de palabras que jamás se pudieron decir.

Era demasiado dolor, pero aun así existía el anhelo (por mi parte) de volver a cómo estábamos antes. Unidos y _enamorados_.

Mi cuerpo estaba entumecido pero quedó hecho piedra al ver como Edward se acercaba a mí en unas cuantas zancadas, sin despejar sus ojos de mí.

—Edward, ¿qué haces? — le pregunté cuando con su manos izquierda comenzó a acariciar tiernamente mi mejillas, nuevamente ahora, sonrojada.

—Bella — su aterciopelada voz fue una caricia efímera en mi corazón. Comencé a hiperventilar.

—No, Edward — luché por no olvidar cómo respirar —. No lo hagas.

Su aliento sabía a dulce.

—Te extrañé, Bella — gimió dolorosamente —. Fue doloroso no saber nada de ti en estos años. Eres alguien importante, siempre lo fuiste y lo serás. Te quiero — lo miré a los ojos con dolor, no me podía hacer esto —, eres mi…

No escuché lo que dijo pero sus labios lo decían a la perfección.

«_Mejor amiga_»

¡Ouch! Eso sí dolía.

Yo no quería ser _su mejor amiga_, deseaba ser la persona que él amase y si no podía, prefería morirme o dormir para no despertar jamás.

Mi pecho se oprimió agónicamente.

El sonido del celular de Edward rompió (_¡gracias a Dios!_) el silencio que había alcanzado a formarse.

—¿Hola? — preguntó con molestia —. Lo siento, lo olvidé — silencio —. Ahora no puedo, estoy con Alice… — mintió y yo lo miré, arqueando una ceja —. No la llames así, sabes que ella no le agrada esto pero no se va a meter.

Y todo encajó.

La única persona que podía llegar a insultar a Alice era _ella_. Debí de suponerlo, la que lo llamaba era _su novia_.

La sangre en mis venas hirvió de celos y apreté los puños.

No quise seguir escuchando por lo que me dirigí, con el ceño fruncido, a la cocina.

—Bella, espera — me llamó con un tono ¿desesperado?

Pero como sea, el mar de emociones en mi pecho y el orgullo no me permitieron volver. Entré a la cocina con un hoyo vacío donde había habitado mi corazón.

Él amaba a otra, estaba con Victoria.

Mientras ese pensamiento hacia ecos interminables en mi cabeza, observaba a Reneesme y Esme hacer la masa para la pizza. Ambas se divertían mucho, reían como la hacían una abuela con su nieta. Ver a Nessie divertirse me levantaba el ánimo. Todo sea por ella.

Cuando Esme notó mi presencia, me miró sorprendida pero cambió al segundo por la preocupación. Le echó una ojeada triste y preocupada a la puerta por donde había entrado. Yo entendí que pensaba en Edward, así que cuando me volvió a mirar negué con la cabeza y modulé el nombre de Victoria sin pronunciar sonido.

Me ofrecí a ayudar para preparar los ingredientes que decorarían la masa pero no me lo permitieron, alegando que debía descansar y realizar mis deberes escolares allí porque querían saber sobre mi segundo primer día en la secundaria Forks.

Y así fue, fui por mi mochila que estaba en el living donde había dejado a Edward, quien no estaba allí (suspiré agradecida ante ello); y volví a la cocina. Pasamos un buen tiempo las tres, en la que fui sometida a un interrogatorio minucioso y a la vez, gracioso.

—¡Bella! — se escuchó una voz de soprano gritar con un tono pícaro.

—Mami, tía Alice te llama — sonrió pícaramente mientras miraba con curiosidad a la puerta.

Bufé mientras me escondía en mi libro de trigonometría, ya conocía ese tono en particular. Esme rió y puso la pizza dentro del horno.

—¡Hola, familia! — Alice entró con unas cuantas bolsas en manos seguida de los demás (menos Edward) en igual de condiciones que ella, aunque los chicos y sus caras de cansancio, eran memorables y muy graciosas.

—Bells, te quedas a dormir con Nessie en la habitación de huéspedes. Charlie ya está enterado — me dijo Alice sonriendo tras saludar a Reneesme con un beso en la frente, quien ahora estaba en los brazos de Rose.

Suspiré dejando el libro sobre la mesada.

—Alice… — la miré seria, todavía no había digerido lo del día anterior.

—¡Ándale, Bella, no discutas! – exclamó Alice -. A que Nessie si le gusta la idea.

Ambas la miramos y mi pequeño retoño me miró con ojos suplicantes.

—De acuerdo, pero nada de noche de chicas — aclaré y Alice frunció sus labios. _¡Alerta, cara de perrito abandonado!_ —. Nessie debe acostarse temprano, mañana tiene jardín y nosotras clases. Así que, olvida lo que tu cabeza esta maquinando en este mismo momento.

Bufó.

—Está bien, pero no te salvarás de la próxima — amenazó, sentándose a mi lado —. Jazz, amor, ¿serías tan amable de llevar las bolsas arriba, por favor?

Jasper sonrió con amor y asintió.

Rosalie se volteó hacia Emmett quien estaba comiendo unas galletas.

—Emmett, ¿ayudarías a mi hermano? — hizo un puchero y su novio dejó caer lo que tenía en mano.

—¡Diablos Rose! Con esa cara, te haría todo lo que me pidieses — soltó con su doble sentido.

—¡Emmett! — lo regañó mientras Nessie reía a carcajadas —. Un mes Emmett. ¡Y hablo en serio!

La cara de susto de Emmett fue muy chistosa haciéndonos reír a todos y ayudo a Jasper con las bolsas.

Y sí, ellos eran unas marionetas en mano de sus novias.

—Chicas, por favor pongan la mesa. Carlisle debería estar en cualquier momento en casa — anunció Esme, sonriendo como siempre.

—¡Sí! — asintieron Rose, Alice y Reneesme.

Me encaminé hacia Esme para recibir los platos.

—Como siempre, Esme — le susurré, como quien cuenta un secreto y ella me guiñó un ojo en complicidad.

* * *

—Mami… mami… — me llamaba la voz de mi pequeña mientras su pequeño cuerpo se removía entre mis brazos.

Abrí mis ojos en medio de la oscuridad y removí un poco mi cabeza en la almohada para encontrarme con la cara soñolienta de Reneesme. Sus largas pestañas doradas enmarcaban sus ojos chocolates.

—¿No puedes dormir, amor? — le pregunté y negó perezosamente con su cabecita.

—Leche caliente, mami —susurró, suspirando.

—De acuerdo — asentí y tras darle un beso en la frente, salí de la cama sin antes acomodar mejor las sabanas para que Reneesme no tuviese frío.

En medio de la oscuridad, sin prender luz alguna, me dirigí a la cocina. No voy a negar que tardé millones de años en llegar, pero no quería despertar a ningún Cullen por hacer ruido al llevarme por delante algo o que tuviera un accidente por culpa de ser patosa.

Al llegar a la cocina, me permití prender la luz y me dirigí a la heladera para sacar un poco de leche cuando la puerta de la cocina que daba la jardín se abrió dejándome la vista de un Edward, vestido igual que la última vez que lo vi por la tarde de hoy y con la vista clavada en mi.

Tragué pesado y volteé la vista, nuevamente, a la heladera.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — me acusó con cierto reproche.

_Dolía. _

Cerré la puerta de la heladera y me dirigí a la cocina para prender una hornilla tras haber colocado leche en una jarrita de acero para calentarla.

Respiré hondo, tratando que el nudo de mi garganta no me quebrara la voz.

—Estaba… — ¡diablos, fallé patéticamente! Inhalé un poco de aire para calmara el llanto que retenía.

—Lo siento, Bella — se disculpó y el tono de su voz logró que volteara a verlo, aun contra mi voluntad. Su rostro era una mueca de dolor y sus ojos mostraban la tristeza que despedía su semblante.

Caminó hasta llegar a mi lado.

—Últimamente todas las cosas que hago me salen mal. Aunque parece que todo sigue bien, igual que antes, tengo este sentimiento en mi pecho de que no es así. Todos cambiaron de alguna forma, es raro pero lo siento así. Me siento tan… — Edward no pudo continuar pero sus ojos me dejaban ver el caos que era su alma.

Se me hizo añicos el corazón al escuchar todo aquello. Era mi culpa, lo sabía.

Él estaba en lo correcto aunque dudase.

De alguna forma, todos habían tomado una posición diferente desde que llegué con Nessie como si fuera una jugada de ajedrez. Podía llegar a comprender lo que sentía Edward, se sentía solo de alguna forma porque a pesar de que recibíamos apoyo y estábamos acompañados, _esto _solo se resumía a nosotros. Y Reneesme.

Quise llorar allí mismo por causarle tanto dolor a Edward, ver lo que mostraban sus ojos era desgarrador.

—Y ahora tú te alejas, Bella — gimió agonizante y me di cuenta de que había retrocedido un par de pasos.

—Edward…

—¿Qué hice mal, Bella? — me preguntó, dolorido y al borde de las lágrimas.

El espacio que yo misma había hecho, lo reduje a nada al aferrarme a su cuerpo en un abrazo de urgencia.

Edward me abrazó también y yo, después de mucho tiempo, pude respirar sin dolor. Volando por la sensación placentera que me inundaba. Aquella electricidad familiar recorrió mi cuerpo en gran magnitud.

—No hiciste nada malo, Edward.

—No, Bella, sé que hice algo mal y ellos saben el qué que yo no sé — sentí su respiración en mi oído y me hizo cosquillas —. Y me siento sólo, Bella. No me gusta porque duele.

Me dolía su dolor y quería reconfortarlo, prometerle muchas cosas. Sin embargo, no podía. Mis decisiones me condenaban a ser una silenciosa testigo de su dolor. Simplemente me quedé allí, esperando porque dijese algo más, aguantando el dolor de mi alma al verlo tan… derrotado, cansado.

_¡Hora de Bella masoquista!_

—Nunca te alejes de mí, Bella, te lo pido.

Está bien, ahora sí no me importaba ser masoquista. Él me necesitaba más que nunca y yo _debía estar a su lado_. No podía permitir que siguiera sufriendo por las estúpidas decisiones que tomé.

Entonces, ¿por qué estoy triste?

Porque estaba dañando a la persona que amaba y si él sufría, yo también compartía su dolor.

* * *

**¡Y aquí estamos otra vez!**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho y trataré de subir pronto pero no prometo nada, pronto tendré que rendir un final de la Uni y es mucho ***Mar agacha la cabeza resignada***.**

**También, y antes de finalizar, me gustaría agradecer infinitamente a Isita Maria por la hermosa portada que hizo para esta historia. Está en mi perfil.**

**Ya saben, review=preview.**

**Hasta la próxima. **


	6. Underneath my smile

**Disclaimer!** Los personajes de The Twilight Saga pertenecen a Meyer. ¿Y yo? Esta historia.

**Gracias a mi Beta Darla Gilmore, por no sacar el látigo y tenerme paciencia ***risas***. Y a Betas FanFiction por dármela. ¡Muchachas, ustedes me dieron un ángel del cielo!**

* * *

**Bella Traición**

**Capítulo 5:**

Underneath my smile.

«_sin un espejo al que mentir_ »

_._

"—_¿Edward, por qué lloras? — le pregunté, arrodillándome para estar a su altura y como acto reflejo, comencé a acariciar su cabello con la mano._

_Entre sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, se asomaron aquellos ojos verdes que tanto me gustaban, pero tristes, haciendo eco en mi pecho._

_—Alice está enferma y es por mi culpa — habló entre sollozos._

_—Edward, tú no tienes la culpa…_

_—¡Claro que sí! — me interrumpió —. __Ali me dijo que era no era seguro salir bajo la lluvia, que nos podíamos enfermar, pero yo no le hice caso Bella. Y ahora, ella está mal, sufre. _

_Me sentía tan impotente verlo de esa forma, quería ayudarlo como siempre él lo hacía conmigo. _

_—¿Qué hay de mal en mí? No fue intencional, pensé que nada nos pasaría, pero…_

_A estas alturas yo también estaba llorando, por impotencia y porque siempre sentía su dolor en mi; así que rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, siendo correspondida al instante._

_Se sentía tan bien, en su lugar._

_—No estás solo, Edward, yo estoy contigo — le sonreí dándole un beso en su pálida mejilla."_

Me separé un poco de él, no mucho, ya que no estaba dispuesta alejarme de su lado en ese momento, y como de costumbre, llevé mi mano hacia su cabello para acariciarlo. Edward automáticamente cerró sus ojos y para mi felicidad, él sonrió disfrutando claramente. Enterré un poco más mis dedos entre sus pelos para profundizar la acción.

Me sentí bien al lograr que se sintiera mejor. Era la única forma en que se podía calmar a Edward y solamente yo conocía ese secreto. Siempre funcionaba.

Y como si coincidiera en lo que estaba pensando, Edward habló.

—Es como antes, siempre lograbas hacerme sentir bien con esto — susurró, perdido en sus emociones —. Me recuerda a cuando Alice se había enfermado por mi culpa.

—No fue tu culpa eso, Edward.

Suspiró, sonriéndome de lado. Esa era mi sonrisa predilecta, siempre.

—Si te dijera que sí fue mi culpa, comenzaríamos a discutir hasta que alguno se diese por vencido.

—Es lo más probable — asentí consiguiendo que riese y yo lo acompañé en su risa.

Luego de eso nos quedamos en silencio mientras la leche hervía, lista para dársela a Reneesme. La puse dentro de un vaso, tras entibiarla un poco.

Seguimos callados mientras Edward me acompañaba a la habitación de invitados donde dormía con nuestra pequeña hija. Las escaleras parecían largas y de nunca terminar; y eso me gustaba mucho. Ahora que las cosas parecían más o menos bien, no quería desperdiciar de estar todo momento que él me permitiese. Se podría decir que estaba disfrutando todo lo que podía antes de que todo se supiera. Ahora que había tomado la decisión de estar a su lado, trataría de disfrutar lo que me fuese permitido y hacerlo feliz tanto como pudiese. Porque estaba segura que _la tormenta_ estaba cerca y cuando llamara a la puerta no podría dar marcha atrás o sería peor. Y ahora mi nueva motivación, decisión, como quiera llamarle, no me permitía salir huyendo. Yo misma no me lo permitiría.

Ahora que lo tenía más cerca, podía maravillarme con lo que la madre Naturaleza había hecho con él después de cinco años. Tenía músculos, tal vez no tanto como Jasper o Emmett pero lo era, aunque seguía siendo desgarbado. Era más alto y mucho más masculino. La nuez de su garganta se podía notar a pesar de estar a oscuras. Y lo de siempre, aquello que más me gustaba, sus verdes ojos, su piel pálida y bella, su sonrisa y su forma de ser, que era lo más importante.

Seguía siendo mi Edward.

Cuando llegamos frente a la habitación, me volteé para mirarlo. No quería dejarlo ahora, no cuando habíamos entablado una conversación como cuando éramos amigos.

Suspiré y le brindé mi mejor sonrisa.

—Bueno… gracias por acompañarme, Edward.

—¡Siempre que necesites, Bells! — exclamó con una sonrisa torcida.

Asentí y Edward se inclinó sin apartar su mirada de la mía, dándome un casto beso en la frente.

Cerré mis ojos al sentir sus labios haciendo contacto con mi piel, perdiéndome en aquella vieja sensación que no sentía en años. Un agradable escalofrío recorrió desde la unión del beso hasta las puntas de mis pies.

Sentí a Edward sonreír sin habernos separado haciéndome sonrojar.

—Descansa, Bella, mañana llevaremos a Reneesme juntos — se despidió y comenzó a deshacer el camino que habíamos hecho.

Entonces caí en cuenta de que Edward había hecho planes para Nessie, él y yo; los tres juntos. Ello daba muchas expectativas, tanto buenas como escalofriantemente malas.

Comencé a estar deseosa de que la noche pasara rápidamente.

* * *

—¡Vamos, Bella! ¡Arriba! — chilló la voz de Alice haciéndome pegar un salto y aterrizar, sentada, en el piso.

Parpadeé unas pocas veces más para acostumbrarme a la luz casi gris que brindaba un día común en Forks, la cual se colaba por la ventana con la persiana alta.

Traté de no gruñir molesta por el dulce despertar de mi mejor amiga pero no lo pude evitar. Y volví a hacerlo cuando su risita de soprano sonó en la habitación.

—Mami, ¿estás bien? — escuché la suave vocecita de mi pequeña Reneesme, que se asomaba al borde la cama. Su mirada era una mezcla de diversión y preocupación.

Me arrastré hasta llegar a donde estaba y le besé la frente, al mismo tiempo que me ponía de pie lentamente (obviamente para no caer de nuevo). Mis piernas temblaban levemente, todavía, por el susto de hacía segundos.

—¡Apúrate, Bells, el desayuno ya casi está listo! — me apresuró Alice, agarrándome de la mano mientras que en la otra tenía una bolsa.

—¿Alice…? — gemí dudosa, viendo como me arrastraba prácticamente a la puerta del baño que conectaba con la habitación.

No sé cómo pero terminé dentro del cuarto de baño al ser empujada por la pequeña Cullen y me entregó, apurada, la bolsa.

—Un minuto y medio para que te estés lista — indicó seria y yo simplemente asentí. En este tipo de caso era mejor no discutir con ella —. Perfecto, yo visto a Nessie — y dicho eso, cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Bufé en silencio, esto ya me lo esperaba. Alice mandándome a vestir con lo que me diese o vistiéndome ella misma cuando me rehusaba.

Giré hacia la mesada frente al espejo, colocando la bolsa sobre el mármol y comencé a sacar la ropa, conteniendo la respiración.

Normalmente cuando de ropa se refiere, Alice es una experta en todo, pero excéntrica, compulsiva a comprar toda clase de prenda para vestir y adicta a la moda. Todavía recuerdo su costumbre de obligarme a vestir lo que ella decía lo que debía usar siempre dándome dos opciones: era por las buenas sino quería que fuera por las malas. Aunque a la mayoría de las veces (por no querer admitir siempre), la ropa me quedaba espectacular. Cosas que pensaba que no me entrarían, que jamás pensé usar o que me quedaba horrible, ella lograra que todo quedara perfecto, en armonía por así decirle.

Suspiré aliviada al ver que eran unos vaqueros comunes y una blusa azul. La ropa me gustaba mucho, era muy _yo_. Reí por lo bajo al sacar unas botas negras sin tacón, este era el toque de Alice.

Me desvestí, dejando el piyama desparramado por el piso y me metí a la ducha para bañarme lo más rápido que pudiese y una vez ya seca, me vestí para luego mirar mi reflejo en el espejo. Observé todo el baño a través del espejo hasta que mi vista se fijo en mi neceser que estaba allí. No debía sorprenderme de que Alice irrumpiera en mi habitación y tomara lo que quisiese.

Después de alistarme por completo, salí del baño encontrándome con Reneesme ya dentro de su guardapolvo rosa a cuadro y Alice peinándola. Los suaves rizos de mi hija estaban atados en dos dulces coletas, dejando su flequillo sobre su pálida frente.

—Muy bonita, mami – me sonrió Nessie y una vez que su tía la tuvo lista, se acercó a mí para abrazarme por la cadera, que era hasta dónde alcanzaba.

—Pero tú lo estas más, mi amor — la contradije, ganándome que sus cachetes se inflaran.

Alice rió tapándose con la boca y yo la fulminé con la mirada pero al parecer no surtió el efecto que yo quería porque cayó a la cama riéndose a no más poder.

—¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos en un empate, Nessie? — propuse, pero ella se negó.

Bufé, dándome por vencida.

—Ya Alice, basta — le siseé, sin dejar de mirarla con mi peor mirada.

—Lo siento, Bells, pero Ness-Reneesme es tan cabezota que tú — se excusó suavizando su risa. Se levantó de la cama mirando a mi hija con una sonrisa plantada en sus labios, quien sonreía orgullosa por el comentario —. Bueno, ¡manos a la obra, tenemos que levantar a otro perezoso!

Yo cargué a Reneesme entre mis brazos mientras rodeaba mi cuello con sus manitas y seguimos a Alice fuera de la habitación. Me gustaba la sensación de tener a Nessie entre mis brazos.

—¿Al tío Emmett? — preguntó entre risas mi hija.

—¡Ese oso está despierto para mi sorpresa! — exclamó en un tono de voz infantil que hizo carcajear a Reneesme y se detuvo frente a la última puerta antes de bajar las escaleras. Esto ya no me gustaba —. ¡Y ustedes, van a despertar a Edward!

—¡Sí! — aplaudió Nessie y yo reí.

Debería estar preocupada pero ver a mi pequeña emocionada ante la idea, me era imposible negárselo. Además Edward no había dicho nada acerca de su parecido con ella. Ignoraba si se había dado cuenta o no, pero como no me preguntó acerca del padre de Reneesme creo que era porque quería encontrar el momento adecuado para hablar de ello o simple caballerosidad, esperar hasta que yo le dijese. No sabía la respuesta y aunque en parte doliese, estaba feliz así como estábamos. Pretendiendo de alguna forma que nada pasó.

Reneesme se removió entre mis brazos y la bajé. Ella inmediatamente corrió hacia dentro de la habitación.

—Paso por paso, Bella — dijo Alice, antes de bajar por las escaleras dejándome sola.

Sonreí ante ello y cuando escuché un gritito alegre seguido de risas desde dentro de la habitación, entré.

Debería decir que esa imagen casi me hace llorar, pero me hice la fuerte y reí quedito. Reneesme estaba acostada en la cama riendo y retorciéndose por las cosquillas que un sonriente Edward le hacía. Me sentí feliz o medianamente feliz, teniendo en cuenta la cruda realidad en la cual se escondía el secreto que podría causar una ruptura definitiva entre el amor de mi vida y yo, en todos los sentidos me refiero.

—¡Mami… a-ayúdame! — chilló agitada Reneesme entre risas.

—¡Edward, metete con alguien de tu tamaño y deja a mi hija! — exclamé, saltando a la cama para comenzar a hacerle cosquillas en su cuello, era uno de los lugares sensibles en su cuerpo.

Ahora era el turno de Edward reír y paró de hacerle cosquillas a Nessie, quien suspiró aliviada, para defenderse. El sonido de su risa fue música que hacía mucho que no escucha y que extrañaba entre tantas cosas. Comencé a acompañarlo en sus risas. Consiguió pararme tomándome de las muñecas y me tumbó en la cama.

—Ahora, Nessie — jadeó y él junto a Reneesme comenzaron a hacerme cosquillas.

¡Los muy tramposos! ¡Y Nessie se había vuelto en mi contra!

Traté de escapara pero sus manos estaban por todo lados haciéndome cosquillas en los costados y mi cuello. Me retorcí y reí junto a los dos, disfrutando del momento. Estuvimos alrededor de un minuto hasta que dieron tregua. Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas y teníamos las mejillas sonrojadas, aunque Edward no tanto como nosotras.

—Me duelen los cachetes de tanto reír — dijo Reneesme mientras se apretaba los cachetes con sus pequeñas manitos.

—¡La risa es medicina, Nessie! — exclamó Edward mientras se levantaba de la cama para buscar ropa en su guardarropa.

Me erguí de mi lugar quedando sentada, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Mi corazón latía muy rápido. A mi lado, Reneesme se arrodilló sobre el colchón dejando ver que sus coletas quedaron medias flojas y despeinadas.

—¿A qué se debe que me hayan honrado con su presencia, señoritas? — canturreó haciéndonos reír. Edward podría haber encajado perfectamente en la sociedad de principios del siglo pasado, sería el modelo perfecto.

—Tía Alice nos dijo que había un perezoso por despertar, entonces vinimos— río Reneesme. Sus mejillas estaban un poquito coloradas aún.

—Un perezoso… — susurró entre risas Edward tomando una remera azul mangas cortas y un vaquero. Ya había agarrado su ropa interior, sólo que no estaba a la vista. Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse.

—Vete a bañar, Eddie — lo mofé, sabiendo de sobra que odiaba ese sobrenombre —. El desayuno ya está listo y nos están esperando.

—Bella, sabes que odio ese nombre – se quejó haciendo una mueca. Sonreí satisfecha —. Sigo odiando a Emmett por haberlo creado.

Reí entre dientes y le tiré la almohada de la cama, la cual él esquivó sin problema. Me brindó otra de sus perfectas sonrisas y yo se la devolví. Mis ojos lo siguieron hasta que desapareció tras la puerta del baño. No faltó mucho hasta escuchar el agua de la ducha del baño caer.

Miré a Reneesme quien sonreí alegremente con un brillo muy lindo en sus ojos. Era de alegría y eso, me hizo sonrojar.

—Date la vuelta para que te arregle el pelo. Si Alice te ve, nos mata a Edward y a mí.

Ella me contestó con una risita y se dio la vuelta para que comenzara. Liberé su cabello de las colitas elásticas y peiné su cabello con mis dedos, para luego atarle nuevamente. El pelo de Reneesme era completamente suave pero muy fino por lo cual se le enredaba con mucha facilidad. Por esa razón siempre trataba de que lo tuviera atado aunque a ella le gustase tenerlo suelto la mayor parte del tiempo.

Una vez que arreglé a Nessie, comencé a arreglar la cama de Edward, sacudiendo las sabanas para ponerlas, otra vez, en su lugar. Para cuando él salió del baño, mi pequeña bebé puso la almohada en su lugar sobre la cama.

—¡Mira Edward, te hicimos la cama! — exclamó Reneesme corriendo hacia él.

—No debieron molestarse — dijo tomando a mi hija por debajo de los brazos para cargarla.

Reneesme le dio un beso en su pálida mejilla y rodeo con sus bracitos, su cuello.

—Sólo di «Gracias» y listo — le reproché en broma tratando de que mi voz sonora dolida pero fallé patéticamente, como de costumbre.

—Mami, eres una pésima actriz — se burló Reneesme y yo le mostré mi lengua como una niña de cinco años.

Salimos de la habitación de Edward y bajamos las escaleras entre risas con comentarios de Edward y Reneesme mientras nos dirigíamos al comedor donde todos nos esperaban para desayunar. No pasé por alto las miradas cómplices que intercambiaban los chicos. Traté de no rodar los ojos.

—¡Hey Edward, te ves radiante el día de hoy! — exclamó Alice con una sonrisa inocente y Emmett estalló risa.

Rosalie rió por lo bajo cuando Edward sentaba a Reneesme en el lugar entre nosotros.

—Jasper reza por no llegar viudo antes del casamiento — siseó Edward logrando que su hermanos rieran más fuertes.

—Lo tendré en cuenta — rió Jasper acariciando la espalda de Alice, quien tenía la cara roja de la risa.

—Niños, no molesten a su hermano — les regañó Esme al salir de la cocina haciendo malabares con tres platos de panqueques bien esponjosos.

Edward, como todo caballero, se levantó de su asiento y tomó dos de los tres platos que su madre traía. Esta le sonrió en agradecimiento y se acercó a mí, dejándome el desayuno. Los míos tenían miel con crema al igual que los de Edward. Los de Reneesme tenían pequeñas virutas de chocolate. Tomé el vaso que había frente de ella y le serví leche. Hice lo mismo con el mío y a Edward le serví café en su tasa.

—Todavía te acuerdas — se sorprendió Edward mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos.

Él pensó, de seguro, que había olvidado todo acerca de él pero se equivocó. Nunca olvidaría algo que se refiriese o me recordase a su persona.

—Hay cosas que jamás se olvidan — le contesté brindándole mi mejor sonrisa y Edward se sonrojó para mi sorpresa.

—¡Alice, la cámara! ¡Eddie tiene la cara roja! — gritó entre risas Emmett acompañados por los demás.

Me mordí el labio tratando de no reírme también. Edward se veía tan lindo cuando se sonrojaba, me daban ganas de rosar mis dedos con sus mejillas sonrojadas pero me contuve. Mordí mi labio inferior y fijé mi vista en mi desayuno. De pronto, este, me resultó demasiado interesante.

—Buenos días, familia — saludó Carlisle al entrar al comedor y se sentó en su lugar. Todos le devolvimos el saludo, Alice como siempre muy entusiasta.

Al poco tiempo Esme le sirvió su café con tres tostadas y se sentó a su lado. Todos comenzamos a desayunar.

—Mami, ¿tú me iras a buscar hoy? — me preguntó Reneesme, esperanzada.

Se me cerró la garganta.

—Lo siento, Nessie — la miré, triste de no poder cumplirle —, pero a ese horario aún estoy en el instituto y…

Sentí que le fallaba. Siempre le fallaba a mi hija de alguna forma, me sentía tan impotente.

—No te pongas triste — me dijo dándome una sonrisa. Comencé a acariciarle el cabello —. Entonces… abuela Esme me irá a buscar otra vez.

—Siempre y cuando quieras, Reneesme — le sonrió Esme maternalmente, como una verdadera abuela a su nieta.

—¡Y después iremos por un helado, ¿cierto?

—De chocolate — asintió y Nessie sonrió de oreja a oreja para luego llevarse el vaso a de leche a los labios y beber.

Seguimos hablando amenamente de cosas simples hasta que terminamos el desayuno y era hora de irnos al instituto. Eso me quería decir dos cosas. Llevar a Reneesme con Edward a la guardería y unos veinte minutos solos, camino a la escuela. Mi estómago se encogió de anticipación.

Carlisle se despidió de todos y se fue unos minutos antes que nosotros. Hoy estaba de turno todo el día en el hospital y si quería llegar temprano a casa, debía terminar con algún papeleo. Nosotros saludamos a Esme y tras quedar con ella de que pasaría por Reneesme una vez que terminaran las clases. Le agradecí por todo y la abracé.

Subí a Nessie en el asiento trasero del Volvo de Edward y le coloqué el cinturón de seguridad. Luego me senté del lado del copiloto y Edward se subió al minuto.

Emprendimos camino entre una charla que entablaron el amor de mi vida y mi hija. Él le preguntaba cosas del jardín y ella se las contestaba. Siempre supe que Reneesme era muy inteligente y madura para su edad, así que sus argumentos eran muy interesantes. Seguí siendo una niña pequeña pero podía expresarse muy bien.

—¿Y algún niño interesante? — le preguntó Edward, sonriéndole por el espejo retrovisor.

—No, Edward, los niños son tontos e infantiles — le contestó Reneesme con una sonrisa.

—No eres de esas niñas pequeñas que ya tienen novios — confirmó Edward, mostrando la hilera de dientes blancos y perfectos.

Nessie rió por lo bajo y yo sonreí.

A ella no le gustaban los niños pequeños, le gustaba Jacob. Cosa que era muy distinta.

—¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? — me preguntó Edward, curioso.

—Olvídalo — le susurré —. De todos modos nunca me creerías si te lo dijera.

Lo vi frunciendo el ceño pero no dijo nada y yo se lo agradecí internamente. Me pregunté cómo reaccionaría si le dijese que Ness no estaba interesada en niños sino en un adolescente en especial y que ese chico fuese Jacob. Deseché la idea, era más que seguro que no.

—Edward, ¿te gusta la música clásica? — le preguntó Reneesme en un murmulló, sumergida en la música que sonaba de los parlantes.

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—Amo la séptima sinfonía de Beethoven – le susurró en respuesta —. Mami y mi abuela Renée la escuchaban en casa.

Por alguna extraña razón, Edward sonrió como un gato que se comió un jugoso canario. No le pregunté al respecto, preferí quedarme callada y disfrutar en silencio las notas de la sinfonía.

Pasaron cerca de cinco minutos cuando llegamos a la guardería, donde ya había niños y niñas de la edad de Nessie despidiéndose de sus padres para entrar al establecimiento. Edward bajó y caminó hasta la puerta del copiloto y la abrió para que bajase. Esos gestos caballerosos siempre me derretían por dentro. Después de que bajé, tomó a Reneesme y la sacó del auto. Ella, automáticamente tomó una mano de cada uno y caminó entre nosotros. Me imaginé que a vista de los demás nos veríamos como una familia.

Una familia que yo destruí desde el día que decidí separarme de Edward para no estorbar en su futuro. ¿Por qué por un lado me arrepentía pero por el otro no? ¿Por qué deseaba poder quitar aquellas mentiras que había entre nosotros o volver el tiempo atrás? Era un mar de preguntas y sentimientos contradictorios pero me traté de tranquilizar a mí misma. Había decidido que disfrutaría de lo que me estaba pasando, paso por paso y estar lo más cerca que Edward me permitía.

—Buenos días, Nessie — la saludó la señora Mary con una sonrisa cuando estuvimos frente a ella en la entrada.

—Buenos días — le devolvió el saludo Reneesme y se volvió para saludarnos.

Edward se agachó hasta estar a su altura y le dio un beso en la frente haciendo que Reneesme se aferrase a él.

—¿Te veré más tarde, Edward? — le preguntó.

—Siempre que quieras — le sonrió y la abrazó, entrujándola entre sus brazos. Yo miré para otro lado para no soltar las lágrimas que se juntaron abruptamente en mis ojos.

Inspiré aire para tranquilizarme y me concentre para que mi voz volviese a mí.

—Mami — me llamó Reneesme y yo me volteé hacia ella. No pude contenerme y la alcé en brazos para abrazarla. La iba a extrañar. Escondí mi rostro en su cabello y ella me imitó.

—Cuídate — le susurré al oído —. Te quiero, Ness.

—Yo también, mami — me susurró de vuelta y luego de medio minuto más, la bajé para dejarla ir.

—Hoy vendrá a buscarla nuevamente la señora Cullen, la mujer que vino ayer — le informé a la señora Mary.

—Por supuesto, ella ya me dijo que todos los días vendría por la pequeña Reneesme — me contestó con una sonrisa —. Que tenga una buena mañana, señorita Swan.

—Igual — me despedí y junto con Edward volvimos camino al Volvo.

Iba tan concentrada en mi misma que no advertí cuando Edward me atrajo a él, rodeando mis hombros con su brazo derecho. Sus labios hicieron contacto con mi sien izquierda.

—Crece tan rápido — musité mirando el suelo.

—Así es la vida, Bella, sólo nos queda disfrutar cuanto podamos y nos sea permitido — trató de confortarme y me abrazó.

Juró que escuché mi corazón latir rapidísimo y apostaba mi vida a que Edward podía sentirlo. Se iba a dar cuenta de que todavía tenía ese tipo de poder en mí, haciéndome sentir vulnerable ante él. Me separé de su cuerpo y subí al auto. Él dio la vuelta y se sentó en el asiento del piloto. Encendió el auto y nos pusimos en marcha.

Estuvimos unos pocos minutos en silencio hasta que Edward habló.

—¿Por qué Reneesme llama a Esme, «abuela»?

_Tierra trágame, por favor. _

—B-bueno… — balbuceé, pensando en una respuesta rápida —. Creo que es porque le tiene mucho apreció a tu madre y la ve como una. Nunca le pregunté bien por qué — mentí viendo hacia el paisaje verdoso pasar y reparé en algo —. ¿Por qué manejas lento? ¿Qué pasó con el «_somos como rápido y furioso_»? — le pregunté haciendo relucir una chiste privado que había inventado Emmett hacia tiempo.

Edward se echó a reír.

—Juro que no creía que recordabas todas esas cosas pero me sorprendes. ¿Me preguntó qué tanto recuerdas? — sonrió y me miró haciendo que yo le devolviese la mirada —. _Hay cosas que jamás se olvidan_ — me citó y, esta vez, fue mi turno de sonrojarme.

¡Tramposo! Siempre lo mismo.

Fruncí mis labios y me crucé de brazos. Traté de no mostrar el huracán que era por dentro pero el sonrojo me delataba. Edward volvió a reír.

—Volviendo al tema de Reneesme. ¿Calculo que a Carlisle le llama «abuelo»? — me preguntó.

—Y a tus hermanos «tíos» — asentí con la cabeza.

—Ya veo… — estaba serio.

—Tienes que esperar hasta que ella te diga cómo te considera.

—Entiendo — dijo con una sonrisa.

El resto del viaje estuvimos en silencio muy cómodo y Edward me agarró la mano para ponerla entre la suya y la palanca de cambio. Le sonreír siendo correspondida al instante al ritmo de «Claire de Lune» de Debussy, una pieza muy importante y significativa para nosotros dos. Me sentí en el mismo cielo, donde no había mentiras ni secretos.

Cuando llegamos al aparcamiento del instituto, al cual no habíamos llegado tarde, estacionamos al lado del Jeep de Emmett. Junto a este, nos esperaban el resto de los Cullen. Abrí la puerta para bajar sin esperar a que Edward lo hiciera por mí y escuché el ruido de su puerta ser cerrada de golpe seguida de otro golpe.

Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con Edward contra la puerta del piloto y Victoria abrazándolo mientras lo besaba ferozmente. Podía jurar que escuché mi corazón haciéndose trizas dentro de mí. Los ojos me picaban pero no iba a llorar. Era una especie de recordatorio por mis pecados, devolviéndome a mi infierno personal, mostrándoselos a los demás de esta forma. Yo sin Edward y él con Victoria. ¡Maldito karma!

Cerré la puerta suavemente y me volteó hacia los demás. Se notaba el desagrado por el boquiabierto beso que se estaban dando Victoria y su hermano.

Rosalie me abrazó por los hombros.

—¿Alice, me llevarías tú después de la salida a buscar a Nessie para irme a casa? — le pregunté tratando de moderar el tono de mi voz.

—Claro, Bells — me contestó con una sonrisa comprensiva y los cinco nos fuimos hacia el interior del instituto, alejándonos del Volvo.

* * *

**¡Hola, hola!**

**No tardé tanto para traerles este capítulo y como verán Edward anduvo de preguntón con Bella. Y la pobre le contestó como pudo.**

**Bien, quiero anunciarles que el próximo será la última actualización editada y no es porque lo haga a propósito, pero no podre subirla hasta el próximo mes porque debo ponerme a estudiar sí o sí para los dos finales. Así que, ¡paciencia!**

**Y aprovechando, les quiero comunicar que este domingo en la radio de Spilled Coffee, mi gran amiga y escritora **Lanenisita**, será entrevistada. ¡Así que no se lo pierdan!**

**Eso es todo, espero que hayan disfrutado y ya saben, review = preview.**

**¡Hasta la próxima y besos!**


	7. ¿Quieres ser mi papá?

**Disclaimer!** Los personajes de The Twilight Saga pertenecen a Meyer. ¿Y yo? Esta historia.

**Gracias a mi Beta Darla Gilmore, por todo. Sin ella esta historia no estaría por buen camino. Y gracias a las chicas de Betas FanFiction por asignármela. **

* * *

**Bella Traición**

**Capítulo 6:**

¿Quieres ser mi papá?

«_if it's true you can see it with your eyes_»

_._

El timbre sonó dando anunció a la finalización de la clase de biología. Suspiré cerrando el libro y comencé a guardar mis cosas en la mochila para irme a clase de gimnasia.

—Bella, ¿podrías prestarme atención por un segundo? — preguntó la voz de Edward a mis espaldas.

Iba a voltearme para enfrentarlo pero no lo hice. Yo no era alguien de hierro y pretender que las cosas no me afectaban porque si me afectaban; y a veces me daban ganas de reprocharle el por qué me confundía diciendo una cosa para después desilusionarme. Pero al momento me callaba porque me recordaba que esto era un infierno por mi propia decisión desde hace cuatro años. Aun así me sentía herida porque la mayor parte del tiempo sentía que él había superado lo nuestro y dolía como una daga incrustada en mi pecho.

—Tengo que irme, Edward — le contesté neutra, negándome a mirarlo.

Tomé mi mochila y con paso decidido, salí del salón para encaminarme a la peor clase que pudieron haber inventado jamás. Gimnasia, o como yo lo llamaba, el infierno en la tierra.

Pero estaba tan ocupada despotricando contra ello y la _inteligente persona_ que la había creado, que no sentí cuando una mano, muy conocida lamentablemente, me tomó por el codo con la fuerza suficiente para hacerme hacer una mueca de dolor y me volteó bruscamente.

—Por favor… — me rogó Edward perforándome con su mirada —. Bella, yo necesito hablar contigo.

Lo miré dolida, debatiéndome entre dejarlo hablar o rehusarme hacerlo. Sus ojos verdosos denotaban tristeza y dolor haciendo que mi corazón se retorciera.

—Yo…

Quería decirle que podíamos hablar, de verdad lo iba a hacer, pero de repente me sentí observada y levanté mis ojos para buscar entre las personas que caminaban a nuestro alrededor para encontrarme con una Victoria con el rostro distorsionado de furia y celos, pero también noté la tristeza. Volví mi mirada a Edward, sintiendo una inexplicable culpa en el medio de mi pecho y él, como si hubiera leído mi mente, volteó su cabeza para mirar a su novia.

No esperé respuesta alguna. Simplemente me fui aprovechando que Edward se distrajo un momento y caminé apresurada al gimnasio.

—¡Bella! — me llamó él, pero me sentía mal al recordar el dolor en la mirada de Victoria, por lo que corrí, trastabillando.

El resto de la hora pasó demasiado lento.

En clase de gimnasia seguimos con los partidos de tenis en dobles. Y como no me sentía física ni emocionalmente bien para aguantar la clase, le pedí a la entrenadora que me dejase estar sentada en las bancas alejando que no me sentía bien del estómago. Para mi sorpresa se tragó mi escusa patética y me excusó diciéndome que podía irme a cambiar la ropa pero que volviese al gimnasio. Agradecida, fui a cambiarme.

Estaba frente al casillero guardando mi equipo de gimnasia cuando recordé que podía usar la hora para comenzar a planificar el cumpleaños de Nessie que sería dentro de dos semanas. Y con ese pensamiento me dirigí hacia el gimnasio nuevamente para sentarme en las gradas con mi mochila y sacar dentro de ella un lápiz y papel, para hacer una lista.

Pasé los siguientes veinte minutos haciendo la condenada lista y después de ver las anotaciones con mi letra infantil no muy convencida, llegué a la conclusión de que Alice debería ayudarme. También pensé que Rosalie y Esme cooperarían alegremente. Así que guardé todo nuevamente dentro de la mochila y me limité a ver los partidos.

Cuando tocó el timbre, caminé tranquilamente hacia el estacionamiento y durante mi trayecto se me unieron Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rose. Aproveché para comentarles superficialmente mi idea sobre la fiesta de Reneesme y la pequeña duende propuso que fuera sorpresa con todos sus compañeritos de jardín, a lo que nosotros cuatro estuvimos de acuerdo. Ahora que me daba cuenta Nessie siempre tuvo fiestitas chiquitas en las cuales siempre estábamos Renée, Phil, Jake, yo y ocasionalmente Alice o Rosalie, cada vez que se podía.

Al llegar al aparcamiento, noté a Edward acercándose con Victoria, hablando. No pasé por desapercibida la mirada que me dio él cuando me vio subiendo en el Jeep.

—¡Oye Eddie, nosotros cinco nos vamos! ¡Te dejamos libre! — rió Emmett antes de subirse por el lado del conductor.

Pude ver a Edward acercándose con su andar desgarbado, hacia el lado del piloto donde el mayor de los Cullen tenía la ventanilla baja.

—¿Por qué? ¡Pensé que Bella se volvía conmigo! — exclamó Edward pasando su vista por todos nosotros dentro del Jeep hasta posarla por último en mi. Me encogí en mi lugar ante su triste mirada.

—No quiere estar contigo, imbécil — le contestó Rosalie al instante, haciendo que mi respiración se trabase en los pulmones. ¡¿Cómo, ella me podía hacer esto?

Edward frunció los labios en una mueca.

—No es verdad, Edward, Rosalie solo bromeaba — intervino Alice —. Hubo un cambio de planes, solo eso. No te lo tomes personal.

—Entiendo…

¡Por favor, que me caiga un rayo en la cabeza y me mate!

Agradecía que Alice hubiera tratado de arreglar lo que dijo Rosalie pero sentí que el daño estaba hecho y que no había forma de arreglarlo. Dolía y no me agradaba, sentía un vacio en mi pecho. Como si una pared invisible apareciese de la nada y perdiese todo lo que había construido en menos de doce horas.

Esquivé la mirada de Edward de la única forma que supe en ese momento, mirando mis pies como si fueran lo más interesante en ese preciso instante.

—¡Adiós, Eddie! – gritó Emmett, arrancando el motor y salimos del aparcamiento de la escuela a una velocidad un poco alta para las calles de un pueblo como lo era Forks.

Estuvimos un momento en silencio pero me pareció que fueron horas. Me sentía incomoda, después del episodio del aparcamiento.

—¡Bueno, Bella, tienes que decirnos qué tienes planeado para el cumpleaños de Nessie! — exclamó Alice sacándome de mi mundo interno de miseria.

La miré un instante, tratando de dejar de lado por unos minutos el dolor que tenía y concentrarme en algo feliz como lo era la simple idea de ver feliz a mi hija en su próxima fiesta de cumpleaños. Respiré profundamente tratando de aligerar el dolor de mi corazón y me floté la sien izquierda, pensando las ideas que había tenido en clase de gimnasia.

—Bien, tenía en mente hacerle esta vez una fiesta sorpresa con todos sus amigos de jardín, mis padres, Jake y ustedes. Creo que lo podríamos hacer en el jardín trasero de la casa de Charlie pero con el tema del cotillón y la decoración, necesitaré su ayuda chicas y la de Esme también, necesito su consejo para hacer la torta de cumpleaños de Reneesme — les comenté mis planes mirando los arboles verdes que pasan a toda velocidad en nuestro camino hacia la mansión escondida de los Cullen. Después de terminar de comentarles la idea, me volteó a mirarlos —. ¿Qué piensan?

—¡Es una estupenda idea! — chilló Alice dando saltitos desde su asiento.

—Bella, ¿estás segura de hacerla en tu casa? — me preguntó Rosalie —. No quiero ofenderte pero ¿no te parece un poco pequeña para realizar una fiesta con casi veinte niños pequeños correteando por ahí y todos nosotros?

Medité un instante su punto de vista, tenía razón.

—Entonces, ¿dónde hare la fiesta de Nessie?

Yo no podía darme el lujo de costear un salón de fiestas porque no tenía dinero, dependía de Charlie económicamente para mi pesar y vergüenza interna; y no quería causarle más gastos de los que ya tenía.

—¡En nuestra casa, Bella! — chilló la duende —. ¡Sera tan divertido Bella, lo puedo ver! ¡Ness-Reneesme lo va a disfrutar, será uno de los mejores días de su vida!

—Ali, no quiero causar problemas.

—Pero Bella, ¡nada que ver! Tu nunca… — pero no la dejé continuar.

—Alice, ya he causado muchos problemas y sinceramente, no quiero causar nuevos conflictos que desemboquen en más cosas malas en las cuales todo suframos — me excusé.

Rosalie me miró entrecerrando los ojos. La había molestado, lo sabía. Ella odiaba cuando me comportaba de esa forma.

—¡Escúchame, Isabella Swan y escúchame bien! Deja esa actitud de mierda a un lado porque sabemos muy bien que voy a quitarte esa mierda de actitud con unos cuantos golpes; y sinceramente, no quiero que termines en el hospital por lo frágil que eres. Así que hazte un favor y háznoslo a nosotros — estalló y salió del auto justo después de que Emmett estacionara el Jeep frente a la puerta de la casa de los Cullen.

Suspiré sintiéndome más estúpida de lo que ya me sentía.

—Wow, hacía tiempo que no veía a Rose con esa mirada matadora… — comentó Emmett para después reír.

—Pero a ti te toca el trabajo de calmarla y no es muy fácil que digamos, ya sabes qué pasa cuando mi hermana esta enojada – le advirtió Jasper dándole una palmada en su hombro y le sonreía.

Mientras me bajaba del Jeep, pude ver a Emmett con una expresión que daba a entender que no captaba a lo que se refería; y sinceramente, yo tampoco sabía. Pero al parecer Alice sí porque empezó a reír.

—¡Oh Em, ya quiero ver cuánto tiempo soportas aguantando tu frustración sexual!

Entonces Emmett palideció y yo me sonrojé.

¡Joder, había olvidado que Emmett era un _adicto_ al sexo y Rose sabía que ese era su punto débil!

—¡Oh, por toda la mierda santa del mundo! ¡¿Ella no será capaza de dejarme sin sexo, verdad? — exclamó espantado y se apresuró a entrar a la casa — ¡Rose, bebé! ¡No te enojes, ya sabes cómo es mi hermanita!

Alice rió aún más fuerte y Jasper y yo no tardamos en unirnos.

—Mejor entremos antes de que Alice se vuelva roja de la risa — dijo Jazz cuando su risa se calmo un poco.

Entramos a la casa para ser recibidas por las risas de Rosalie, Esme, Emmett y Reneesme. Mi hermano oso estaba lanzando por lo aires a mi pequeña hija que reía histéricamente, mientras Rose y Esme, los observaban divertidas.

—¡Mami, tía Alice, tío Jasper! — nos saludó Nessie con vos agitada mientras Emmett la recibía para dejarla de pies en el piso y corrió hacia nosotras para saludarnos.

Me arrodillé para poder abrazarla y darle un beso en su frente. Observé sus mejillas sonrojadas y acomodé su flequillo.

—Nessie, ¿por qué no vas a buscar tus cosas para irnos a casa? — le pregunté pero ella infló sus cachetes en forma de protesta —. Amor, tenemos que ir a ver a tu abuelo, debe extrañarnos mucho.

Al nombrar a Charlie, Reneesme mostró tristeza en sus ojos. Estaba segura que la razón era porque se sentía culpable al dejarlo tanto tiempo, ella amaba a Charlie, quería mucho a su abuelo. Le sonreí para reconfortarla, ella se preocupaba por todos y tenía tanto amor para dar, siempre pensé que en ese sentido se parecía a Edward ya que ambos tenían un corazón tan grande en el cabían todas las personas queridas.

Se mordió el labio mientras sus ojos amenazaban con cristalizarse y asintió con la cabeza. Mi corazón se estrujó fuertemente y la alcé. Sus bracitos y rostro fueron a mi cuello.

Todos los presentes me sonrieron levemente y yo se las devolví.

—Nessie, pequeña, ¿vamos a buscar tus cosas al cuarto así estarás más pronto con tu abuelito Charlie? — le propuso Esme acercándose para tomarla en brazos.

Me mordí el labio cuando vi lágrimas en las mejillas de Reneesme cuando pasó a brazos de su abuela.

—¡Vamos enana! Yo y tu tío Jazz te vamos a ayudar – comentó Emmett para distraerla.

Nessie dejó escapar una risita.

—Por fin dices algo coherente hoy Em — rió Jasper y luego se dirigió a Reneesme —. ¿Sabes por qué, Ness? —ella le negó con la cabeza mirándolo, expectante —. Porque las princesas deben ser tratadas como tal.

Mi hija se le quedó mirándolo con las mejillas sonrojadas, para luego soltar un chillido de alegría y aplaudir. Ella se veía adorable, tanto que me hacia recordarla cuando era una bebe pequeña.

—Bien, Nessie, ya escuchaste a estos bufones así que haz que te traten como la hermoso y consentida princesa que eres — chilló Alice ganándose las risas de Esme, Rose, Ness y mía, mientras los chicos le brindaron una mirada asesina.

Mientras Reneesme no estuvo en la planta baja, con Alice y Rosalie quedamos en ir el fin de semana siguiente a comprar las cosas para el cumpleaños de mi pequeña. La pequeña Cullen dijo que ella se iba a hacer cargo de la decoración pero mientras fuera bajo mi supervisión agregó cuando me negué a ello porque sabía que ella gastaría más de lo que tenía en el presupuesto. Rose dijo que ella y Esme se encargarían de la comida. Me sentí mal porque ambas se encargaban de muchas cosas y yo al final no hacía nada como estaba acostumbrada a hacer para los cumpleaños de Reneesme, pero ellas alegaron que lo querían hacer porque no querían que yo me preocupase mucho y además de que debía encargarme de ser quién distrajese a Nessie durante dos días, ya que habíamos decidido que faltaría esos días para que pudiésemos entregar las invitaciones a sus compañeritos sin que ella se diese cuenta.

Cuando Nessie bajó las escaleras, la tomé en brazos para dirigirnos a la entrada con los demás mientras Alice iba al garaje para sacar su llamativo Porsche amarillo.

Nos estábamos despidiendo de los chicos y Esme justo cuando un conocido Volvo plateado se estacionó frente a nosotros. En ese momento Alice estacionó su auto detrás del otro. Mi garganta se cerró cuando Edward y Victoria bajaron del coche.

—¡Edward! – gritó Reneesme.

Quedé en estado de shock viendo como Edward la tomaba en brazos y enterraba su rostro en lo rizos de mi hija, mientras que Victoria la miraba con una sonrisa aunque sus ojos no expresaban lo mismo.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro cuando había dado un paso hacia ellos para tener de vuelta a mi bebé entre mis brazos, lejos de ella. Volteé para encontrarme Jasper quién con su mirada, sentí una sensación de tranquilidad aunque me advertía prudencia en sus orbes azules.

Justo cuando vi que Nessie miraba a Edward para hablarle, Rosalie se adelantó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — el odio cargado en su voz no pasó desapercibido por nadie.

Edward bajó a Nessie de sus brazos y miró a Rosalie con el ceño fruncido.

—Esta es mi casa también, por si no recuerdas — le contestó de la misma manera.

Rose sonrió, burlonamente.

—Disculpa pero no me refería a ti, idiota. Sino a la zorra que esta a tu lado.

—Rosalie, compórtate — la regañó Esme mientras Edward seguía observándola con odio.

Yo me estaba sintiendo mal, nuevamente.

No quería estar presente cuando se peleasen. Ya no quería que discutiesen más porque todo era mi culpa. Ya me había dado cuenta que al parecer Rosalie no ocultaba su odio contra Victoria.

Miré a Reneesme, quién estaba aferrada de los jeans degastados de Edward, mirando con preocupación a dos de las personas que más quería. Tenía la necesidad de borrar todo aquello que la aquejumbrase y verla sonreír alegre. Hubiera sido genial que Jake estuviese aquí, él sin duda haría a mi pequeña sonreír con una sola mirada.

—Hola, pequeña — la saludo Victoria agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de mi bebe, quién la miraba con desconfianza —. Mi nombre es Victoria, soy la novia de Edward.

Los ojos de Nessie se hicieron en aguas cuando escuchó esas palabras al mismo tiempo de que podía escuchar nuevamente desquebrajarse mi corazón, quedando más roto de lo que ya estaba.

Reneesme volteó a mirar a todo el mundo como si estuviese buscando algo pero volvió su cabecita hacia Edward.

—¿Es ella? — le preguntó, quedito.

Él solo afirmó con la cabeza.

Mi hija se volteó nuevamente hacia Victoria que estaba aún agachada y suspiró.

—Hola, mi nombre es Reneesme Carlie Swan — se presentó y dicha esa simple oración corrió hacia mis brazos. La cargué automáticamente —. Adiós — susurró a todos a medida que yo me iba despidiendo de ellos.

—Lo siento — me susurró Esme cuando me despedí y le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente a Reneesme.

Yo no tenía fuerzas ni ánimos de despedirme de Edward y Victoria, y curiosamente Nessie tampoco lo hizo, ya que se aferró a mi cuello escondiendo su carita después de susurrarme que quería ir adelante conmigo. Yo le besé la mejilla.

Sintiendo la penetrante mirada de todos en especial la de Edward (¿Cómo lo sabía? Fácil, por el hormigueo que sentía mi piel en ese momento y que sólo él podía causar) sobre mi, subí al amarillo Porsche de Alice en el asiento del copiloto mientras ella estaba al volante y con una fuerte acelerada, no fuimos.

—Mami... — me llamó Reneesme después de un minuto de silencio, mientras íbamos rumbo a casa de Charlie. Yo la miré —. No me gusta Victoria — susurró desde mi cuello.

La abracé más fuerte como queriéndola meter dentro de mi para protegerla y miré a Alice quién me sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

* * *

Durante las siguientes dos semanas vivía entre Port Angeles con Alice y Rose comprando las cosas para el cumpleaños de Reneesme, la escuela, la casa Cullen y la de Charlie.

En estas semanas, un día común pero agitado era: siete de la mañana ya levantada, preparar a Nessie para el jardín y yo para ir al instituto mientras agradecía mentalmente que Charlie aún siguiese con su costumbre de levantarse apenas saliesen las primeras luces del día para irse a la comisaría. Ya tenía mi Cheevy conmigo de vuelta gracias a Jacob, así que llevaba rápido a Reneesme al jardín y trataba de no llegar tarde a mi primera clase. En el instituto estaba entre las clases, los Cullen y los Hale aunque a Edward no le hablase ni mirase porque no me sentía preparada para hacerlo, las miradas de odio que me lanzaba Victoria cada vez que me la cruzaba en los pasillos y Angela y Ben, algunos de mi primeros amigos que tuve en Forks durante mi primera estadía y que compartían clase de Trigonometría conmigo. Para mi completa sorpresa, estaban saliendo desde hacia dos años. Luego del colegio y de que Emmett y Jasper se hiciesen cargo de mi auto, nos íbamos en el convertible BMW de Rose a Port Angeles con Alice para hacer las compras sobre algo en especial para el cumpleaños a Ness porque la pequeña duende decía que cada aspecto de la fiesta se merecía su tiempo, así que cada cosa a comprar tenía una tarde completa. Y aunque me quejase, ella siempre conseguía su cometido. Después, por último, a la noche llegaba a la casa de los Cullen para buscar a una Reneesme con la tarea hecha, merendada con las delicias de Esme, sus mejillas rojas por las locuras que hacía con Emmett y Jasper, y en brazos de Edward con quién pasaba una hora escuchándolo tocar el piano, nos íbamos a casa con el tiempo justa para mandarla a bañar mientras preparaba la cena para nosotras y Charlie, quién llegaba justo cuando la comida estaba lista. Una vez de que Reneesme estuviese dormida en la cama, realizaba mis deberes escolares para irme dormir pasada la medianoche.

No negaba que terminaba agotada al final del día y que las pocas horas que dormía no me eran suficientes, pero lo hacía porque sabía que el resultado de todo mi esfuerzo sería la sonrisa en el rostro de mi hija el día de su cumpleaños, ese día tan especial para ella dónde cumpliría tres años aunque por su personalidad pareciese más grande.

Hoy era el lunes de la semana en que sería el cumpleaños de mí bebé y yo con los Cullen estábamos en la puerta del jardín a la salida entregándoles las tarjetitas de cumpleaños a los niños que iba a la misma salita que Reneesme.

Era muy chistoso ver a Emmett, Jasper y Edward disfrazados los personajes de Barnie mientras entregaban las invitaciones a los niños pequeños que ya estaban con sus padres, y explicando una y otra vez que era una fiesta sorpresa y que Reneesme no debía saber nada.

—¡Tienes que admitir que esta fue una gran idea, Bella! — rió Rose, parada al lado mío mientras Alice sacaba fotos con su cámara fotográfica profesional.

—Tienes razón — me carcajeé y era verdad, porque no había precio por lo que estábamos presenciando. Sinceramente, al principio pensé que los chicos no lo harían pero después que les dijimos que era por Reneesme, ellos no pudieron negarse.

—Sin duda, estas son las fotos más vergonzosas de los chicos y miren que las hay — rió Alice sin dejar de sacar foto —. ¡Miren la cara de esos tres!

Sin duda, le pediría unas fotos imprimidas a Alice para luego mostrárselas a Nessie. La cara chistosa de Emmett de un niño de cinco años y las mejillas coloradas de Jasper y Edward, era algo que jamás olvidaría.

—Bella — me llamó Alice, mirándome — ¿Dónde has llevado a Reneesme?

—A La Push — contesté, viendo como la mandíbula de Rose se tensaba —. Hacía mucho que no veía a Jake, así que cuando le di la noticia de que faltaría al jardín para ir a verlo, me saltó encima durante la cena como un koala.

—Se ve que lo quiere mucho — comentó Rosalie con una voz que no supe descifrar.

—Si Ness te oye decir lo que piensas de Jacob, te saltará encima y lo defenderá — le contesté para que se diese cuenta que ello era una lucha perdida.

Pero todo el asunto quedó atrás cuando los padres rompieron en carcajadas porque los chicos se cayeron al piso por algo que no supe.

Y como dije antes, quiero fotos de esto. Reí.

* * *

—¡Oh, gracias Jake! — lo abrazó Reneesme con las sus mejillas bañadas en rubor.

—Es lo mínimo que tenía que hacer en este día tan especial — le contestó mientras la cargaba hacia donde me encontraba con Emily y Seth.

Hoy era viernes y eso solo quería decir una cosa. Esta tarde era la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa de mi bebé y todo estaba más que listo en casa de los Cullen.

—¡Mami, mira lo que me regaló Jake! — exclamó Nessie alegremente, extendido me su manito para que viese una pulsera con un lobito chiquito de madera. Estaba segura que Jacob había tallado el pequeño animalito.

—Es muy bonito — le sonreí y se lo coloqué en su muñeca derecha.

Hoy había decidido no mandarla nuevamente al jardín y preferí llevarla dormida a La Push donde Jake me esperaba y muy feliz por cierto. Y aprovechando ese tiempo que Nessie dormía, fui a casa de los Cullen para ver como iba todo, ya que la noche anterior habíamos pasado a buscar a Port Angeles todos los encargues que nos habían faltado y ayudé a Esme con la torta de cumpleaños mientras Reneesme se la pasaba en el piano con Edward durante mucho tiempo, y parecía no cansarse.

Alice me había llamado hacía media hora a casa de Jacob para recordarme que tenía que estar con mi pequeño monstruito y Jacob a las tres y media de la tarde. También me tranquilizó diciéndome que todo ya estaba en orden.

El resto del tiempo que estuvimos en La Push nos la pasamos charlando entre todos y almorzamos allí.

Cuando el reloj marcó las dos de la tarde junto con Jake, nos despedimos de todos y emprendimos viaje hacia casa para prepararnos para ir a casa de los Cullen como estaba planeado.

Mientras Jacob estaba abajo, en la sala viendo televisión, comencé a bañar a Reneesme. Comúnmente, Nessie era de las niñas que le gustaba bañarse pero el problema era que disfrutaba en exceso ese momento del día. Amaba el agua y normalmente la dejaba divertirse hasta que veía que sus dedos de los pies comenzaban a parecer pasas de uva y la sacaba de la ducha. Sin embargo, hoy no podía ser por lo que la bañé un poco más rápido y cuando quise sacarla de allí, se rehusó. Tarde unos cinco minutos pero lo logré, aunque en el proceso quedé mojada de la cadera para arriba.

Una vez en la habitación y envuelta en una toalla seca, sequé su pelo haciendo que cada vez que el aire caliente que tiraba el secador cerca de su nuca, se estremecía. Después procedí a vestirla con vestido manga tres cuartas color caqui con unas mediecitas blanca y zapatos de charol negro. Su largo cabellos con rizos, lo até en dos colitas altas que haciendo ver su rostro despejado. Ella estaba absolutamente hermosa.

Reneesme me miró con ojos curiosos. Estaba sospechando.

—Vamos a salir Ness, solo eso — dije mientras salíamos al pasillo.

La dejé con Jacob quién la recibió embelesado diciéndole lo principesca que estaba y luego de ver que el reloj marcaba las tres menos cuarto, subí arriba nuevamente, para agarrar mi neceser e irme a bañar volando. Una vez duchada, me enfundé en unos jeans gris oscuro, convers blancas y una camisa con volados en la parte del pecho; y sobre ello, un buzo con escote en V color azul cielo. Me miré al espejo y sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más conmigo misma, tomé un pañuelo negro y bajé.

—¡Tienes que escucharlo Jake!— exclamó feliz la voz de Nessie desde la sala —. Edward realmente es un buen pianista y me enseña todos los días.

Quedé como piedra frente la escalera cuando escuché _su_ nombre.

¿Cómo había podido haber olvidado ese pequeño detalle?

Era más que obvio que él estaría presente, después de todo era su casa. Pero sinceramente, solo por un día, me gustaría que Edward no estuviera cerca y de esa forma, yo no sentiría presión propia y cargo de conciencia. Sé que suena egoísta, sin embargo... no quería vivir con el miedo de que se diese cuenta de Nessie y de la verdad para que terminase odiándome más de lo que yo lo hacía en estos momentos.

Era _tan _egoísta.

Y el karma siempre hacía bien su trabajo.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba, me repetí una y otra vez. Simplemente debía dejar de pensar en mí y centrarme en lo que era mejor para Reneesme y Edward, sin lastimarlo.

—¡Ey, ya es hora de irnos! — irrumpí la conversación.

Reneesme me miró con una sonrisa pero Jacob por detrás me miraba enojado. Era una clara advertencia de que luego deberíamos hablar y que no tendría escapatoria.

Cargué a Nessie en mis brazos y salimos de la casa para subir al monovolumen.

—Bebé, lo siento mucho — le dije a mi hija mientras Jacob le vendaba los ojos con el pañuelo negro.

—¡Mami! ¡Mami, sácalo! ¡No veo! — se quejaba removiéndose entre mis brazos para quitarse el pañuelo, pero el abrazo de mi mejor amigo no le permitía mover sus bracitos.

—Ness. Ness, todo está bien. Solo es algo especial para ti — le dijo Jake dándole un beso en su cabeza —. ¿Te acuerdas las películas que veíamos en Phoenix donde hacían lo mismo?

—Sí, pero eso era por una sorpresa — se quejó, quedito.

—¿Y por qué esta tiene que ser diferente? — le cuestionó con suave voz —. Nessie, sabes que jamás permitiría que algo te sucediera. Daría mi vida por ti...

Yo miré a mi amigo con dulzura mientras manejaba para salir de la entrada de la casa e ir rumbo a donde los Cullen.

—Pero... — hizo un puchero.

—Ni tu mamá ni yo permitiríamos que algo malo te pasará — susurró, para luego mirarme molesto.

Lo ignoré, sabiendo a qué se refería. No era necesario que me lo dijese a cada segundo lo que sabía y me repudiaba a mí misma.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, dejando de lado la música que sonaba de la radio, uno un poco incomodo por parte de las miradas de Jacob hacia mí y mi propia paranoia con respecto a la presencia de Edward. De verdad, sentía que estaba con una pistola en la cabeza en cada momento crítico. Era desesperante. Tenía ganas de escapar aunque después me reprochase por cobarde.

Cuando aparqué fuera de la casa, Alice me estaba esperando sentada en los escalones del porche. Jacob suspiró y con Reneesme aferrada a sus brazos, bajó del Cheevy. Yo le seguí.

Alice se puso de pie, con su paso bailado, se acercó hacia nosotros y me hizo la seña de que todo estaba listo y los invitados en sus lugares. Yo le sonreí.

—¿Mami? — me llamó Nessie buscándome aunque no pudiese verme por el pañuelo.

—Estoy aquí, bebé, no hay nada qué temer — le dije acariciando su pálida frente que se asomaba entre su flequillo lacio.

Mi hija me sonrió.

Alice nos hizo pasar y nos dirigimos hacia la cocina para salir al jardín donde el resto de los Cullen (y sí, Edward estaba ahí para mi alegría y desgracia), Charlie y los pequeños compañeros de jardín de Reneesme. Una sonrisa involuntaria se pintó en mis labios y deseé, nuevamente, que el "hubiera" fuese realidad.

Jacob dejó a Nessie en el suelo y arrodillándome a su lado, comencé a desatarle el nudo del pañuelo.

—Espero que lo disfrutes, amor — le susurré al oído.

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, NESSIE! — le gritaron todo apenas sus ojos marrones se abrieron.

Reneesme se quedó en shock y haciéndome acordar a Alice cuando se trata de compras, comenzó a saltar, reír y saludar a todos.

Yo estaba feliz porque mi bebé lo era.

Sentía como las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse de mis ojos, así que fui hacía Jacob quién me abrazó.

—Vamos Bells, no llores — trató de aliviarme.

—Jake, ella está cada vez más grande. Siento que crece tan rápido y mírala, está tan feliz — susurré al tiempo en que Reneesme estaba en brazos de Rosalie, dando vueltas en el aire.

—Lo sé, pero así es la vida, todos crecemos — sonrió.

—Jacob Black, te lo estoy advirtiendo otra vez — me separé y traté de parecer enojada —. Hasta que mi hija no cumpla los treinta, no le pondrás un dedo encima. ¿Entiendes?

Jake rió alegré y saludó a Charlie, quién se acercaba hacia nosotros.

—¡Papá! — lo saludé con una sonrisa.

—Ey, chicos — nos devolvió el saludo —. Bells, la verdad es que todo quedó muy lindo.

—Oh, papá... gracias, pero casi todo lo han hecho Rosalie, Alice y Esme. No me dejaron hacer mucho, ya sabes — le comenté.

No tuvimos oportunidad de seguir hablando ya que llegó Esme con Carlisle.

—¡Bella, querida! — me abrazó Esme como solo ella sabía hacerlo —. Gracias por permitirnos compartir este momento con Reneesme.

—Por favor, yo soy la que debe agradecerles — sonreí mientras abrazaba a Carlisle —. Ustedes han sido muy comprensibles con todo, me apoyaron en todas mis decisiones — entonces comencé a sentir una mierda nuevamente, porque _había obligado_ a Esme y Carlisle a ponerme a mí sobre su hijo.

—No te preocupes, ni te mortifiques, todo se solucionará — me sonrió Esme y pude ver en sus ojos que sabía a qué me refería. ¿Cómo podía ser tan buena conmigo? —. Ahora, ¿por qué no me acompañas a servirles a los niños?

Simplemente asentí y nos disculpamos con los demás para poder atender a los pequeños.

Los compañeritos de Nessie eran unas pequeñas bolas de energía. Parecían nunca cansarse, comían demasiado y ni siquiera había terminado de comer un bocadillo que ya estaban en el castillo inflable o participando en algunos de los juegos que organizaban Emmett y Jasper. Mientras tanto Alice y Rose estaban con las niñas, pintándoles la cara algunos arabescos en colores crema para que luego fueran a jugar con los niños. Carlisle, Edward, Charlie y Jacob, hablaban riendo como los niños jugaban; y Esme y yo nos ocupábamos de la comida.

Las cuatro horas que duró la fiesta fueron absolutamente increíbles, riéndonos por las ocurrencias de los niños. Alice, tomaba fotos a diestra y siniestra dejando ciegos a casi todos los invitados a causa del flash, pero el resultado de ello serían más de doscientas fotos de Reneesme sonriendo en su día tan especial. Y la parte más especial fue cuando llegó la hora de soplar las velas de la torta de chocolate que Esme y yo habíamos hecho. Nessie cerró sus tiernos ojos y con una sonrisa pidió sus deseos de cumpleaños para luego apagar las velitas en el momento en que todos aplaudían. Luego de otra media hora después de eso, comenzamos a despedir a sus compañeritos a medida que sus padres le venían a buscar.

Ahora estamos en el living de los Cullen, viendo cómo Nessie abría sus regalos uno por uno, maravillándose por los hermosos obsequios que sus compañeritos de jardín le dieron. Charlie se acababa de ir excusándose porque tenía turno de noche en la comisaria y debía estar temprano, obviamente me hizo prometer que le llamaría cuando llegásemos a casa.

—¡La pequeña y hermosa Reneesme, ya tiene su corona de princesa! — exclamó Alice, colocándole la corona de plástico con luces de colore a pila, que le había regalado una amiguita de la clase.

Ness rió sonrojada para luego abrazar a la pequeña duende justo cuando Jasper les tomó una foto. Justo después de tomarles la foto, Edward entró al living con un regalo gigantesco. Mi hija corrió hacia él.

—¿Qué es? — preguntó, curiosa.

—Regalo de la familia — le sonrió, dejando el inmenso obsequio en el piso y Reneesme, se abalanzó sobre este para ver que había dentro.

Sonreímos viendo su desesperación por ver qué era y reímos al escucharla chillar emocionada. Comenzó a dar saltitos al estilo Alice cuando vio la bicicleta rosa con rueditas de apoyo. Frente al manubrio tenía una canastita con dibujos de Princesas.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! — agradecía a cada uno de los Cullen, abrazándolos con fuerza y besándolos en la mejilla sonoramente.

Reneesme corrió por último a los brazos de Edward, quien la cargo y tras decirle algo en el oído, fueron hasta el piano mientras mi pequeña sonreía con sus ojitos brillantes.

Tras acomodarse en el banco, acomodó a Nessie en sus piernas para comenzar a tocar una hermosa melodía. Las dulces notas que brotaban del maravilloso piano de cola negro, eran hermosas. Podía percibir los sentimientos ocultos en la canción que tocaba, eran clara y absolutamente avasallantes.

Cerré los ojos para perderme en las notas. Había un dejo de tristeza mezclado con felicidad, anhelo y cariño. Mi interior fue sacudido hasta el último rincón. Solo Edward era capaz de ejecutar tan fantástica melodía que expresa con claridad su sentir. Abrí los ojos para observarlo. Ver como sus manos bailaban sobre las teclas. Su sonrisa y sus verdosos ojos brillando con una devoción hacia Reneesme que no podía ser creíble. Pero cerró los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír y lo supe.

Edward estaba _sintiendo_.

Edward tocaba con su corazón.

Edward estaba mostrando parte de su alma.

Edward inconscientemente sabía la verdad pero conscientemente no.

Y supe que Edward no haría mal ninguno. Ni a Reneesme ni a mí.

Entonces lo vi. En medio de toda esta tormenta, de todo este caos que había creado por mis decisiones en el pasado, vi una pequeña luz. Una salida, la esperanza de que todo saliera bien. Lo sentí en el medio de mi pecho y pude sonreír con sinceridad. Él nunca me había juzgado, y sabía que nunca lo haría.

Mi pequeña Reneesme había recostado su cabeza en el pecho de Edward y con sus ojos cerrados, disfrutaba de la melodía que su padre había compuesto para ella. Sonreía.

Cuando Edward terminó, todos aplaudimos por su gran creación. Él era un prodigio del piano, por esa razón había recibido una beca de un famoso instituto en Inglaterra. Sabía que lo deseaba y por eso no le dije de mi embarazo a mis catorce años. Por ese simple hecho le había roto su corazón y lo había abandonado, mintiéndole.

—¡Edward! — lloriqueó Nessie abrazándolo, sus ojitos estaban abnegados de lágrimas —. Gracias, ha sido el más bonito regalo del mundo.

—Ha sido un placer, princesa — le abrazó Edward, ocultado su rostro en los rizos cobrizos de mi bebé.

Reneesme se separó de Edward de pronto y se bajó de él. Pero no se movió de su lado, nos miró a cada uno de los presentes para respirar hondo y voltearse hacia él nuevamente.

—Edward, ¿quieres ser mi papi? — le preguntó con suavidad y colocó sus manitos atrás de ella, retorciéndolas.

Escuché cómo todos contenían la respiración y varios pares de ojos se clavaron en mí. Yo solo miraba a Edward con el corazón en mano. No sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Había entendido con el paso de los días, y hoy en especial, que entre ellos dos existía e_sa _conexión. Estaba presente aunque la ignorasen. Sabían que había algo, pero lograban descifrarlo con exactitud.

Yo no era nadie para interferir. Lo había decidido, lucharía por Nessie y Edward. Por ellos dos, las razones de mi existir.

—Si no quieres… — susurró Reneesme al no recibir respuesta alguna de él.

Edward la alzó de nuevo y le secó las lágrimas que pendían de sus finas pestañas.

—Claro que quiero, Nessie, sería un tonto si no quisiera ser tu papi — le contestó mientras le sonreía con mi sonrisa favorita —. Eres la hija más preciosa que un padre podría tener y desear.

—¡Te quiero mucho, Edward! — le gritó Reneesme mientras lo besaba en todo la cara sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Todos reímos menos Jacob que me miraba advirtiéndome para luego observar a Nessie con miedo y preocupación. Suspiré para mis adentros, luego tendría que hablar con Jake y estaba segura que no terminaría bien.

—Papi — le dijo Ness sonriendo —, ¿te gustaría pasar el fin de semana con mami y conmigo? Abuelito Charlie se va de pesca los dos días y vamos a estar solas.

—Si tu mami me deja, claro — le contestó y ambos me miraron.

Sonreí, no podría contra estos dos.

—De acuerdo, no problema — sonreí —. Puedes venir.

* * *

**Lo sé, supuestamente debería mandar los preview antes de publicar pero estoy con tan poco tiempo que no pude mandarlos. Espero que sepan entender.**

**Bien, este es el último capítulo editado. Así que, el próximo será absolutamente nuevo y será publicado a finales de este mes. Quejas, échenlas a mi universidad.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	8. Utopía

**Disclaimer,** los personajes de Twilight y secuelas, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Pero eso sí… la trama es totalmente de mi _crazy imagination _(?).

**¡Gracias a mi querida Beta **Darla Gilmore** que sin ella, esta historia estaría muerta! Y gracias a Betas FanFiction por asignarmela.**

* * *

**Bella Traición**

**Capítulo 7:**

Utopía

«_Tu silencio es un reflejo de los sueños de Dalí_»

**.**

—A ver, pequeña cumpleañera, es hora de irse a la cama — sonreí mientras luchaba por arropar, con las sábanas de la cama, los brazos de Nessie, quien se negaba a dormir.

—Mami… — lloriqueó, negándose a darse por vencida.

—Vamos, Ness, tu mamá tiene razón. Hoy ha sido un día movido y debes descansar — le dijo Jacob, mirándola con devoción. Un poco más y ya me estaría babeando la cama y todo el piso de la habitación.

—¡Pero quiero despedirte, Jake! — chilló digna de una niña de su edad. Agradecía momentos como éste. A veces pensaba que Reneesme era muy madura para su tan corta edad, que me daba miedo. Crecía tan rápido.

Jacob simplemente negó con la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente, tras brindarle una sonrisa.

—Que sueñes con los angelitos, mi niña.

—Te quiero, Jake, no lo olvides — susurró Nessie mientras sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco.

Dejamos a mi pequeña durmiendo y salimos cuando apagué la luz y cerré la habitación.

—Vamos afuera — dijo Jake sumamente serio —. Tú y yo debemos hablar.

Rodé mis ojos.

—Jacob…

—Ahora.

Suspiré dándome por vencida. Sabía que en estos momentos Jacob estaba tratando de controlar sus opiniones y no largarlas tan cerca de Nessie. Porque todo esto era por ella. Había notado el estado de ánimo de mi mejor amigo en el transcurso de todo el día. No le hacía gracias que estuviera cerca de Edward. Y lo pude comprobar cuando llegamos al porche, sus ojos mostraban molestia, reproche y miedo.

—Jake, yo…

—¿Qué estabas pensando, Bella? — me preguntó con voz ahogada sin dejar de mirarme —. Siendo sincero, estoy seguro de que no pensaste. ¿Cómo permites que se le acerque? ¿Has pensado lo que puede llegar a pensar si se entera? ¿Has pensado que puede quitártela?

—¡Jacob, estamos hablando de Edward! ¡Él nunca me haría eso! — lo frené —. Juro que lo pensé, estaba aterrorizada cada vez que estaba cerca.

—¿Y por qué volviste, Bella? ¡Dime por qué!

—Pensé que no estaba — chillé —. Edward debería estar en Inglaterra, no aquí. Le dejé el camino libre para no interponerme en sus sueños. Me enteré por Victoria que le habían aceptado y que se iba a ir. Me dijo que sería muy egoísta de mi parte si…

—¿Victoria? — me interrumpió, confundido.

—La ex novia de Edward — omití el detalle de que ahora no era la «ex». Nunca lo pregunté otra vez pero me daba cuenta. Habían vuelto.

—Ya lo sé. Pero, ¿le hiciste caso? — me preguntó incrédulo y no le contesté —. ¡Bella, no lo puedo creer!

Los ojos me comenzaron a escocer.

—Entiende, Jacob, era una niña asustada y estaba embarazada.

—Bells… — suspirando se acercó y me rodeó en sus brazos.

Me aferré a él por sus hombros y lloré contra su pecho. Jacob tenía razón pero… ya era tarde. Edward conoció a Reneesme y nada podía hacer. Solo esperar a que todo saliera bien y que me perdonara. Dejaría que el mismo tiempo marcara cuándo debía suceder todo y yo, como buena humana, le seguiría sus pasos. Solo deseaba que Nessie no sufriera, ella no tenía la culpa. La esperanza que tenía hoy temprano se hizo más chiquita, pero estaba ahí, reservada para el bien de mi hija. Ojalá Edward entendiera razones y que no juzgara. Como hacia Jacob, mi amigo, mi puerto seguro.

Estuve un rato más llorando hasta que sentí el dolor menguar. Odiaba que Jake me viera así. Me separé de sus brazos y lo miré con cariño.

—Gracias, Jake, gracias por preocuparte por mi y por Nessie — le agradecí de todo corazón.

—Siempre estaré — me sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente —. Solo cuida a Nessie, odiaría que sufra tanto.

—Lo sé, Jake — asentí y con mi mano derecha, comencé a acariciarle su mejilla —. La quieres…

—Más que a mi propia vida — afirmó en un suspiró —. Creo que es hora de irme, Billy comenzará a preocuparse.

—Mándale saludos — le dije y ambos sonreímos.

Nos abrazamos una vez más en forma de despedida.

—Adiós, Bells, cuídense — me pidió para luego ir hacia la moto que estacionó enfrente donde lo esperaba Seth.

—¡Adiós! — los despedí, luego hablaría con el pequeño Seth para darle consejos de cómo esquivar a Charlie.

Una vez que los perdí de vista, entré a la casa para prepararme para dormir. Hoy Charlie tenía servicio a la noche para cubrir el perdido de hoy a la tarde. Así que cerré bien todas las puertas y ventanas de la planta baja, y con cuidado subí las escaleras en la oscuridad. Al llegar a la habitación comprobé que Reneesme ya estaba dormida, por lo que me dispuse a seguirla. Una vez enfundada en mi remera andrajosa y unos pantaloncillos de franela, y de haber abierto la ventana hasta la mitad, me acosté al lado de mi princesita con el único pensamiento de que el fin de semana sería interesante. Las expectativas preocupaban, algunas.

Al día siguiente, no me costó nada levantar a Nessie de la cama. Estaba tan emocionada que ni siquiera se quejó cuando después de diez minutos en la ducha, le dije que saliera.

Comencé a preparar el desayuno, que solo en los fines de semana consistía en unos esponjosos panqueques con sirope, pan tostado con queso untable, leche chocolatada y jugo de naranja.

Nessie estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina, mirándome cocinar los panqueques y moviendo sus piernas adelante y atrás aleatoriamente. Estaba impaciente y sonreía cada vez que la pillaba mirando hacia la puerta principal. Si no estuviera tan nerviosa por la expectativa de pasar todo un fin de semana junto a Edward, estaría asustada por la impaciencia de mi hija.

Ya casi estaba terminando cuando el timbre irrumpió el silencio de la casa y Reneesme chilló feliz, saltado de la silla.

—¡Edward! — gritó corriendo hacia la puerta.

Yo no la seguí, ¡no podía moverme! Mis manos me temblaban y mis piernas habían echado raíces en el suelo. Sentía el corazón palpitar tan rápido como después de haber corrido una maratón. Tenía miedo, nervios y ansiedad. ¿Cómo podía Edward seguir afectándome así después de cuatro años?

Tranquila Bella, respira despacio.

—¡Viniste, eres el mejor papito del mundo! — exclamó Nessie y escuché unos ruidos más.

La musical risa de Edward inundó el pasillo, llegando hasta donde estaba, calando mis huesos. Me agarré con fuerza del borde de la mesada.

—Te prometí venir, princesa.

—¡Oh, papito! — chilló Nessie.

Comencé a escuchar pasos pausados y otros rápidos. Respiré nuevamente unas dos veces y me mentalicé, me aferré a la pequeña esperanza que estaba en lo más profundo de mi alma. Además, se trataba de Edward. Él comprendería, tal vez… porque una hija no era una cosa de todos los días. O en el peor de los casos, se lo callaría frente Reneesme hasta que estuviésemos solos.

—¡Mami, mi papito ya vino! — exclamó la voz de Nessie.

Me giré sobre mis talones de una forma un poco brusca para encontrarme con una de las escenas que siempre soñé en mis noches y que pudo ser posible, si las cosas hubieran sido de forma diferente.

—Buenos días, Bella — me sonrió Edward desde el umbral con mi pequeña. Nuestra, me corregí, en brazos mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus bracitos.

Luego de contemplar a Edward como en los viejos tiempos, nuestros ojos se conectaron y comencé a sentir el piso hecho de algodón, rodeados en nuestra burbuja personal. Sus verdosos ojos eran como imanes a los míos, creando un cable de conexión por donde la familiar corriente eléctrica zumbaba entre nosotros. Mi piel cosquillaba.

Lo que pareció una eternidad, fueron unos segundos de silencio y miradas que fue rotó por Nessie.

—¿A qué no es el mejor papito que alguien pudiera desear? — musitó con una sonrisa en los labios, muy parecida a la de Edward.

Ay, bebé, si supieras la verdad.

¡Concéntrate!

—Anda, Ness, no le subas el ego a tu papito y desayuna — les mofé a ambos con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Eso, aférrate a la única esperanza, Bella.

Edward rió entre dientes al igual que Reneesme y se me antojó increíblemente hermoso el sonido de ambos mesclados.

Mi adonis personal colocó a Nessie en su silla y se sentó a su lado, contemplándola sonriente. La mueca de su cara era absolutamente graciosa y hermosa al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos contemplaban a nuestra pequeña con amor paternal que inconscientemente estaba allí, aunque él no lo supiese.

—¿Edward, has desayunado? — le pregunté mientras preparaba mi plato.

Se escuchó el familiar sonido de su estomago gruñir y no pude evitar reír. Negando con la cabeza, tomé mi plato y el otro que ya estaba preparado, me giré y coloqué su plato frente a él y me senté en mi lugar.

Era como en los viejos tiempos, todos los fines de semana aparecía en el porche de casa sin desayunar.

Edward me sonrió y dijo:

—Hay cosas que jamás se olvidan.

Me le quedé mirando preguntándome si se refería a lo que yo creía y cuando me guiñó un ojo, me mordí el labio al ser descubierta. Él supo qué estaba pensando. Reí entre dientes.

El desayuno fue más de lo que imaginé. Tener a Edward con nosotras, le daba más vida a esta vieja casa. Me reía viendo interactuar a ambos en frente mío y debo decir que casi me atraganto cuando noté que algunas manías tanto de Edward como de Nessie coincidían: echar cuatro cucharadas de azúcar a la leche, comer la mitad del panqueque con sirope mientras la otra no, la tostada lo untaban con una exagerada cantidad de queso. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que los miraba raro, se fijaron en sus manías y rieron como si fuera lo más normal y gracioso del mundo.

Después de que terminaron de desayunar, desaparecieron de la cocina mientras yo me ocupaba de lavar los platos y dejar la mesa limpia. Y aprovecharía para prepararme mentalmente para este fin de semana.

Bien, Bella, tú puedes. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Todo tiene solución. No tengas miedo.

Inspiré y exhalé varias veces hasta que me sentí con las fuerzas necesarias para hacer frente a lo que se avecinaba. Todo estaría bien.

Fue entonces que un sonido de llaves captó mi atención seguido del de la puerta ser abierta y cerrada.

—¡Abuelito! — chilló la voz de Nessie.

¡Oh, Dios, había olvidado a Charlie completamente!

Como una autómata, me dirigía hacia su encuentro. Lo vi sosteniendo a mi pequeña de la mano mientras veía con seriedad hacia el living. Y Edward apareció, nervioso, con las manos en los bolsillos de su jean. Podía sentir el tenso silencio entre nosotros incluso Reneesme, quién miraba con el entrecejo fruncido a Charlie y a Edward, cada tantos microsegundos.

—Hola, Charlie, buenos días — lo saludó Edward.

Mi padre lo observó en silencio un segundo para luego asentir con la cabeza. Sus ojos volaron hacia mí y pude ver preocupación en ellos. Contuve la respiración.

—Solo vine a buscar mis cosas e irme a La Push — habló en voz baja y palmeó suavemente el tope de la cabeza de Nessie.

Sin decir más nada, subió las escaleras y se perdió de vista.

Sentí una especie de vacío al darme cuenta que ese silencio tenso por parte de mi padre y su forma de mirarme, eran solo preocupación, decepción, angustia y miedo. Por mí y por Nessie. Por lo que podía llegar a pasar. Miré a Edward, quise disculparme en cierta forma por el momento raro e incómodo, pero no tuve el valor. Sin embargo, conociéndome como lo hace, vi en sus ojos su entendimiento.

—Nessie, volvamos a la sala. Recuerdo que me dijiste algo de tarea que no has hecho todavía — le habló y Reneesme, volvió toda su atención a él.

—Papi… — se quejó en voz baja, alargando la "i" y agarró su mano para volver al pequeño living.

Aproveché la situación y comencé a subir la escalera de dos en dos escalones y me dirigí al cuarto de Charlie. Sabía que tenía que hablar con él, se lo debía. Porque, cuando supo él por qué de mi huida años atrás, apoyó mi decisión en silencio a pesar de que mucho no le gustaba y, porque por encima de todo, él era mi papá. Entonces cuando me detuve en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación y lo vi preparando sus implementos de pescar, lo llamé:

—Papá.

Charlie se dio la vuelta momentáneamente para mirarme y siguió con sus cosas.

Esa acción fue como una bofetada para mi alma. Dentro de mí, comenzó a formarse una bola de sentimientos que me hacían sentir desesperada pero que controlaba en silencio. Odiaba sentirme así, porque podía darme cuenta de que estaba siendo consciente de que estaba llegando a mi limite y que la presión de la situación realmente me afectaba más de lo que quería admitir y reconocerlo a mí misma.

—Siento no habértelo dicho antes, pude haberte llamado a la comisaria y contártelo, pero…

Me detuve abruptamente cuando lo vi girarse nuevamente hacia mí y observarme.

—Bella, no ahora — dijo con voz firme —. Cuando vuelva hablaremos.

La garganta se me cerró y una sensación semejante al ahogo, me invadió. Estaba enojado, decepcionado. Me daba cuenta que se estaba conteniendo y mucho, pero Charlie era una de esas personas que pensaban antes de hablar. Y tenía mucho que pensar. Lo mismo había pasado cuando supo que estaba embarazada en Phoenix. Primero reaccionó como un padre lo haría cuando sabe de la situación de su hija, pero pude explicarle el por qué, sin revelar por completo la verdad. Mientras mi madre estaba al borde de la histeria, él pensó y luego hablamos. Pero siendo sincera, no podía mucho con los silencios de mi padre, eran peores que los de cualquier persona.

Parpadeé tratando de alejar las lágrimas de mis ojos y me obligué a respirar profundo para aliviar el nudo de mi garganta.

—Al menos, déjame ayudarte.

Él solo asintió y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

Nos separamos y nos sonreímos. En silencio, comencé a ayudarle a terminar de prepararse para irse para su fin de semana de pesca con Billy. Aunque no hubiera mucha comunicación, éramos un buen equipo. Padre e hija, como era antes y siempre fue. Cuando bajábamos por las escaleras, escuchábamos las voces de Edward y Nessie hablar. Estaban haciendo los deberes. Charlie los interrumpió un momento para despedirse y tras ayudarlo a guardar las cosas en el baúl de la patrulla, se fue.

Suspiré, contenta. Me sentía bien al saber que Charlie me apoyaba en cierta manera pero, al mismo tiempo, me cuidará.

Inspiré y exhalé varias veces. Debía tranquilizarme. Con un minuto sería suficiente.

Al entrar nuevamente a la casa, me detuve en la entrada de la sala viendo a Edward y Reneesme concentrados en los cuadernos de mi pequeña. Nuestra, me volví a corregir. Era de los dos, debería dejar de pensar que ella era solo mía.

—Nessie, debes pintar por dentro de los bordes, no puedes pasarte – reía Edward.

—Es que no me gusta pintar así – se quejó la pequeña —, es aburrido.

Me reí entre dientes. Reneesme tenía una forma muy propia de ver el mundo, siempre sorprendía a la gente que estaba a su alrededor. Eso la hacía más especial de lo que ya era. Al menos para mí.

Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió a carcajadas. A su lado, Nessie se mordía el labio sonriendo. Lo más seguro es que trataba de no reírse.

Estaba tan perdida viendo aquella hermosa y añorada escena que no me di cuenta que Edward había dejado de reír, mas no de sonreír, y me observa. Cuando vi sus verdes ojos, sentí mis rodillas temblar como gelatinas y por un momento, todo alrededor desapareció ante mis ojos… salvo él. Pude dar fe del calor en mis mejillas y la sonrisa agrandarse tanto que mis mejillas comenzaron a doler. Solo una mirada suya y el mundo parecía un lugar mejor, sin problemas. Reaccioné cuando me hizo una seña con su mano para que me acercara y así hice.

Y por primera vez, Edward y yo hicimos la tarea con Nessie. Nuestra hija.

Parte de la mañana se fue entre la tarea de Ness, sus risas al unisonó con las de su padre y jugando un rato a las escondidas en la casa. Para cuando se hicieron las doce, los dejé en el living viendo televisión y me dispuse a hacer el almuerzo. Vi que tenía lo justo y necesario para hacer albóndigas de pescado rellenas de queso con salsa de tomate. Con toda la locura del cumpleaños de Nessie, había olvidado por completo hacer las compras, así que tendría que ir hoy sí o sí, si no quería darles de comer sándwiches de aire con rebanadas de viento. Cuando estaba calentando la salsa y le colocaba pedazos cortados de cebollas, padre e hija se acercaron a la cocina siguiendo el aroma de la comida y comenzaron a preparar la mesa mientras terminaba de cocinar. El reloj dio la una del mediodía en el momento en que nos sentamos a comer.

—Dios, esto esta delicioso, Bella. Sin duda sigues cocinando excelente — gimió Edward mientras iba por su ya segundo plato.

No pude evitar sonrojarme.

—Gracias.

—Mami siempre cocina mejor, ¡todo el tiempo! – exclamó Reneesme con los labios sucios de salsa. Se veía tan adorable —. ¡Deberías probar sus pizzas!

—¡Nessie!

—¿Qué hice ahora, mami? — preguntó mirándome con inocencia.

Suspiré.

—¿Qué te he dicho sobre…?

Miré a ambos con los ojos entrecerrados. Los dos me miraban con caritas angelicales, pero se olvidaban que yo podía ver a través de esas expresiones inocentes. Sonreí y continué comiendo.

—De acuerdo, par de cómplices – les dije cuando terminé de tomar mi vaso de agua —, porque no se van por ahí mientras yo me encargo de limpiar aquí.

Comencé a recoger las cosas en silencio mientras pensaba en las compras, haciendo una lista mental de todo lo que necesitaba comprar. Dios, ¡todavía no podía creer que se me había pasado por completo algo tan importante como ir al supermercado! Debía estar más atenta a las cosas. Estaba enojada conmigo misma. Tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos estaba, que no noté como Edward y Nessie estaban sentados todavía mirándome haciendo pucheros.

Los miré curiosa.

—¿Qué?

—Mami nos esta echando, Nessie — susurró Edward con voz dolida pero en sus ojos había diversión.

—¿Qué? — pregunté incrédula.

—Nos acabas de echar, Bella. Eres muy mala…

—¡Mami no quiere estar con papi ni conmigo! — chilló Nessie igual de divertida que su padre.

Rodé los ojos mientras comenzaba a lavar los platos.

—Por favor, no digan tonterías. Los estaba echando de mi cocina, debo arreglar todo este desorden.

—Bien, Nessie, entonces a tu madre no le importará apurarse para ver una película con nosotros en la sala, ¿verdad? — Edward miró a nuestra pequeña con una sonrisa amorosa.

—No tendría por qué… — susurró ella y se tapó la boca, riendo.

Ambos se levantaron y salieron de la cocina muy tranquilos. Edward me gruñó un ojo antes de seguir a Reneesme. Reí.

Me apuré para dejar limpia y acomodada la cocina para unirme a ellos en la sala y ver la película, cualquiera que hayan elegido. Para ser una persona torpe por naturaleza, terminé sin lastimarme y sin romper o tirar nada en un tiempo record. Satisfecha por mí logro, caminé hacia dónde estaba Edward y Nessie y los encontré viendo los adelantos de otras películas.

—¿Qué veremos? — pregunté mientras me sentaba en un costado del sofá, dejando a mi pequeña bebé en el medio de mi ex novio y yo.

—¡Harry Potter y la piedra filolofal! — exclamó Reneesme emocionada.

—Es filosofal, Nessie — susurró Edward tratando de no reír.

Ness lo miró.

—¿Y yo qué dije?

—Filolofal.

—Oh… — musitó Nessie, frunciendo el ceño ante el hecho de que se confundió. Ella le gustaba ser una «nena grande» y por eso, no le gustaba cuando decía algo mal. Según ella, eso era de «nena chiquita».

Edward la observó, confundido. Evidentemente sabía que algo molestaba a Reneesme. Era hora de que yo interviniera.

—Tranquila, Ness — le dije haciendo que me mirase —. Ya aprenderás a decirlo bien.

El semblante de nuestra hija, cambió por completo. Ahora estaba contenta pero le dije que mejor veías la película y luego le contaríamos. Edward, sin que Nessie se diera cuenta, me miró agradecido y modulo con sus labios, en silencio, un «gracias». Yo le sonreí, sonrojada.

Pasamos las siguientes dos horas mirando al pequeño mago y sus aventuras en su primer año. Nessie estaba entretenida con la historia, no despegas sus ojos de la pantalla por nada del mundo. Yo también lo estaría, si no fuera por el hecho de que Edward estaba con nosotras y a veces miraba a Reneesme y otras veces a mí. Era increíble que sin tocarnos, pudiera sentir aquella vieja electricidad zumbando entre nosotros dos. Trataba de no despegar la mirada del televisor pero a veces fallaba para terminar siendo descubierta y sonrojada, volvía mi cara a la película. Pero lo que realmente, terminó por dejarme rendida ante el magnetismo de sus hermosos ojos fue cuando sin querer, al tratar de acariciar el cabello de Nessie, nuestros dedos se rosaron. Su mano atrapó la mía y no la soltó en el resto del tiempo que duró la condenada película. Solo estaban sus ojos y la electricidad corriendo a través de nuestra piel con más fuerza que antes. Las mariposas en mi estómago revoloteaban, incontrolables.

Fue un alivio cuando por la pantalla comenzaron a dar los créditos porque Nessie salió de su "trance" y empezó a hablar por lo cual salimos de nuestra burbuja personal. Me sorprendí al notar mi respiración irregular como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Eso me demostraba lo que era capaz de lograr Edward solo con su mirada. Hasta mis mejillas estaban rojas. Tan pronto me recompuse y apagamos el televisor, empecé a hacer el listado para el supermercado con ayuda de las dos razones de vivir. No nos tomó mucho tiempo, por lo cual pronto nos montamos en el Volvo de Edward y fuimos a hacer las compras.

Una vez en el supermercado, nada comparado a los enormes edificios que eran en Phoenix, tomamos un carrito y comenzamos a comprar. Bebidas, carnes, verduras, fruta, cereales, leche y algunas cosas más. Aunque juraría que había muchas más que no figuraban en la lista y los causantes eran aquellos dos seres que caminaban frente de mí. Edward empujaba el carro y el muy cabezota no me dejaba ayudarlo.

—¿Qué vamos a comer en la noche? — preguntó Nessie mirando la comida hecha que vendían lista para llevar, calentar en microondas y listo.

—Estaba pensando en hacer pizza — le contesté mientras veía los quesos cremosos que había.

—¡Oh, oh! Sí, pizza mami — saltaba Nessie contenta —. ¡Ya verás, papi, las pizza de mamá son las mejores!

—Bella… compra una pizza hecha. ¡No te pongas a cocinar esta noche! — dijo Edward.

Aparté la mirada de los quesos un momento y la posé sobre él.

—Edward, sabes lo que pienso de las pizzas que venden los supermercados — le susurré.

—Pero, Bella, no es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias…

Dejé de prestarle atención y me agaché a la altura de Nessie para susurrarle algo en el oído. Edward nos miraba con curiosidad y sospecha. Me puse de pie de nuevo y le sonreír arrogante al mismo tiempo que él comenzaba a negar con la cabeza, divertido. Reneesme se acercó a él y tiró de su pantalón suavemente para llamar su atención. Cuando su querido papi la escuchó y le preguntó qué quería, ella le preguntó:

—Papi, ¿acaso tu no quiere probar la pizza de mami? — Nessie solo necesito batir sus pestañas suavemente y hacer un pucherito muy tierno para ganarse a Edward.

_¡Toma esa Cullen!_, pensé para mis adentros saboreando el triunfo.

—No es que no quiera probar su comida pero… — quedó abruptamente en silencio, observándola y suspiró dándose por vencido —. Ya, dejaré que mamá haga pizza.

—¡Gracias, papito! — exclamó Nessie, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Edward sonrió y se acercó a mi lado mientras volvía a correr el carrito para terminar con las compras. No me pasó desapercibida la mirada que me dedicó, prometiendo que se vengaría de esa jugada tan sucia. Reí quedito.

Cuando llegamos a la caja registradora, tuve una pequeña discusión con Edward sobre pagar las compras. Él, como el caballero que era, no podía permitir que gastase un centavo, pero yo no se lo permití alegando que él no tenía por qué pagar. De una u otra forma, logró que pagáramos a medias cada uno. Rechiné mis dientes al verlo sonreír tan victorioso pero me di cuenta que pude haber sido peor dejarlo pagar todo, así que me conforme con lo que ya estaba hecho.

Llegamos a casa y arreglamos toda la mercadería en su lugar. Luego Nessie tuvo la increíble idea de jugar al Twister. Renée se lo había regalado unos días antes de que viniéramos a Forks y cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, quería que jugáramos. Edward no se negó y aunque yo estuve reticente, ambos lograron convencerme con tan solo poner caritas tristes como Alice cuando me negaba a ir de compras con ella.

Y ahora me encontraba tratando de mantener el equilibrio sobre la malla, con un brazo de Edward por debajo de mi torso y a Nessie enfrente mío con una piernita frente mi cara, quien también trataba de mantener el equilibrio tanto como su pequeño cuerpo lo permitía. Aparte de ser mala en todo juego que requiera este tipo de elasticidad y no tener dos pies izquierdos, en éste, en particular, seguía sin entender del todo el rotatorio que marcaba que movimiento debía hacer. Para cada brazos y piernas, tenía cuatro colores y debía mover el indicado. ¡Maldito rotatorio dividido en cuatro!

—Bella, te toca brazo derecho amarillo — le dijo Edward desde su posición.

Maldita sea, pensé mientras trataba de aguantar todo mi peso en el brazo izquierdo y en las piernas para poder mover el brazo derecho. Al primer intento fallé, logrando que Nessie y Edward rieran, pero a la segunda logré moverme con cierta dificultad. Esto se estaba poniendo difícil.

—¡Mi turno! — exclamó emocionada Nessie y la aguja del rotatorio marcó pierna derecha verde.

Vi a mi pequeña moverse para atrás haciendo que su cuerpo se acercara a mi y deslizó por debajo de mí su pierna hasta el color indicado. El juego le venía a fabula a Reneesme, siendo chiquita podía moverse mucho mejor de lo que podíamos hacer Edward y yo.

Mi pequeña miró, confundida, todos los círculos de colores.

—No hagas trampa, pequeña — rió Edward.

Ella chasqueó la lengua y frunció el entrecejo. Movió su pierna derecha pero para un color incorrecto. Era normal, era pequeña y estaba aprendiendo los colores, las vocales, todo. Este juego ayudaba a Nessie aprender también, como decía Renée.

—Ness, eso no es verdad. Es rojo — dije, riendo entre dientes.

Reneesme se arrodilló y nos miró, enojada. Se cruzó de brazos.

—Entonces ¿cuál es el verde? — preguntó, refunfuñada.

—El circulo detrás de la mano de tu mamá — le indicó Edward y se lo señaló.

Nuestra pequeña volvió a su posición y con cuidado, movió su pie. Pero terminó pisando mi mano. Ella se dio cuenta y se rió.

—¡Mami, mueve tu mano! — exclamó entre risas.

—Es hacer trampa, bebé — reí, pero hice lo que me dijo y puso su pie en el círculo correcto.

—Eso no se vale, Bella, la estas ayudando a hacer trampa — Edward trató de sonar ofendido.

Nessie reí ay creí que en cualquier momento perdía el equilibrio de nuevo.

—Cállate Edward y juega — lo regañé.

Hablando del rey de Roma, él hizo girar el rotatorio hasta que la flecha indicó brazo izquierdo verde y por el rabillo del ojo lo vi sonreír mientras me echaba un vistazo rápido. Lo vi en sus ojos. Era hora de la venganza por la discusión de la pizza en el supermercado. Haciendo gala de su agilidad, pasó un brazo por arriba y la coloco en la fila de círculos verdes debajo de mí. Lo hubiera mirado con reproche sino estuviera impactado por sentir su peso sobre mí, leve, pero lo sentía.

—Bella, te toca — susurró Edward con clara diversión en su tono de voz.

No me había dado cuenta de que había dejado de respirar, así que me recompuse rápidamente para no darle más gusto del que ya le había dado por mi reacción ante su cercanía. Volví a girar la flecha haciendo que el rotatorio me indicara pierna derecha rojo y con decisión moví mi pierna para pasarla por entremedio de las de Edward y alcanzar el círculo de color asignado. Y de paso, darle una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Y lo logré. Se quedó estático como una piedra y vi la tensión en su mandíbula.

Pero no duró mucho nuestra pequeña guerra silenciosa. Nessie se había movido tan rápido que me tomó por sorpresa y perdí el equilibrio, llevando conmigo al piso a Edward.

—¡Gané! ¡Gané! – gritó Reneesme mientras se paraba y comenzaba a saltar.

Sonreí mientras trataba ponerme en pie pero era un poco difícil al tener las piernas enredadas con las de Edward que trataba de no reír por la tonta caída. Me miró cuando notó que lo observaba y comenzó a reírse al instante. Yo le seguí enseguida. Y nuestra pequeña nos miraba curiosa, pero no preguntó nada.

Luego del ataque de risa, me puse de pie para comenzar a hacer la masa para pizza. Edward y Nessie quisieron ayudar pero se los negué porque sabía cómo terminaría eso. Ya había vivido esa situación con Edward dos veces en el pasado y con Reneesme una vez. No quería que la cocina se transformara en un campo de guerra de comida, así que los despaché a guardar el Twister.

Más de media hora no me llevó hacer la pizza. Solo con salsa de tomate queso y dos porciones con fetas de jamón cocido para Nessie. Una vez cortadas las porciones, las coloque en platos y me encaminé hacia la sala donde íbamos a comer. La cena pasó entre risas, chistes, hablando de cosas nada serias y halagos hacia mí por la comida. El ambiente era relajado haciéndome sentir cómoda y ligera por primera vez desde que había llegado a Forks.

Para cuando eran las diez de la noche, Nessie estaba dormida en mi regazo y con ayuda de Edward la subí arriba para acostarla en la cama sin despertarla tras ponerle el pijama. Una vez hecha la tarea de acostar a nuestra hija, bajamos y limpiamos los platos y dejamos en condiciones la sala.

—¿Por qué no vamos al porche a tomar un poco de aire? — preguntó Edward mientras secaba el último vaso y me lo daba para que lo guardará.

—Claro.

Salimos en silencio afuera y nos sentamos en los escalones del porche. La noche estaba fresca pero no tanto llegando a ser fría. Una de las cosas que me gustaban de Forks eran las noches tranquilas y el cielo estrellado que se podía ver en toda su extensión. Giré mi rostro hacia Edward y lo vi mirando las estrellas, sonriendo. Esa sonrisa que iluminaba todo para mí.

—Gracias por venir, Edward – susurré y él me miró —. A Nessie le ha hecho mucha ilusión que estés aquí.

—No tienes por qué agradecer. No es molestia — dijo encogiéndose de hombros —. Me gusta estar con Reneesme. No me preguntes el por qué, simplemente lo siento así.

Me sentí triste y feliz al mismo tiempo. Edward estaba aquí porque él quería, porque le gustaba. En cierta forma, reconocía que había algo que lo atraía a Nessie pero no sabía la razón. Eso me hizo sentir triste porque él no sabía la verdad. Y porque no me mencionó a mí, pero tampoco debía esperar que yo siguiese siendo una parte importante de él, yo le había hecho daño en el pasado. Sonreí con tristeza.

Mientras Nessie no resultase herida en todo este embrollo que había causado yo y mis decisiones…

—Edward, ¿qué pasó con la beca en Londres? — pregunté antes de pensar. Quise patearme el trasero con todas mis fuerzas.

Sus ojos se ensombrecieron y miró de nuevo el cielo. De pronto el silencio entre nosotros era un poco denso. Y no me gustó nada. Miré mis pies agachando la cabeza.

—Yo… lo dejé — contestó tras un largo silencio.

Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo nuevamente pero esta vez con asombro. ¿Qué? ¡Pero si ese siempre fue su sueño!

—Edward… — quise decirle algo pero me interrumpió.

—No me malinterpretes. Fui, me gustó, aunque en un principio me había rehusado en dejar Forks. Pero no era la mismo sin mi familia, sin las personas que quería — me miró serio —. No podía despegarme de los recuerdos que tenía en este pueblo, tantos buenos momentos, tantas personas que me hacían bien…

Guardé silencio ante sus palabras. Las medite un momento antes de hablar. No quería hacerle daño con los recuerdos. Su mirada me tenía atrapada, todo era del color de sus ojos. Traté de descifrar lo que ocultaba su mirada pero tan perdida, tan absorta estaba bajo el magnetismo de sus ojos que un escalofrió me recorrió toda la espalda.

—¿Tienes frío? — preguntó con cariño, aunque realmente no fue una pregunta porque me rodeó con uno de sus brazos y me acercó a su costado. Automáticamente apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos, suspirando.

—Gracias.

No contestó y no vi su rostro por la posición de mí cabeza. Volvimos a quedar en silencio pero esta vez cómodo.

—¿En un principio no quisiste ir? — la curiosidad me pudo y nuevamente pregunté antes de pensar.

Esta vez, moví levemente la cabeza para poder mirarlo. Él me observaba con una sonrisa.

—Bella…

La forma en que me miraba, la forma en que sus ojos parecían brillar con la luz del porche… era más de lo que mi alma podía soportar.

Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada nuevamente. Me latía el corazón muy rápido.

—Estoy contento de que hayas vuelto Bella — susurró y me acercó más a él —. Te extrañé.

Me dio vergüenza, como la primera vez que nos besamos. Las mejillas me ardían y las mariposas de mi estómago están absolutamente inquietas. Me aferré a su pullover y escondí mi rostro en su pecho.

—Yo también…

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé. Tardé mucho pero es que la inspiración no sirve si hay pereza. Y agregándole que estuve rindiendo el año pasado…**

**Bueno, creo que debo aclarar que este capítulo y los dos próximos que vienen son como… lo previo al clímax de esta historia. Así que disfruten la tranquilidad ***risas*

**¡Gracias a todas las lectoras por leer!**

**Por cierto, para las lectoras de **«Orgasmia»**, muy posiblemente la semana que viene este publicado. Aún debo terminar de pedir permiso para usar ciertas cosas…**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
